The Princess and the War Hero
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Autumn Rose is forced into marriage with Allomere by her brother, Aaron. As a child, she was beaten & abused and often has trouble moving on from her troubled past. Autumn is a Guardian & finds forbidden true love, the owl being Ezylryb. As a Allomere's dark plot to take over Ambala surfaces, what will happen if Autumn finds out? M for scenes of strong violence and a mating scene.
1. Chapter 1: Autumn's Arranged Marriage

The Princess and the War Hero

Chapter 1: Autumn's Arranged Marriage

Ambala and Ga'Hoole's relations have been going downhill. They have been having a few political issues, as usual when it comes to relations with the kingdoms. Boron, King of Ga'Hoole, is trying to restore relations, but he doesn't know what to do. Aaron, the King of Ambala, seems to hate on Ga'Hoole only as he has a few problems with the kingdom on political reasons.

As Ambala has been with the United Kingdoms of Owl (UKO), the organisation that was started by Ga'Hoole to discuss relations, he thinks that Ambala has no authority of any kind. Also, they had asked the Guardians to help them deal with a group of thieves and that hasn't happened. There are a few other problems, but they dare not deal with the rest.

Allomere has an idea and the Guardian Parliament rules in its favour, as there are no other ideas and all are baffled of any way to end this hate, using political reasoning. They agree to draw up an agreement with Ambala. Peace talks have been organised and Boron and Allomere leave to go and discuss the agreement with Aaron, To stop the war before it becomes all too real. Knowing that there has to be a way, the citizens of both kingdoms hope that the agreement will work as since they know what Pure One wars are like and it would be far worse devastation that what they would think.

When it is presented, Aaron and the governor-general merely frown upon it. Aaron says that it is merely saying that Ga'Hoole has more power than Ambala and if needed, they will combine force, they will have an established trading market better than before and both kingdoms shall not cause a war. Aaron says that he will sign an agreement, if he is the one who writes it.

The Ambalan Cabinet meets and they discuss options. Aaron decides to make the deal stronger by adding one thing to the agreement. Ambala writes the agreement and it is handed to Boron and Allomere. They read it and see that Ambala gets to be second in command when it comes to the UKO and also that they will have to do one thing to make it official.

Aaron remembered that is younger sister had her debutante ball not too long ago and she is almost 17 years old in three months' time. She is practically a member of the high society and is the only thing in Ambala that is precious enough to protect. Aaron Orders to someone from Ga'Hoole tie the knot with his sister, or he would end up going to war with them. The pair of Ga'Hoolian dignitaries are baffled on why has ordered this.

In Aaron's mind he has thoughts of getting rid of her, one way or another, as he is getting sick of living with her and raising her since she was an owlet.

Boron says that he and his betrothed, Barran have not got a prince (**simple answer: Josh hasn't been born yet, in fact, he hasn't married Barran and yet he rules the Ga'Hoolian Monarchy**) to marry the Ambalan Princess off to. Aaron says that he will call war of someone doesn't take his younger sister off his hands. Allomere then says that he will marry the Princess (**even though we all know that he would be after her throne, being the power-hungry traitor he is who makes deals with Pure Ones**)to make sure the agreement is signed.

Aaron orders for them to bring in Princess Autumn, who is his younger sister. She then is forced in. Aaron orders the skittish young female to step forward. She is nervous and then is forced forward.

The young spotted owl is the colours of amber, orange/brown, dark chocolate, scarlet red and gold with a hint of black in her plumage. Her eyes are golden brown and she has eye markings around them. She is hearing a translucent white scarf that acts like a hood on her head, which is over a beaded piece that hands over her forehead and a beautiful lavender cloak on her back with a necklace around her neck.

Then under an absurd amount of ochre, Boron sees the bruises upon her face and says to himself _"By Glaux, what has Aaron done to this poor girl? He looks like she had been beaten senseless."_

Aaron says to his sister that she will be marrying Lord Allomere. Allomere steps forward and takes Autumn's wing and is about to kiss it before she then runs away. They look at Aaron who is smiling an awkward look, seeing as he will not mention what is up with Autumn. Boron decides to see what Aaron is really up to and why his younger sister, who is known as the most beautiful girl in Ambala and is as beautiful as a goddess, has swollen bruises and purple marks on her face.

The agreement is aligned and Autumn tries to run away, before she is caught and is locked in her room. She has dragged through the palace when they found her, causing a ruckus yelling swears and other gibberish that sounds like Naya'va, but badly spoken, at the top of her lungs. Then her age is revealed and Boron starts to criticise him and he specifically points out that he cannot marry off a 16, almost 17 year old girl. Allomere is a bit surprised to hear that the bride that he has been arranged to marry is barely even an adult.

Aaron is about to call war and Boron wouldn't care less if he has to kill him then and there in a bloody duel to the death, however, for the good of Ga'Hoole and Ambala and the peace of the kingdoms, without causing a war that has clearly has nothing to with the Pure Ones, he has no choice but to let the wedding happen. Not even Allomere has a say with it. Ga'Hoole has been somewhat duped when it comes to the agreement. Autumn is basically the item of value as she will prove that the two kingdom's relations won't turn to war.

The wedding day come and Autumn is forced down the aisle. They placed her in a long white cape and a crown. They have the young Princess by the wings and someone behind her back and they forced her down the aisle. She kicks and screams, begging for them to let her go. Her brother silently threatened to hit her if she didn't go through with this and she is cowering in fear. Boron hears this and he would say something to stop the wedding, but when kingdoms are on the brink of war, some might think that it was a sacrifice willing to take.

Boron curses Aaron under his breath for doing such an immoral thing and says he shall burn in Hagsmire for all he has done and all that he thinks he had done to the young female Spotted Owl who is being threatened to stand at the altar.

When it comes to Autumn saying the two words that make or break this situation, she tries not to say anything. Aaron is going to go off at her as she is taking too long just to say the two words. She gets stuck on the "I" as she doesn't want to say the next word. Aaron is getting tired as she clearly is having enough of all of this. He then raises his wing and the frightened and traumatised female screams "I do" loudly in fear. Then the authority says that they are now married and when Allomere leans in for the kiss, Autumn runs off.

After seeing all of this unfolds, Boron realises that she has been beaten from a young age, causing her to be in this traumatised state. He pities Autumn and would want to make sure she gets as far away from her brother as she can. The princess is in her room, crying when Boron goes up to speak to the young princess that has had to deal with an ordeal like this. He wouldn't send Allomere, since she would avoid speaking to someone that she was forcibly married off to, seeing as she is like his wife, Barran in the traumatised state she is. Besides, Boron himself has had to deal with Barran she is a depressive alcoholic who has a few anger issues when she reaches her limit. However, everyone still loves her no matter what.

Autumn is sitting at her window ledge as she stares out the window and still cries. Boron knocks and enters, seeing as her crying can be heard from everywhere. As the sun rises and the young female's beautiful autumn coloured feathers are lit up by the rising orange sun. She is once again wearing her purple cloak.

"What is it?" Autumn asks before she adds "I am sorry to say, but I am in no mood of talking, so if you don't have any business and are bugging me, please go away."

"I am sorry for disturbing you, but yet It is regulation or some crud. We haven't properly met, as of yet. My name is Boron. I am the King of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole. I see that your name is Princess Autumn." He says, while introducing himself

"Yes. My name is Princess Autumn. I will ask again for the final time, but not to be rude, what is it you want?" She asks again while turning to face the snowy owl

"I have come to inform you, princess, that You will be returning to Ga'Hoole, accompanying your husband." He says with a roll of the eyes to what Aaron had done. "I have one thing to say when it comes to saying that is that I would never allow such a marriage to take place. Truth be told, I tried to stop it, but for the good of your kingdom, you _had_ to marry Lord Allomere. I know you would have wanted to stop it also." He then says; encouraging Autumn to have a expression of hope that someone also didn't support of the idea.

"I see…" She says while hiding her inner delight of finally parting her brother's household "Please explain, if you may. I am sorry for asking for an explanation, but I am befuddled on what you mean." She then says as she had confused herself

"Well, Autumn, since you have married from outside of your kingdom and under an agreement, your brother says that you will have to leave Ambala. Also, I suggest that you, or your attendants, end up packing your things. We will be leaving after dusk tomorrow." He replies

Autumn falls silent and she looks out the window. She then asks, without turning to face Boron, "May I ask one thing?"

"What is it?" he replies

"I am willing to leave Ambala, but, I have to ask something. What is Lord Allomere like? I had only been around him twice in what has been a few days and well… I would like to hear some things. I don't know how to explain it." she asks

"Well, Princess Autumn, he may be sometimes a bit uptight and serious, but once you get to know him he is pretty good to get along with. Also, I trust him as he is a very good diplomat and is loyal and devoted." He replies

"I see." She says

"I am going now, ok. I bid you a good morn, Princess Autumn." He then says with a bow of respect

"Good morn to you, also." She replies

Boron then leaves the room and Autumn's attendants then start to pack her things as Autumn goes to sleep. Heavily weighing her down is the thought that she will have to leave her home in Ambala. She has mixed feelings and heavy thoughts that keep her up until the middle of the day. She then falls asleep, Which is clearly unbeknownst to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming to Ga'Hoole

Chapter 2: Coming to Ga'Hoole

Autumn's attendants wake her up early as she was asleep. It is before dawn and she is getting ready to go. She places on a red scarf and pins it with a dragonfly that has topaz for the body and silver for the wings. She places her beaded crown on and she goes to the front of the palace. Her attendants bring her bags down and is waiting before her brother calls her back inside the palace. She advises one of her attendants to stay with the bags.

She then nervously enters the throne room as guards open the door. She is thinking that her brother will be waiting to threaten her, but she finds that it is the prime minister. Prime Minister Ethan Cluan is a close friend of the Kin Royals and he had always made sure that her brother won't hurt her when she is in his presence. However, he isn't there all the time and Aaron had the power gone to his head when he was crowned king as an arrogant 17 year old.

"Ethan, it is so good to see you." Autumn sighs with relief, as she was expecting to see her brother

"I know about the forced marriage and the cabinet and I tried to stop him, but he was going to have us all fired if we didn't follow his order. I am sorry for letting him get away with this, Autumn. If Luca didn't die, Aaron would have agreed on you marrying him." Ethan replies with his head hung in sadness

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown, Ethan. I know that Aaron would get rid of me somehow and this is it." Autumn says with sadness in her voice

"No matter what happens, I want you to know that I will never let anything harm you. If something goes wrong, come home to Ambala. I your hollow in my tree will always be there. Elise wishes you all the best. Remember, you are representing Ambala and make sure you smile and speak up, ok." Ethan says

"Farewell. I have to go now. I can hear my brother coming." Autumn says with a smile

She then rushes out of the room and goes back to the front of the palace and she fixes her scarf. Boron and Allomere turn up and Autumn is still talking with her attendants. She then takes notice.

"Good evening, King Boron and Lord Allomere." Autumn says

"What do you know, she can talk." Allomere quips, which prompts Boron to give him a glare and Autumn rolls her eyes, seeing as she hardly takes lightly to anything that is said about her.

"I have to say one thing. I don't speak too often and I am sorry for making a fuss. Truth be told, I have never spoken to anyone else basically." Autumn replies

"Wow. I never knew that. I am sorry." Allomere says with an awkward look

Then there is a bit of an awkward silence and Boron thinks he can stop the silence before it gets a little too overdramatic.

"Well, Autumn, we will be leaving in a minute." He says before seeing that there is a group of society girls running up behind her and says "Autumn, I would look behind you."

She then turns her head and the other aristocrat girls surprise her. They start to speak Naya'va and Boron cannot understand a word of it. He is trying to speak to Autumn, but the seven teenage girls are vocally overshadowing him as they jabber on. They are shocked and thrilled to hear that Autumn is married and they give her a necklace as a wedding present and a goodbye gift. Then they are all called off as they say that they are missing one of their galas. Boron is perplexed of what the girls were saying and Allomere had to translate what they were saying, as he is fluent in several languages including Naya'va, Ke'va and Tura, the language of Tyto Forest.

"If you were wondering, they were some other society girls I know. I don't really like hanging out with them for the reason that they are just so annoying after a while." Autumn explains

"Something annoying is that people I know speak Naya'va and yet I cant. My fiancé, Barran, speaks it fluently and yet she ends up trailing off when she is mid-rant." Boron says, seeing as he is annoyed of the language barriers that seem to exist

"Yet, I am the one that always seems to have to translate you." Allomere states

"Where are you too going with that?" Autumn enquiries, seeing as they are about to have an argument and she hates it when people fight in front of her. She is more likely a peacekeeper when it comes to everything that goes on in the world of politics.

"Good point. We have to be in Ga'Hoole by around midnight, milord." Allomere then states; seeing as they were about to go into the "don't go there" zone when it comes to a typical spat.

They then go and Allomere gets his arranged wife's bags as they fly out of Ambala. Autumn looks at all the people who are saying goodbye and Allomere thinks she must have some sort of standing ovation when it comes to her people.

They then go to take the shortcut and they are on the Sea of Hoolemere by somewhere around 11pm. Meanwhile, Barran is watching over Ga'Hoole with her ally, Lyze of Kiel. The young to-be-queen is sitting upon a high branch in the leafy bower of the Ga'Hoole tree and she is playing lookout.

Barran sighs and utters "Diplomatic relations continuously seem to be that one thing that gets in the way."

Then she is just watching the sky as the stars and the moon light up the sky and all the proceedings of the tree carry on as normal as the inhabitants live out their lives and it is just a typical day in the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole. She is taken by surprise when Lyze surprises her and she cusses in Naya'va for him not to do appear randomly. He then apologises and she forgives him, as she has been a bit distracted as of late, when it comes to the diplomatic unrest in Ambala.

"Has anyone seen them upon the horizon yet?" Barran asks

"The answer is still no." Lyze replies before realising something might be up with the secret Goddess of the Moon as he then enquires "Barran, have your visions been coming again?"

"I am not sure. I keep having a dream which has two owls fighting each other and this young spotted owl screaming for them to stop. I seriously hate the full moon." Barran replies with a frown

Then the gong chimes and they know that Boron and Allomere have returned. They fly down to the city centre and Boron, lands before Barran as she starts to hug him. By this, Boron knows that his girlfriend had missed him and the said she-owl might have been partying with Strix Struma and the other teenagers she knows.

Autumn herself is blown away at the sight if the Ga'Hoole tree. She knew it existed, but she never expected it to be as beautiful as she had thought it was. This was practically her first time out of Ambala and she will probably never be going back at this point.

"Managed to keep the tree under control. I mean, seriously, it is hard." Barran reports, as she was the one who was the sovereign monarch, in her fiancé's absence.

Barran will be crowned Queen of Ga'Hoole when she comes of age. Like Autumn, she is younger than 18, but since leaving the Northern Kingdom, she has free-will, nothing like what her demanding uncle wanted, but what her aunt wanted for her "Luna Lovely".

Like Autumn, she would have been forced into marriage, like her now fiancé, Boron, would have been with the Princess of the North.

"Lyze, where in the hagsmire is Strix? I said that she can be a second in command yet the woman in question is nowhere to be found." Boron asks

"COMING!" A voice yells, before landing before them in a second. It is none other than Strix, the 18 year old who has been assigned leader of the Warrior Chaw and has been friends with the two monarchs for years and years since they were little. She had moved from the North merely a month ago and she still gets lost around the Great Tree.

"Looks like she finally turned up. Maybe this time we don't have to send a messenger." Allomere quips

"Oh ha ha. I forgot to laugh." Strix sarcastically says before giving him raspberry "Sorry, I got lost again. Right, umm… Oh! We have been dealing with some pesky Pure Ones again, but they are hardly a threat this time." Strix reports, after getting herself confused for a moment

"Maybe you should be getting a map, Strix. It is lucky you know where the training grounds are." Boron suggests, prompting Strix to give an unimpressed expression

Barran then sees Autumn and asks "Who is the young lady with the cute scarf?"

Autumn takes a step forward, while suppressing her nerves and anxiety and bows, as a sign of respect, before saying "My name is Princess Autumn Kin. I am the Princess of Ambala." She had been explained to a moment ago that snowy owl Barran is the Queen, short-eared owl Strix Struma is the Leader of the Warrior Chaw and whiskered screech owl Lyze of Kiel is the army general.

Barran returns the respect and says "I am Barran Lynai; I will be Queen of the Ga'Hoole tree when I come of age and marry my fiancé." She says before donned a smile and says "Welcome to the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole, centre point of the Ga'Hoole Kingdom."

"Thank you." Autumn says

Strix, as she was basically a society girl like Barran, but gave it up also, does the same thing, as that is what the pair was taught to do in the Northern Aristocracy. She then says "Strix Struma, nice to meet ya, Autumn."

"I have heard of you from somewhere, Strix. Oh yes, I remember. You were the Northern Kingdom Fencing Champion and came to compete at the Owl Kingdoms Fencing Competition. You came first in the under 18's. I had attended the finals and your sparring was brilliant." Autumn kindly states

"Thanks." Strix smiles

"What are you here in Ga'Hoole for, Autumn?" Barran asks

"That will be explained at a later date." Boron replies, sparing Autumn from explaining what happened back in Ambala

"Ok, so what do we do?" Barran asks

"A welcome party." Boron replies he continues "But first…" before being cut off by a messenger who whispers into his earhole something important, before flying off again

"What was that?" Strix asks

"We have a slight situation that needs all of us." Boron replies

"If that needs all of us, who will take care of Autumn?" Barran asks

"Why don't I show her around? Besides, you all clearly forgot about me." Lyze asks, with an unimpressed expression for being forgotten about

"That is my fault. I ended up cutting your intro off. Sorry, Lyze." Barran says, as she put on a frown

"It's ok." Lyze replies

"I guess that would be alright. Just be careful, Lyze. I mean, seriously, she is a panicky one." Allomere says

"Since we have that sorted out. We'll see you later. Lyze. Goodbye, Autumn." Boron says

The four take wing and leave and that leaves Lyze and Autumn behind. She looks around once more and she is thrilled about being in the centre of the world where the eyes of the night and fighters for freedom and equality live. She had only found out that the myth wasn't a myth when the relations started to go bad a few months ago.

"Well, you must be Autumn. I am Lyze of Kiel and it is nice to meet you." Lyze introduces himself as he bows, before he takes Autumn's wing and kisses it. Autumn is surprised on why she didn't flinch and cower, she never allows anyone near her or to touch her anywhere, and not even if someone is trying to bring down the swelling on some of her injuries or treating a gash.

"It is nice to meet you also. You are quite a legend in Ambala. Especially to my late mother." Autumn replies

"You are Celeste's daughter." Lyze exclaims

"You knew my mum?" She replies

"Your resemblance is uncanny to the likes of hers. We used to be friends when we were owlets right up until we were grown-up. She then left the North as she had moved with her family to Ambala. Never knew she would become Queen of Ambala. What did happen to her?" He says

"She died along with my father when Pure Ones attacked Ambala when I was three." She replies before becoming crestfallen from remembering what happened that long ago

"Cheer up, lass. I am sorry for bringing up something like that. Come on, let's go and take a tour of the tree." He says which makes Autumn ease up

They both fly off and she is shown the grand tour of Ga'Hoole. She is shown the training grounds, the Guardian Training Academy, where the Parliament is, the main hall, the library and a few other places. Autumn find the library interesting as she is a book-worm at heart. She finds heading a way to escape from her complicated life and all the abuse she had encounter. Lyze tells her that he wrote some books and she says that she would love to read them some time. that makes Lyze fall silent, since he might be good friends with her.

He then takes to where she will be staying. She will be living with Allomere, seeing as she was married off to him. Her belongings here delivered there already and she is taken there after she visits the library. She ends up taking off her scarf and puts on her hood. He is blown away by her beauty when she wears her purple hood.

"Thanks for showing me around, Lyze." She says

"You're welcome." He replies

Then it goes quiet and they stare at each other. Autumn is only a tad taller than Lyze as she is pretty small for her type of owl. She had stopped growing when she was 14. She didn't grow any higher since then and they don't know why. They guess she was meant to be a petite she-owl.

"_My Glaux… He is like what my mother told me. He is kind, courteous, noble and brave… Wait… Do I have a crush on Lyze of Kiel?!" _Autumn thinks to herself

"_I wonder why she had come to Ga'Hoole and is staying with Allomere. Besides, she is pretty cute… What am I saying?! She is… Wait, how old is she? Either way, she is at least years younger than you. I am not about to do what Surtr did. Besides, she would need to marry a prince or something."_ Lyze thinks

Their train of thought and staring is ended when Autumn looks in the mirror to see her reflection she gets a container of ochre and applies more. Lyze is perplexed of why she is wearing ochre when she is flawless. He decides to ask her some things.

"So, Autumn, what brings you to Ga'Hoole?" Lyze asks

"Do you promise not to tell anyone until the party?" Autumn asks back

"Ok, if you tell me why." He replies

"Lyze, I was married off to Allomere. It was the only way to save my kingdom from going to war with the Great Tree. It was a sacrifice I had to make." She explains

"How old are you? I know I shouldn't ask a lady how old she is, but I have to know." He asks

"16, almost 17 years old." She replies

"Holy Glaux! You are 16 and married?!" He exclaims

"I know…" She sighs "I was forced down the aisle. Truth be told, I didn't even kiss Allomere." She replies

"He has that effect on women…" Lyze says before he breaks into laughter. Autumn doesn't get the joke at all and she just smiles politely

Then it falls into awkward silence and Autumn breaks it by saying "Well, I have to get ready."

"I'll leave you to it. See you later, Autumn." Lyze says

Autumn then is left alone to unpack her things and to find an outfit to wear to the welcome celebration later on.


	3. Chapter 3: Welecome to Ga'Hoole

Chapter 3: Welcome to Ga'Hoole

Autumn gets herself ready. She decides to wear her beaded crown along with her purple hood. She also changes the pin to a waratah. She then joins the others in the main hall for the celebration. It may be short notice, put things can happen in a few short hours. Barran had organised the whole thing as she can make big events happen on short notice. She is good at organising things in a hurry.

Everyone is having a good time as they welcome Autumn to Ga'Hoole. The whole room goes silent when Boron gathers their attention. They all stare at the officials table as Boron begins his address.

"People of Ga'Hoole, I have one thing to say. On behalf of all of Ga'Hoole, we extend a warm welcome to the Princess of Ambala, Princess Autumn Kin. Sure, her kingdom was being a pain in the ass, but she has a reason for being here. I have some shocking news that will be very shocking." Boron starts

"Honey, I have told you four times that the suspense thing isn't really working." Barran says

"Whatever, I am just warning them. Now, please shush." Boron replies

Barran then takes her place as she just replies with "humph" and sits down. Autumn then sighs as he is about to mention that she has been married off.

"Now then, Princess Autumn has been married off to Lord Allomere. I know that isn't something that is legal or even moral, but unfortunately there has been no way to end the hate between the kingdoms and sadly that was the only way out. Also, her age will end up making you say "Oh my Glaux", but we will try and overlook that." Boron explains as Autumn face wings, before he asks "Would you like to say some words, Autumn?"

Autumn stands up and she takes a deep breath. Everyone is still gobsmacked that a very young woman, who is barely an adult at most, has been forced into a marriage. Her nerves have caught up with her and she stands before the hundreds of eyes that are looking at her. Silently judging her as she stands. Some of her ochre has rubbed off and the swollen, purple scars are showing through.

"Thank you, Boron. Hi, I am Princess Autumn, the Princess of the Kingdom of Ambala. My brother has sent me here as u am a symbol of what an agreement is. This treaty is only because of another type of agreement, a marriage. One thing I want to say is that I am honoured that all of you have organised a welcome party for me. Thank you." Autumn states

The party continues and she goes off and re-applies her make up. She then skulls down a glass of wine and joins the others at the party. She has some fun and some of the others in the Ga'Hoole tree are asking her things. She then is escorted back to her hollow as she asks to go to bed. You couldn't blame her for wanting to get to bed, besides, she has travelled a long way from Ambala to Ga'Hoole.

Next night, Autumn is asleep when she feels something jabbing her. Again and again she fells something or someone jab her before she wakes up to find Allomere poking her with a stick.

"Ow!" Autumn exclaims

"Finally got you up. You are going to be late." Allomere replies

"For what?" She asks before continuing "Also, I thank you for not shaking me. I hate to be of protest, but I prefer it if people don't lie one talon on me. I just don't want to explain why."

"No wonder I used the stick. Glaux, you can't even stand in a room for two minutes and be polite without running off." He mutters

"What did you say?" She asks

"Autumn, I hate to be impolite, but get ready." He says before leaving her room

The young and perplexed princess decides to do what he said. Seeing as she is to be presented before parliament. Autumn knows it isn't formal, but still formal at the same time. She decides to wear her normal attire of the hood and her beaded crown. While looking in the mirror, she looks at her scars.

"_Will they ever heal over? I see nothing more than reminders of what he was. Fifteen years I suffered under him. Beaten over and over. My scars are as visible as the moonlight. However many times I cover them, I can't find a way. Before they heal away over time, they shall remain on my face. Haunting me like the day he first raised his wing." _Autumn thought in a soliloquy as she applied more and more ochre upon her face

Her eyes cry tears of silence as she stares at her masquerade. The princess knows that she is wearing nothing more than a masquerade mask of ochre to cover the truth. She wipes them away and tucks away her fear to lie dormant within her heart. She then joins Allomere and they fly to the parliament. Autumn knows not of why they had wanted her to come, but she remains positive. She then is asked to enter the parliament. She walks into the parliament and everyone eyes her as she enters.

She stands before the monarchs, Boron and his fiancé, Barran as she knows she represents Ambala. Knowing that she has to be formal, but only to other members that are not of regal status, she doesn't bow or anything. Seeing as she doesn't need to.

"I call to order the Guardians. The first thing on the agenda is to welcome Autumn to the Guardians." Boron announces

"Whatever do you mean?" Autumn asks

"Well, Autumn, you are a regal of another kingdom. You represent Ambala as it is your home kingdom. Also, for the reference, you are married to Lord Allomere. This classifies you as an Official, but also a Royalist, like Boron and I." Barran explains

"That means, that I am representing Ambala in the Guardians like an ambassador." Autumn says

"Correct." Boron replies

"So, what do I have to do, exactly? I am kinda confused." Autumn asks

"Barran will give you a rundown on what it is like being a Guardian later. But for now, you are merely a trainee. Besides, we don't even know what chaw you are in and also what training you have." Boron replies

"I can answer that. I have been trained to use swords, claws, throwing daggers, a kitana or two. I am a perfect marks-owl when it comes to using my bow and arrow. I know talon-to-talon combat, aerial combat, spying, healing and how to fend for myself." Autumn explains

"Wow." Lyze utters in surprise

Discussions then follow as a few people think she is over qualified to even be a teenager. Allomere is surprised to hear that his "wife" can somehow handle herself, because he would clearly doubt that she would be brave, seeing as she is like a shell of herself and she is merely acting tough. Barran and Strix are talking and they smile at Autumn to be friendly. She sees that they are smiling and she smiles back. Boron then starts to talk again and they fall silent.

"Well, Autumn, never knew that. They must be like Tyto when it comes to their training." Boron says

"Sort of, I just had to learn all of this since my parents died when I was young." Autumn replies

"However, you will have to attend the Academy for a bit, seeing as you are only a young owl and to find what chaw you would be in. Besides, you should only require a three to six month, maybe, attendance at the Guardian Training Academy. For now, you are a member of the Guardians, however, you will be a temporary until your training is complete. Your Parliament place is next to my fiancé, Barran." Boron declares

"I guess that would be in order." Autumn agrees

"Welcome to the Guardians. You are now called Princess Lady Autumn Seward as…" Boron announces

"I have to cut you off there. I am _not_ going by the last name that I would because I am married. I will forever go by Princess or Lady Autumn Kin. I am loyal to Ambala and now also to the Great Tree, however, not to my quote-unquote "husband" whom I have been married off to." Autumn interrupts

"Good point. Well then, Welcome, Princess Lady Autumn Kin." Boron says

She then takes her place next to Barran. They have a little bit of a discussion of what goes on. Autumn knows that she will have to go to the GTA, seeing as they want to make sure she will be able to fight for herself. Barran says that if she can survive living in Ambala, she could survive going to the Guardian Training Academy. Besides, she will be in Strix Struma's class if you come to think about it. Besides, she would be master class material.


	4. Chapter 4:Literacy

Chapter 4: Literacy

Autumn is in the library. Since coming to Ga'Hoole, the Ambalan Princess is curious about the library and all that is in it. She seems to be interested in the stories that Lyze of Keil had told her about. She is wandering in the library and she does already have a few books referring to a whole assortment of things she finds interesting. She loves a good book, since that has been her only escape from her complicated life.

Autumn is one of those princesses. She chooses knowledge over beauty, even though she has both equally. Her smarts are what makes her good at reasoning, politics, math and high levels in reading and writing. She was tutored before she ended up learning all by herself. Then comes her astounding beauty. Her name sake is because she looks like autumn leaves. She was born in autumn, but her colours were the same as the leaves falling outside. Over the years, she has grown from an owlet into her young adult stature. She may be only 16, but she is as elegant and enchanting as an adult (comparing her to Nyra, who descends from the line of the Goddess of Beauty).

As she ventures through the library, she is not paying attention to where she is going. She bumps into someone and both owls fall down. Autumn sees who is in front of her and it is none other than the owl who was her tour guide.

"Hello, Lyze. It is nice to see you again." Autumn says

Lyze gets up and helps autumn. She adjusts her hood that had fallen off her head, but she sees that her beaded crown had fallen off. They look around for it and find the beaded crown on top of the book Lyze was carrying. He picks it up and she is about to take it when he signals for her to bow her head. She then does that and he pulls back her hood and places the crown on her head as like she is being coordinated. She gets up, fixes her hood, and she has a mere well-mannered giggle as Lyze bows.

"You are quite funny, you know." Autumn smiles

"Not an explanation can merely portray what respect a princess deserves. Besides, you are the only princess here until the first born of my goddaughter, Queen Barran, if it will be a daughter." Lyze replies

"You need not bow to me, Lyze of Kiel. One like I respect all in my presence, but you need not treat me with the respects given by my noble hatching. Besides, you have my respects and you knew my mama from when you were an owlet." She says

"Needless to say, she was as beautiful as you." He replies

"So. Why are you here in the library?" She asks

"Boron asked me to find a book for him. He is in one of his moods where he is being farer than usual." He replies

"I see." She says in understanding

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"I was looking for some books to read. I am somewhat bored. I guess when I go the Guardian Training Academy maybe then I won't be bored." She replies

"Like I said on the tour, some of my books are here in the library. Some are chronicles and some are other things. Besides that, there are lots of things in the library anyway." He says

"Well, I do love a good book. Shame males aren't like books." She quips

They both quietly laugh at the motion as Autumn has a cute smile upon her face. She then hands Lyze the book and he is mesmerized on her beauty. Autumn also feels something also and she cannot explain much of it.

"_He is very charming owl… I think I do have a small crush…" She thinks, having a bit of a mental blush_

"_She is an adorable young woman. It is terrible to hear that she has been married like a grown up when she is merely a baby herself. I would hope that she would survive being away from her home and being married off to that SOB." He thinks_

"Well, Autumn, it has been nice talking to you, but I have to go." He says

"See you later then, Lyze." She smiles

Lyze then takes off and Autumn continues through the library. She then picks up her books and goes back to her hollow. She is reading and is so absorbed in the book she is reading; she doesn't notice a package in the living room. She then leaves the room to go and get a drink when she sees the package in plain sight. She picks it up and opens it. Whole bunches of things are in it, especially Books and a letter. She takes out the letter and reads it.

"_Dear Autumn Kin,_

_Ahead of attending Middle Year at the GTA, the year for 15 and 16 year old students, your textbooks and notebooks have been provided for your class, Fire Master Class. The mandatory classes are Math, English, Navigation, Religious Studies, Tracking, Geography, History, Combat and Ga'Hoololigy._

_The electives that run for Middle Year 1 & 2 are non-compulsory, as some students prefer to focus more on their studies rather than study electives that are teaching things used in certain chaws: Music, Art, Drama, Food tech, Healing, and Commerce._

_Please inform us if you want to do an elective so we have the right class data._

_Thanks."_

Autumn then unpacks the things, as she will start attending on Monday. She ends up going back to her reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Firgrative to-do-list

Chapter 5: Figurative to-do-list

The night comes. Autumn is still asleep when the moon finally rises above the sea. Autumn hears a loud crash, which wakes her from her sleep. She is looking around to find the origin of the noise, when she finds her books everywhere. She finds it peculiar. She jumps to the obvious conclusion, seeing it was her estranged husband who had knocked over her schoolbooks. She heads out into the living room and finds Allomere half-asleep wandering around.

Autumn clears her throat before asking, "Did you knock over my books?"

"What books?" Allomere asks before realising "Oh… Those books…"

"You are such a klutz, you realise." She scoffs

"Whatever. And that coming from the very she-owl that walked into a door last night." He replies in haste

"I do not give a damn, truly I do not." She replies

She then collects her books up and places them in her satchel. She is about to leave when she feels Allomere touch her back. She then panics and says things over and over in a panic. Allomere is trying to get a word in as he tries to apologise, but she keeps panicking. This wears off in a few seconds.

"Please, don't… do that ever… Again…" She barely makes out as she calms down, still having a slight panic

"Are you ok?" He asks

He takes her face as she had turned away to see if she is ok. She then freaks out again and becomes a crying mess in the corner. Allomere is confused of why she is like this. She then calms down again and he decides to avoid touching her, seeing as he remembers the incident back in Ambala.

"If you don't mind, I have to go. I know that one would be concerned, but I shall never explain." She merely says

She then takes her satchel and leaves; in her mind, she remembers the pain of when her brother would hit her. She would remember the arrogant teenager disciplining the young and sensitive toddler Autumn. She was a mere three years old when her brother started. She has never been the same and her nervous tick happens. She doesn't like it when someone touches her because of this and Allomere had triggered her tick to go off. She calms down before she enters the classroom.

Now, over time, Autumn attends the GTA. She learns things that she had never heard of when she was teaching herself. She is acting classes like English and History. She chose to do music as an elective and in her classes; Autumn impresses the music teacher, Madame Plonk as she has a lovely voice, which is beautiful when she sings opera. She also chose to do Drama and she is an excellent actress, if no one touches her that is.

Autumn is in the library studying when a messenger comes up to her and hands her a scroll.

"_Princess Autumn,_

_You are invited to the wedding of King Aaron and Lady Merissa. The wedding will be held on the 22__nd__ of November and it is a black tie event. Lady Merissa herself has also appointed you one of her bridesmaids._

_Don't forget to RSVP before the 11__th__ of October. The wedding is held at the Ambalan Palace courtyard and the reception is being held in the Ballroom."_

"_Why would I attend the wedding of the very bastard who had treated me like racdrops most of the live from when I was a little one?"_ Autumn thinks to herself

Lyze comes beside her and she doesn't flip out when he taps her on the shoulder. She does trust him, since her mother had known him from her owlet years, besides the point that she does have a crush on him.

"What is that?" He asks

"Oh nothing…" She replies while rolling up the scroll

He seizes it from her grip, without hurting her as he yanks it away. He then reads it and makes thinking noises like "Ahum" and "Hmm" as he reads. He knows it is an invitation to a wedding, he is trying to make Autumn laugh, since she was a bit sad before. It is working, as she is not trying to laugh.

"Looks like there is some funny business going on in Ambala." He says

She rolls her eyes and then says, "it is just a cruddy wedding. Aristocrats are too spoiled to cause trouble."

"I guess you are right, besides. I don't see you causing trouble." He smiles

"I am not going to that stupid thing anyway." She mentions

"Why?" He asks

"Well… I don't really like my brother. Since he did some bad stuff…" She says before realising what she almost said "Oh… Never mind that."

"What were you about to say?" He asks

"Oh nothing…" She says, dodging the subject

"It sounds more than "nothing". What does your brother do?" He asks

She then takes her books and runs off. When she leaves the library, she starts to cry. Someone had made her remember all the terrible things her brother did to her. She remembers him beating her when she had accidently spilled her drink. Her brother beat her until Ethan stopped him from hurting her fervour. Autumn is crying when she gets back to her hollow. She lies on her bed and cries loudly tears of fear and of sadness.

Lyze follows her, since he is concerned and knocks on her door. It has been barricaded, as she doesn't want anyone to see her crying. Her tears are now tears of silence as she cries into her wing. From the other side if the door, there is no response from Autumn and Lyze decides to leave her be after a few minutes of trying to get a response out of her.

Next night, Autumn sits her exam. On her mind is all she had been thinking about over the daytime. Memories resurfaced when she had spent her day having daymares. She then has her combat exam she is defeated in one hit. Strix Struma sees that something must be on Autumn's mind that is bothering her. After class, Strix tries to have a word with the spathic spotted owl, but she merely ignores her.

Then, the fateful day comes that she is graduating. Unlike the other students her age, she only needed at least three months training. Autumn is getting ready for her Guardian Initiation Ceremony. She then is with other graduates from the Senior Year who are becoming guardians. They are given their helms first and then Autumn waits.

She then walks out and stands before Boron and Barran. Autumn says the pledge and after, Boron makes an announcement.

"Citizens of Ga'Hoole, before Princess Autumn is named a guardian, I have an announcement. Autumn will become a ryb, as she will teach in the Guardian Training Academy. Seeing, as she is the most intellectual graduate yet also because she is a very good teacher herself. Few of us had learned many things we didn't know before when Autumn is around. Her knowledge will be vitally important for educating the Youngling Guardians in Training." Boron announces

Autumn then becomes a Guardian (officially). She places on her elegant helmet and then the party for the graduations start. Autumn is having fun and she is chatting up a storm with the other Ga'Hoolian ladies of the tree. Then, Autumn is asked to dance by Lyze and she is a bit shy, the ladies encourage her and she finally accepts. He takes her wing and she is lead out onto the dance floor. The ladies are fawning over the moment as they think it is cute. Barran finds it sweet that her godfather is being friends with the timid princess. Boron had told her that she was petrified at the meeting and she had run away crying.

Autumn knows what chaw she is in. She had been double tapped, which does happen often in the tree, as she has to have someone keep an eye on her. She had been placed in the search and rescue under the watch of her "husband" and weather interpretation with her new friend/family friend Lyze of Keil (possibly as Barran knows about the friendship between her godfather and the Princess and she organised it. Only as seeing as Lyze told goddaughter that she is the only one so far, that has placed a wing or talon on her without the panic. Also, he knew Autumn's Mother, Queen Celeste, from childhood).

Autumn is also teaching a class in the Middle Year by the name of Star Class. The lower class has students that don't make the cut or have lower grade averages. She is nice and explains things thoroughly so others know what to do.

While dancing, the two are talking.

"I never have danced in a celebration before. I only had attended the Ambalan Debutante Ball and I probably sucked at dancing." Autumn admits

"You are doing an excellent job dancing. I don't think you suck." Lyze replies

She then turns her head slightly and is starting to blush when she says "Thank you."

Allomere sees this sight when he is peaking to Boron. He has been married to the elegant she-owl for a few months and she freaks out when he (or anyone else in that matter) touches her. However, with Lyze, she isn't flipping out. He thinks something is up and is keeping an eye on the war minister and the estranged wife of his.

Meanwhile, back on the dance floor

"It has been nice dancing, but I have to do so something." Autumn says

"See you later or in Guardian Parliament tomorrow?" Lyze asks

"maybe later. I am not missing all the celebrations." She smiles

Autumn disappears and she goes to apply more ochre on her face. Lyze follows her and sees her scars in the mirror she is in front of. She starts to cry again and Lyze is shocked to see swollen purple bruises on her face. He then leaves and thinks of who would do this to her, and he knows that it is not Allomere since he heard that she had flipped out then he tapped on her shoulder with his wing. Autumn then enters the room a moment later and she is hiding her tears away.


	6. Chapter 6: Hardly a couple

Chapter 6: Hardly a Couple

Ga'Hoolians alike are talking about recent events. As Autumn becomes a ryb, people are starting to question the arranged marriage. Autumn is the pride of Ambala. Her beauty and intellect defines her and her kingdom. She represents Ambala in the Guardians. All are thoroughly convinced that Allomere only agreed to marry her for the power she possesses. They all see that Autumn and Allomere are never seen together and she has her panics. Autumn herself is learning to trust the people she knows. However, this trust is not extended to her "husband" as she senses something dark about him in her gizzard.

On the other side of arguments, all know that Allomere never acknowledges the Ambalan Princess' presence. Most have seen in events that happen in the tree that when she is standing near him, he ignores her. Strix finds that troubling, like most of the population in the tree.

As for Autumn, she is fitting in well. She is now 17, almost 18 years old. The wedding anniversary comes and Autumn isolates herself away from sight. She had told asked her family friend, Lyze to take her classes for her. He is willing to accept, but he tried to ask why, but she did not answer. Knowing her secret of the bruises that have now healed, he is worried for Autumn as she is proving that her anxiety is proving the worst of her. On this night, Autumn is sealed away. Everyone is asking where Autumn is and Allomere had not noticed that she had locked herself away and he doesn't care wither way, but if she disappears, maybe then he will care.

Boron is concerned and asks Lyze why she would seal herself away, seeing as his fiancé had mentioned that he knew Autumn's mother. He then admits that he saw her applying ochre onto her face a month's back to cover the bruises she had been given. Boron then says that he had too seen Autumn with the unusual amount of makeup on when she was presented before him and Allomere back in Ambala. Lyze also says that she didn't want to attend her brother's wedding and when he asked why she flew off crying. Both the owls think that she was a victim of child abuse. Lyze then says a silent promise to keep Autumn safe, as he is truly worried for the spotted owl he holds dear to his heart.

He then goes over to Autumn's and she still has herself sealed away. He knocks on her door and she doesn't respond. This is troubling towards this whiskered screech owl. Lyze then forces the door open to find Autumn asleep. The room is dark and she is in the shadow of the light from the hallway that shines in through the doorway. He stands by her bedside and she wakes up.

"What are you doing here?" She asks

"I'm worried about you. What has been going on?" He replies

Autumn remains silent as she pretends to fall back asleep. He then notices a small vile next to her bed. He picks it up and smells it.

"Eucalyptus." He mutters before asking, "Is this cold medicine?"

"Maybe…" She replies

"Are you trying to get out of being around the others on this night? I don't think you are sick." He asks

"My freedom was taken this night a year ago! You don't understand what this means!" She exclaims with tears in her eyes

"I do understand. I do." He replies

"Please leave me alone!" She cries

He then picks up the crying spotted owl and holds her close as she cries. She allows him to hug her, as she needs someone in this time to assure her that things are ok. Lyze has the beautiful spotted owl in his wings as she continues to cry. Autumn can't control all the emotions she had bottled up over the whole year she has been in the Ga'Hoole Tree and even before that.

"it's ok. It's ok." He whispers

"I will never be free anymore…!" She mutters

"You are freer than you think. The marriage may not have a way to be annulled, but Ga'Hoole is a realm of freedom and equality. You are allowed to do anything and everything here." He assures her

"Really?" She asks in whisper

"Yes." He replies

There is a silence as you can hear Autumn's whimpers. The deafening silence is scary towards the princess. Lyze then lets go as she walks towards the window.

"_If I am free… Why am I suppressed? Why am I living in a sham marriage? If you have such answers, Lyze of Keil, tell me at once." Autumn demands in her thoughts_

She then opens the window and the breeze in the Ga'Hoole tree fills her hollow with crisp night air. The room had been very stuffy until the window is opened. Autumn lights a few candles in her room and Lyze watches her closely. Ever since seeing her bruises that night, he had been keeping an eye on her. They have finally healed, but he wants to know who had laid a wing on her like that. Boron thinks it was Autumn's brother, King Aaron Kin.

"Boron said that parliament will be around four. Will you be coming?" He asks

"I will come…" She replies

She then gets ready and comes to Guardian Parliament. She is wearing her normal attire as she attends the parliament. Barran asks if she is ok and she tells her that she had wanted to have some time to herself. Barran understands with a smile and a nod. Lyze sees the silent tears from the princess, as she remains distant. Using her hood as a mask over her beautiful face. You can barely see though the material but you can make out her amber eyes.

Later, after a long and tedious meeting, dealing with some problems in the world and in the Ga'Hoole Tree, Lyze is going to ask Autumn how she is, but he is summoned by his goddaughter (**Barran**). He would chase her up, but he cares more about his goddaughter at most times, as she is the closest thing to family (and a daughter), he has, since his beloved wife, Lil, died a few years ago. He then disappears to the Palace Hollows to go see how his goddaughter fares and what she wants.

Autumn is taking a stroll as she has all negative thoughts running through her head. They weigh down her mind and her beauteous smile had disappeared from her equally beauteous face. She then decides to return to her hollow, as she just wants to be alone on this night. On her mind are flashbacks of the wedding that occurred on this night a year ago. No one had objected and she had been forced to say the two words. Her brother could had hit her again if she had defied him and refused. He was going to cause war anyway and Boron would have ripped him limb from limb anyway, as he doesn't take lightly to those who cause trouble.

When she comes into where she and her "husband" live, she is in the living room when she picks up one of her books on the floor and places it somewhere it won't be trashed. Allomere then enters the room.

"Autumn." He simply says

"For once you noticed me." She says with venom in her voice

"I know I have been ignoring you and I am sorry." He replies

"Do you _really_ believe that I would forgive you?" She asks in rhetoric

"Why is it that you are so cold, hmm? I know that you hate the agreement, but could you really lighten up about it." He replies with a curious look

"Do I have to explain myself when…?" She lectures

"The answer is obviously yes, princess." He interjects

"Whatever you may think, I am not about to sink to that level." She replies with a scorn

"Oh really? You're half way to braking point and I can see it in your eyes." He investigates, "You can tell a lot about a she-owl by her eyes. They are merely a gateway."

Autumn hesitates her words when she says, "I-it isn't nice to judge a woman, nor the owl that has all of the diplomatic power to have you killed. By Ambala law I could have you killed and Ga'Hoole couldn't do racdrops."

"Your brother hates you, Autumn." He hastily replies "You think he will be on your side, but he isn't. I am the only thing keeping that sprinking bastard at bay."

"I know that and you still don't see my point." She scoffs

"Look." He says before a silence comes to the room, "Autumn, I want to make this work in some sort of way. I want to at least get to know you."

"Why would you do this now, when you have had _a whole year_ to get to know me?" She asks with emphasis on "a whole year"

"Things have been busy, Autumn. You have been teaching in the GTA, but you have a little importance as an ambassador, unlike I." He replies before taking her wing "Besides, a young flower of beauty like a tiger lily needs someone looking out for her or she will wither."

"Need you say such? You are lucky that I have not flipped out and hit you with the wing that you are holding." She replies with a disturbing smirk

"Needless to say, you are a threatening woman with a cunning and intellectual mind." He says with a lovesick stare

"Unhand me this instant, if such an owl of your calibre is intent on manipulating a woman like I, your efforts suck. You cannot use complements and sweet talk against me, you know." She reprimands

"No wonder, you could have fooled me." He sarcastically quips

"I see that was a quip against the way I do not fall for such actions." She replies with a cold tone

"Well then… I then bid you adieu." He says

He goes to kiss her wing when her ticks kick in and she hits him hard across the face with her wing. She then starts to release all of her bottled up nerves and anger when she ends up crying and running away. Allomere tries to stop her but she is too fast for him. She then disappears from sight as she flies off.

A few minutes later, Allomere is looking for her as if she gets into danger, injured or even killed, Ambala will be on his and Ga'Hoole's case and they will go to war if such things breach the agreement. He is flying around calling the spotted owl's name and then he bumps into Barran, another member of the search and rescue chaw. He tells her that Autumn had gone missing and the snowy owl queen is quick to get a search party. She then sends someone to get Lyze for her.

Lyze is in his hollow reading when the messenger comes in and says, "Her majesty, Barran Lynai, summons you." Lyze then heeds this and follows the messenger, since he knows she wouldn't be in the palace by now. He comes into the city centre and sees Barran barking orders at owls.

"What is going on?" He asks

"Autumn has gone missing. She hasn't been seen in a half-hour, godfather." She replies

"Racdrops!" he exclaims

Lyze then takes to the sky and flies around the whole of Ga'Hoole to look for Autumn. Everyone knows she wouldn't want to leave the Great Tree, as she wouldn't know where to go. In reality, she could go to her friend, Prime Minister Ethan, but she is having a panic attack at the moment and isn't thinking straight. Lyze flies to the base of the tree and finds Autumn crying in the Shrine of Cheyenne. She is approximately, where the Goddess of Light and a Princess/Queen of Tyto had been buried. She had started the Guardians to stop Mordecai, as says the stories of the two owls. She sits at the base if the shrine in front of the candles lit there to symbolise the light. The portrait remains on the wall as she sits in front of it. Lyze comes beside her and sees her eyes are closed.

"Marriage is hagsmire. If I had a choice, I would have run away and never came here." Autumn softly says as she has her eyes closed, trapping tears at the source

"We all make sacrifices. All for the good of the kingdoms. I had made a terrible mistake years ago, but it isn't like yours, Autumn." Lyze replies with a saddened sigh

"I tried to say no." She then confesses

"Why didn't you?" He asks out of curiosity and concern for this female spotted owl who has emotions as powerful as most of the weather storms over the Sea of Hoolemere.

"You wouldn't understand my story." She then replies in doubt

"I have many more stories that have different understanding. Especially the Battle of the Ice Claws." He smiles

Autumn turns her head. She had opened her eyes and they are slightly bloodshot from all the crying she has been doing. He knows she has been hurt, just by looking at her. She is beautiful yes, but there is something he senses in his gizzard that makes him see inside of her eyes as if they are windows.

"When I was a little owlet, after my mother and father died, my brother took the throne…" She says before stopping

"Continue, Princess Autumn." He encourages

"He became my legal guardian and…" She says before she feels tears well up in her eyes "…He used to beat me."

"What?" He exclaims in horror and disbelief

"He used to beat me when he thought I needed to learn a lesson." Autumn cries, "he used to beat me with his wing every time I did something he disliked. He never gave a dam about me."

"How dare an elder brother do this to his younger sister? Child abuse is plain immoral like marrying you off and that sick sprinking cunt should rot in jail for what he did. King or no king, he should be punished." He exclaims in fury

Autumn starts to cry loudly. Lyze then holds her close as she cries in pain and exclaims repeatedly "Please. Please, don't hurt me! I am sorry!" He tries to stop this as he tells her repeatedly that Aaron is not here to hurt her. She still cries as her memories that she had suppressed have caught up with her. She finally calms down when her flashback ends. She reduces down to a whimper, as she doesn't want to cry no more. Lyze lets her go, but she still holds his wing.

"I fear that Allomere is like my brother. He already ignores me like my brother did for all these years of my life." She softly breathes

"No one is as bad as your brother, Autumn." He assures her as he still holds onto her wing "come on, I'll tell the others that I found you later. You need some time away from the others."

He then leads her out of the shrine and they fly off to his hollow. Barran sees Lyze and Autumn pass and she knows that the Ambalan Princess needs some time for herself. She knows that she has been a bit distant and she has tried to make friends, but Autumn has been too emotional for a bit to be speaking to Barran. Besides, Barran is roughly the same age as Autumn, as she is going to be 18 soon and married and coroneted.

Meanwhile, the pair of owls, land at Lyze's hollow. Autumn sits by a window as she contemplates thought. Lyze then gives her a cup of tea and she smiles and thanks him for the notion. He then leaves her for a few minutes as he is going to tell Luna Aura (Barran's codename that Lyze made up to accommodate the fact she is a goddess of the moon secretly) that Autumn is safe.

By now, Boron would be stressed as hagsmire if Autumn is injured or worse, since he is not in the mood to be dealing with King Aaron of Ambala. Barran is doing all of the work while Boron passes around (which it seems all Ga'Hoolian Kings do as some sort of habit) thinking of what to do if Autumn has been injured or, Glaux forbid, dead. The news then finally comes and all are relieved that she is safe and not dead like they feared. After a few hours, things are normal again.

Meanwhile, Autumn is still sitting by the window as the sun rises. Lyze returns and she turns around. In the rising sun, Autumn's feathers have a beautiful glow. She does still have a frown, as she remains saddened over her past. She then hugs Lyze once more, as he is trying his hardest to take the frown away. He would remember when young Barran was sad, the owlet's uncle and aunt had asked him to cheer her up. It was either a funny story or a hug that always brought a smile to the young snowy owl's face. Now, he is treating Autumn as if he had Barran when she was younger, of course, he was only still a young adult himself, but Barran's mother, Silva-Moon, was only young when her daughter came along also.

"Autumn, I am going to say one thing at this time." He announces before the young female looks at him with a sense of confusion "I just want to say that… I want to make sure that no one will hurt you ever again. Celeste, Glaux bless her, would want you to be happy and I want to make sure of that."

"You promise that you are going to keep me safe?" she asks in confusion

"I will never let no one harm you or let harm get in your way. I care about you, Autumn. You are a sweet lass and no one shall ever lay a wing on you." He replies

"Thank you…" She says before she kisses him on the cheek as thanks

They then decide to take her back to her hollow, as she is getting sleepy, possibly from the cold remedy she had drank.

"_I never knew that someone was going to listen to me… He promised that he would protect me… I am so happy…" Autumn thinks to herself_

"_Why would someone harm a beautiful creature like Autumn? She is a delicate young woman and now she had been reminded of wounds from her past. I wish I could set her free as she said that her freedom was gone the day she had married. I do care a lot about her… She is a beautiful creature, like a goddess and her smile is beautiful. I wish that I could punish that cunt for all he did. No one shall be harmed like that and made yeep. I shall watch over, Autumn forever… Mark my words, Celeste. Your daughter will be happy… I promise…" Lyze thinks as he looks to Autumn who is smiling_


	7. Chapter 7: Autumn's 18th Birthday

Chapter 7: Autumn's 18th Birthday

After what happened a few weeks ago, Autumn has been trying to keep herself under control. She finds it cute that Lyze promised that he would protect her. She had never had anyone say that they would protect her, not even her one friend in Ambala, Prime Minister Ethan, said that he would protect her. It is just business as normal in Ga'Hoole She knows her mother was right when she remembered some of the things her mother said about Lyze from when she was a little owlet.

In the weeks leading up to her birthday, she has visions of the past 16 years living with her brother. She thinks it has something to do that she admitted her dark secret she had hid away. However, it is only Lyze that knows this secret and he promises not to tell anyone, even if it would be the right thing to jail Aaron. However, they both believe that karma will get him for what he had done. In these weeks, she finds herself waking up at Glaux-knows-what hour. Allomere had tried to speak to her in that state several times, but Autumn cannot speak. She becomes irresponsive and expressionless, like a living statue.

In the week before her birthday, she has been losing sleep and still affected by her dreams. She doesn't know why such things appear to her in her sleep. Lyze is worried for the Princess, among a few others that have been friends with her, and her students in the GTA. She isn't supporting a smile like she usually does. She has a depressed and tired look and her tolerance to her students when they are doing bad things is wearing thin. She would never give a detention to a student, in fact, she had never given one to anyone as of yet, but she happened to give one boy in Star Class a detention. When the rest of the rybs found out that, they all are shocked to know Autumn gave a detention. She is the most placid teacher here and yet, she snaps and gives a detention.

Things lighten up two days before her birthday as she is able to sleep peacefully once again, without haunting daymares in her subconscious. She begins to smile again, seeing as she had been cranky for a bit. Lyze thinks it is good that she is smiling again, as he had been worried for the princess. Unlike a _certain_ owl that most of the time ignored the fact she was depressed and daymare ridden.

The night of her hatchday, she seems a bit uneasy for some reason. The Ambalan Princess doesn't realise until she looks in the mirror that she looks more grown up now. She remembers herself being smaller for some reason. She remembers the bruises that were on her face when she first came to the Great Tree. She gently touches her face as in the mirror; she imagines she sees the purpled and swollen bruises upon her beauteous face. It took her forever to heal such scars, the cause unknown to her, as she heals quickly. She then gets ready for a night at the GTA. When she comes into her classroom and starts teaching her class, a letter is placed on her desk. She looks at it and it is a card from her class. They all start singing "happy Birthday" and they give her a present with that.

"Thanks guys." Autumn smiles

The rest of the night, she gets birthday cards from the others. She gets a whole heap of happy birthdays from everyone in the Great Tree. Then as she is finishing her teaching for the day, she hears someone when she is putting textbooks away. Then she turns around to see Lyze at the entrance of the room. He is holding a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Are those for me?" Autumn asks surprised

"Flowers are the only thing I could think of. You are getting so many cards anyway. Save paper and they have a sweet smell about them." Lyze replies smartly

"Well… I had never gotten flowers before… Thank you." She smiles, before she starts to blush

"There is another thing. You'll have to wear this blindfold. Strix has a surprise for you." he then says as he holds up a black blindfold

She then takes off her crown and he holds it as he ties the blindfold onto her face. He then leads her, while holding her beaded crown, using his voice as they fly from where the GTA is located in the upper levels, to the main hall, which is lower down in the Great Tree. She then lands and there is soft talking going on. Lyze then takes off the blindfold and her eyes are met with the sight of everyone she knows in front of her.

"Surprise! Happy Hatchday, Princess Autumn!" Everyone says in unison

Autumn is awestruck in surprise as she looks around to see everyone here to celebrate her birthday. Strix comes up with Barran and they are waiting for Autumn to get her focus back, before they talk to her.

"Oh my Glaux… Thank you, so much." Autumn smiles with tears of joy beaming

"No problem. Besides, I came up with it while QB got everyone and everything else done." Strix smiles

"Alright, lets party!" Barran yells happily before the crowd cheers.

The party hypes up as they are celebrating the Ambalan Princess' eighteenth birthday. Autumn feels so honoured as they went to the trouble to hold her a party. Besides, when an owl comes of age, it is a time of celebration, especially as they are all grown up now. It is especially celebrated as she is the Princess of Ambala kingdom. The next one is of their queen, Barran, as she will come of age in the start of winter and she will be old enough to be crowned (and also married). Autumn now sees herself not a child anymore, and she will someday find a way out of her marriage. She is now just celebrating her birthday with all that came.

In this night of celebration, Autumn is drinking wine. She, as a Princess of Ambala, was allowed to drink it with her dinner back there, but they said that she shouldn't do that here in Ga'Hoole. She has been confused with this for a while, seeing as she is loyal to that kingdom and follows the law, but she had been allowed to back in her home kingdom of Ambala. She couldn't care less sometimes, as if she was hurt or killed, Ambala would be on their case. If a breach happens, they have to watch out.

Anyways, Princess Autumn is having a good time… before things get a bit off. She becomes tipsy and they think she is drunk. Lyze is the first to see the Princess of Ambala in this state as she becomes a bit clumsier. He is about to go over, before someone beats him to it. Sadly, that "someone" is Allomere.

"What are you doing? You realise how much you are…" He says before she picks up another glass of wine and she carelessly spills it everywhere, barely drinking any of it. Then the smell of wine is emanating off the front of her hooded cape. Just standing there, the smell of how much wine she had spilt on the front of her cape could make you sick. Then he pieces it together and realises what is going on. "Dear Glaux… Autumn Kin, You're drunk!" He then exclaims in shock as he would never see her degrade herself like this. By "degrade" it clearly means that she is "ruining her honour as a Kin Royal", even if Aaron, her brother, already had done that anyways.

"No I am not! I'm perfectly fine. How could you say such a thing?!" She hisses, offended

She then tries to walk away and then crashes into the wall. Upon seeing her do that, a facewing is in order. If anyone were looking, it would be absolutely embarrassing. Especially as she is the Princess of Ambala and she would be making an ass out of herself by walking around drunk and crashing into things and owls. Seeing the embarrassment of the moment will be if someone sees her do something stupid or careless, he tries to take her by the wing to lead her out, but she refuses. She is acting like a child and if it isn't bad enough that she is drunk and already knocking things over, she is about to cause a scene. She stands in her place and he is asking for her to follow, but she is acting childish and arrogant. She says that she wants to stay at the party in Naya'va.

Allomere, getting frustrated over how much the Ambalan Princess is being arrogant and childish is starting to get ticked off. Autumn then runs off onto the dance floor as she joins the others. The disgruntled dignitary of the Guardians then knows that she will end up making an ass out of herself in a matter of seconds. She is dancing around with other owls, who by this time, which is around midday, have also become a tad tipsy. Allomere then forcefully takes Autumn's wing and pulls her away from the party scene and she is not complying with this. By the time they are out of the hall, things are getting difficult.

"You are coming back to the hollow… this… instant!" Allomere exclaims with pauses between words as he is now dragging the Ambalan Princess

"Why should I? As far as I am concerned, I have free will." Autumn asks, a little annoyed

"Because you are making a complete fool of yourself." He replies both disgust and in absolute

Autumn stops in her tracks and takes her wing back from his grip. She then looks at him with a fierce glare before she sneers "Since when have you EVER cared about me and my actions? As far as I am concerned, we are merely polar opposites."

"Oh for sprink sake…" he exclaims

"Since when?" She asks

"If you want to know the truth, so be it. I have been trying to accept the fact that we are never going to get along or come accustom to the fact that we are husband and wife…" He explains

"…By force" Autumn interrupts with a peeved tone and a super fierce glare

"Whatever!" He exclaims

"It does matter, you SOB!" She spits

"Look, how many times I have _tried_ to get along with you, that crazy ass nervous tick comes in and you are sprinking hysterical with the crying!" He then yells back

"You are the one who ignores me and doesn't give a flying sprink about me, unless I am missing or dead!" She screeches

"sprink this! I am through playing the nice guy here!" He exclaims before taking her wing once more

Allomere drags Autumn all the way back to their residence before she locks herself in her room for the rest of the day. Upon realising Autumn had left, Strix called the party off and they all went to bed. Lyze had heard all that transpired outside and hopes that he isn't doing anything harsh to Autumn. If so, he would uphold his promise made and beat the living daylights out of Allomere.

In the evening, Autumn has a pounding headache when she wakes up. She then hears a knock of her door, which makes her headache worse.

"Umm… Autumn? Are you up?" Allomere asks

"Go away! I have a massive hangover and you are making it worse, you ass!" Autumn yells, peeved once again

"Serves you right, then. I was going to apologise, but since you like yelling and being pissed off more than being nice, forget it!" he replies

Autumn just rolls over in her bed and she hears Allomere sigh from the door as he walks off. She then decides to go back to sleep, even if she has a pounding headache.


	8. Chapter 8: Royal Bestie

Chapter 8: Royal Bestie

Just as Allomere leaves on a mission, Autumn is still not happy with all that is going on. Since her fiasco on the wedding anniversary in February and hearing about the fight on her birthday in April from another owl who had witnessed it, people are wondering what is going on. They have been so distance since that day. Allomere has tried to speak to Autumn, but ever since that day, she hates him for all he had said and done. They do see Autumn with Lyze so much that they think there is a bit of chemistry between the two. Someone in the Ga'Hoole starts a vicious rumour that they are planning to run off together. However, no one in the Guardian Parliament knows about this… until one night in Moon Master Class…

"Good evening, Moon Master Class." Barran says cheerfully as she lands at the door of the classroom

"Good evening, Queen Barran." They all say in unison

She begins her lesson by handing back essays she had marked for their history assignment. They are discussing their marks and most have A's and B's and are pleased with their mark. She then comes to the head of the classroom and writes notices on the backboard of the Battle of Autumn Skies. They all take down the notes and she clears her throat.

"The Battle of Autumn Skies was a battle that was fought with the Pure Ones and Tyto Forest Army. This was the battle before the great coup that occurred only 12 years ago…" She explains

She hears whispering and then takes out a pointer and taps it on the board. She is not impressed that students are talking when she is talking. As it is one of her main rules of educate in the Moon Master Class classroom not to talk over the teacher.

"Ahem. What is all the whispering for, Bray?" She asks while giving them a glare before she asks again "What is it? If you don't answer in the next few seconds, you will have to share with the class."

"Umm… It is about… About…" The student, Bray, stutters when Barran gives a confused, but furious glare. The student gulps and then says "It is about Lady Autumn and Lyze of Keil, your majesty. There is a rumour going around."

"What rumour is circulating around about my godfather and the Princess of Ambala?" She asks with a shocked and still angry glare

"Well… They say that Lady Autumn and your godfather are going to run off together somewhere. I heard it when I was in Coilering Chaw, your majesty." Bray answers

Knowing what ludicrous this is she then decides to deal with this post-haste. Knowing how horrid rumours are and how out of hand they can become. She then opens her textbook and finds questions on the lecture topic.

"Students, read pages 121 and 122 and do questions 1,2,3,4 and five. I have to deal with this. Be right back." She says before rushing out of the classroom. Her students are practically scholars as they never misbehave and all they do is sit and read and do their work. On the other wing, they do sometimes talk out of turn and pass notes. Barran knows her students will be ok.

She flies to the hollow next door where Lyze is giving a class on English and they are studying when she knocks at the entrance and enter. The class is barely working as they are the lower class of the years and are a bit dumb. Sadly, even if Lyze tells them off, they will never behave or do their work.

"Class, say good evening to Queen Barran." Lyze instructs

"Good evening, Queen Barran." They lazily say in unison

"What's up, goddaughter? Something happen?" Lyze asks

"No. Actually it is an emergency meeting." Barran simply says

He then follows her out of the classroom and they end up going chaotic before he pokes his head back in and gives them a warning look and they all just end up lazily doing their work.

"What's going on?" He asks

"I'll explain when we get Autumn." She replies

They then fly off to Autumn's class. She is sitting in her classroom working work as her students are at Combat Class. She then sees the two owls land at the classroom door and she wonders what is going on. They have classes to teach and she is free for the moment.

"What's up?" Autumn asks

"I asked Barran the same question." Lyze replies before looking toward his goddaughter expectantly

"There is a rumour and I do have the liberty to tell you. My students are doing some study work. Any who… The rumour is that you both might run away from Ga'Hoole." She explains

"What?" The two owls exclaim while Barran keeps a straight face

"We do not know who had started this, but I will have to deal with this before you-know-who comes back. I wouldn't want to see you being accused of such things, Autumn." She then informs them

"Well… It is nice of you to tell us." Autumn smiles

"I have to get back to the rascals I call "Ocean Class". I will see you both later." Lyze says before taking off

It is a bit silent for a moment before Barran turns to Autumn.

"So, how are things?" Barran asks "I sorta heard what happened on your birthday."

"Oh… that…" Autumn replies, embarrassed of what happened

"Don't worry; I am not going to say anything bad. Boron and I fight like that all the time." Barran reassuringly smiles, reassuring the spotted owl who breathes a mental sigh of relief.

"Really? I never thought of you two as a couple that would fight." Autumn says, a tad mystified

"There are a lot of things that people don't know about their almost king and queen. The wedding is just after my birthday in a few nights." Barran replies

"Aren't you old enough yet to be married? I was married at 16, but I thought you were already 18." Autumn asks

"No, I am only 17. It is only May and my birthday is in June, the start of winter." Barran replies

"I see, it is in a few weeks, I guess." Autumn smiles

"Yes and I would like for you to attend my party." Barran says

"Me? Attend your party? After what happened, I don't think I would be going to parties so soon." Autumn asks

"Don't worry about that. Besides, I can fix that sort of thing. We are friends, Autumn Kin, don't you think that I would be doing this because you are a Guardian." Barran smiles

"Ok then, I will attend your party, my comrade." Autumn giggles

"I have to get to my class; I'll see you later in parliament." Barran smiles

The snowy owl takes off as the Ambalan Princess is left alone in her empty classroom once more.

"_Barran considers me a friend? I never had a friend before that is the same age as me…" _Autumn thinks with a smile

The said day comes at the start of winter. Snow is falling on the Ga'Hoole tree and the Queen herself has now come of age. On that night, Barran asks if Autumn will be one of her bridesmaids at her wedding with her best friend, Strix Struma. Autumn accepts her friend's request.

The day of the wedding comes and Barran looks elegant as she walks down the aisle. Autumn watches on from the side as the pair say their vows and then are crowned the King and Queen of the Great Tree. At the celebrations following, everyone is having a good time. Autumn herself is basically having the time of her life. She remembers the day after the wedding, she had spent it in her room crying her eyes out and before she left to go to Ga'Hoole.

After the couple return from their honeymoon, Autumn is helping Barran out with being queen, since she now has so many responsibilities. The two girls become like best friends and things couldn't be happier. Strix, Barran and Autumn are all friends as they hang out a lot and also have a book club. The three, especially Barran and Autumn, share a passion for reading, as it is one of the many important things in the world.

Then, Autumn is by Barran's side when the fateful day comes and she lays an egg. Autumn is as sappy as the royal couple as they will have a little blessing running round the Palace Hollows and the Ga'Hoole tree soon. Autumn was by Barran's side the whole time and she did tell someone to tell Boron. The two girls know that the little one will be a cutie. One thing Autumn said was that she declines being the godmother, because she doesn't want it, and Barran understands. The snowy queen then thinks of who would be the perfect godparent to hers and Boron's child.

Strix and Autumn hold a baby shower for Barran and Autumn is the one that contributed greatly. Autumn herself wishes that she would be a mother someday, but she says that she wouldn't mother a child with her "husband" on several reasons. Regardless, the party is a great success and everyone had fun.

One night, Autumn is with Barran when she is at her post. The girls are chatting and having tea.

"I would want to know a bit about you, Autumn. To be honest, we have been friends for ages and we don't know much about each other. Well... I don't know much about you really." Barran brings up

"Well… I… umm…" Autumn says unsure

"Autumn, you can trust me. I am the queen and you are my right hand. I trust you just like my godfather and husband. I would trust you with my life if I had to." Barran smiles

"I don't know what to say really." Autumn replies

"Well… you grew up in Ambala, right?" Barran asks

"Yes." Autumn replies

"I grew up in the North." Barran smiles

"How many brothers and sisters did you have?" Autumn asks confidently

"Actually… my parents were murdered when I was little. It was Pure Ones, I think. I am an only child." Barran replies sadly

"Well... My parents died when I was three. They were killed by the Pure Ones." Autumn says sadly also

"I guess we have that in common." Barran then smiles

"I guess so." Autumn smiles back

"Do you have any kin? That is your last name anyways." Barran asks

"I get the joke." Autumn giggles "I had a brother, he was fourteen years older than I and he became king when our parents died." she says while donning a sad face

"The only family I had was my aunt, uncle and my godfather, Lyze. Now I have Boron and this little one who will soon come into the world." Barran replies "I think my godfather would be like family to you too."

"Well… I guess so. He said he would look out for me." Autumn replies, nervously

"He always looks out for others, no matter what. He would always be around for me and I guess he will be there for you too." Barran smiles

"I guess. He is a nice owl anyways." Autumn replies

"Is there anything else? I would like to know you better and I do, but there is something that lies dormant in your heart, I can tell." Barran asks

"Well… I do have this one thing…" Autumn nervously says

"You can tell me anything." Barran smiles

"I had a terrible past and It was all because of my brother…" Autumn starts

"What did your brother do?" Barran asks, curious of what she said

"My brother used to… beat me." Autumn announces

She braces for an angered outburst, but instead, she gets a hug. She doesn't understand what just happened, but she figures it out. Her sisterly hug makes a tear fall from her eyes, as there was no one that cared for her, especially someone that was a girl or in fact, a girl her age. Autumn starts to cry and Barran is soothing the spotted owl she is giving a sisterly hug to.

"I understand fully and I won't tell anyone. I promise." Barran says

"Thank you for the hug, I thought you were going to try and have my brother arrested or something." Autumn replies

"I can understand why you feel so alone and uncared for. I was like that when my uncle threw me out of the Lynai Family Hollow. I felt so alone because I was the only one of my family and no one else cared about me. I am lucky to be blessed with my godfather and now Boron. You just have to see what you are blessed to have, but one of them is more of a curse really." Barran explains

"We are just like sisters, eh Barran?" Autumn asks

"We are sisters, Autumn. We are sisters." Barran smiles


	9. Chapter 9: Northern & Coup After

Chapter 9: Northern Coup + After

Just as there is Intel coming in about the Pure Ones on the move, Autumn and Barran fear the worst will happen. Barran tells the owl she considers like her sister, that Boron might take up arms and miss the hatching of their baby. Autumn assures Barran that he would never miss an important moment for their family.

In the Parliament meeting, Boron then decides to take all the guardians and leave the tree, meaning in that Barran's fear comes true. They later say goodbye and Autumn and Lyze follow close behind Boron while Barran watches them leave with a saddened face. Boron had promised her that he will be back in time and she knows he will, but is worried anyways.

They get to the Beaks and the Pure Ones are nowhere to be found. They fly north to find the atrocity itself, the Northern Coup. Autumn and the other guardians tried valiantly to save the Schana, but things were taking a turn for the worst. Autumn herself couldn't believe the sight. She could remember when the Pure Ones attacked Ambala. They had attacked and all were fighting to save their kingdom.

She remembers images from that night. There was a lot of arson going on as the Pure Ones started a fire to try and kill everyone. Autumn remembers seeing her mother and father fighting to save the kingdom. She remembers seeing the flames and many owls dying as she and her brother, along with others, were escaping.

She flashes back to now and a Pure One is almost about to attack her when Lyze pushes it away from her.

"Thank you." Autumn says

"No time for that, I had heard someone calling for help in the palace." Lyze replies

"I'm coming." She says

"me too." Strix says

The three guardians fly into the palace as it is caving in. Nyra and her battalion got into the forge underneath the palace and it is now falling apart from the pressure of the explosions have on the palace core. The foundations are falling in and the caves are caving in. The three owls are weaving around falling rocks and follow the noise; Autumn remembers the palace being set on fire by the Pure Ones when they attacked Ambala in her owlet hood.

"Stand guard." Lyze orders as he enters the room

They are outside when they hear a noise. Making both Strix Struma and Autumn jump.

"What was that?" Autumn asks

"Look out, Princess!" Strix yells

A Pure One is about to attack Autumn before she moves out of the way. The two spotted owls share a nod before they engage in battle. Strix uses her swords to battle one while Autumn uses her (smaller version of what seems to be a) Katana blade to fight the Pure One who had tried to ambush her a few moments ago. She has it pinned to the ground before she decapitates its head and Strix slices the crud out of the other. Then the Palace starts to shake again and Autumn is getting worried. They fly back to the door and Lyze comes out carrying a helm and with a snowy owlet (**Guess Who?**).

"What happened?" Autumn asks

"Queen Nynia is dead from being crushed. Let's get Princess Lydea among other things ourselves out of here!" Lyze replies

The three owls are escaping the heavily caving in palace as they barely make it out before it caves in. They begin to fall back as Boron is calling retreat. They are flying back to Ga'Hoole, some wounded and Lyze carrying the owlet and Autumn carrying the helmet.

"What do we do about the Schana Princess, Lyze?" Strix asks, unsure of what to do next

"If we tell Boron, he might freak out that there is a Schana alive and in Ga'Hoole." Lyze replies

"So that means…?" Autumn asks

"We will have to cover up her identity." Lyze finishes her sentence

"This has been a dark day for the North." Strix sighs

"Indeed it has been, Strix Struma. Indeed it has been." Lyze sighs

They make it back to Ga'Hoole and Autumn and Strix are hanging around the city centre. Then an announcement is made. Prince Josh has been hatched. Strix leaves Autumn to go see and Autumn decides to talk to Lyze as he had just arrived in the now celebrating centre.

"You found someone to adopt her?" She asks

"Yeah." He replies before seeing the celebrating Ga'Hoolians "Let me guess, the egg hatched?"

"Yes, it is a boy. Boron called him Josh." She replies

"So his name is Prince Josh Nyctea." He mutters

Over the next few days, Ga'Hoole is still celebrating and everyone gets the first glance of their prince. Strix is named the godmother and she is thrilled. Lyze is happy to see his goddaughter happy, as he knows all she would have wanted was to be a mother, especially as he found a harrowing prophecy of the steward monarchs and told Barran the only failsafe for her is that she has to mother an alternate heir.

Autumn is joining in the merriment as she celebrates the hatching also. As she is Barran are like sisters, Barran says that Josh could call her "Aunty Autumn". The two owls laugh at the notion, but Autumn could play along with it.

After all of that, the meeting comes when a statement is made. Autumn has been fighting against fighting to take the North back, as it will cause devastation. Barran had barged into the meeting and started to go _off_ at all of the ideas of fighting the Pure Ones.

"Whatever we do, whatever we try, it will always go on. The wars, the battles. I have had enough of all the things wrong in this world that have something to do with Guardian V Pure One. I have stood by while innocent lives have been lost in these battles and wars." Barran starts with anger in her voice

"Where is this going exactly?" Boron asks

"I am getting there, your majesty." Barran replies

"Continue." Boron says

"I have hopes and dreams and a hope is for peace. I have grown up in the midst of wars. My parents died protecting me from the Pure Ones. I want a world where it is peaceful and allows for all to be happy. My husband, his majesty, Boron can agree with me when I say this following sentence. It is: I want a world where our children and our children's children can be safe. I want a world where our children can grow up in peace and not to endure the things we had grown up with. I have one thing to say and it is for you all to hand over the Northern Kingdom to the Pure Ones. It is the only way for peace and it will keep their beaks shut." Barran starts

Everyone is shocked to hear what Barran said, but some are becoming more open minded of the notion and some are already crying.

"I want for everything to be ok. My son cannot grow up like I did. Our children and children's children owe it to us that we create a peaceful world for them. I want this world for my son especially. He would be happy this way if the young'un grows up happy. I say this to say that as a mother and the Queen of Ga'Hoole, I want what is best for my family and the Great Tree and all of our inhabitants. No matter what the price is." Barran finishes

Autumn is wiping her eyes when she says "I agree with her majesty". Strix and Lyze agree also. The rest of the guardians agree also. Barran takes her place and sits next to Boron and he is trying to not cry from the words I have said. They all agree with what Queen Barran said, as she made a good point and it was a moving and passionate speech about the future and what they could do to help it.

"That was a beautiful speech and I think she is right. The children shouldn't grow up in midst of wars." Strix says

"Someday, if there is a likely chance, we will get the North back." Lyze says

"It is agreed then. We will… Drop the Northern Kingdom. For the greater cause: the children of the Great Tree and of all the Kingdoms and for peace." Boron says

Just as Boron bangs the gavel, Autumn then chases up Lyze as he is planning to tell Barran about Lydea.

"Shall we tell her?" She asks

"If we want her to hide the crown, the answer has to be yes, Autumn." He replies

"Who will write the scroll?" She asks

"I'll do that, you just tell Strix about the meeting. Alina is holding it at her hollow after dawn." He replies

Autumn then takes off and tells Strix about the meeting. Autumn is merely playing the messenger when she is given the scroll later. She flies to the Palace Hollows and places the scroll to where Barran can read it. Barran receives the scroll in the middle of the day and Autumn flies off before she is caught.

That next night, the owls meet at Alina Toscarne's and Lydea is resting. Alina pulls out a bottle of wine and then Barran arrives. They had all agreed on a way to keep Lydea and her secret safe.

"Barran, I ask you something to do with this crown. Nynia Schana's crown is what is left and Strix and I did one thing. We saved only one Schana. Alina, bring in Lydea." Lyze says to Barran

Alina brings in the owlet and she is a Schana and she was born on the coup. It has been only a few days after and the owlet is lying in her basinet. Later on, they had explained to Barran that they saved her and that Alina is her surrogate mother and that they will entrust her with the secret and to hide the Northern Queen's crown that rightfully belongs to Lydea. Sadly, Barran has now gotten herself drunk.

"Will she ever know? When will we tell her? I don't know the child, but I feel like I am betraying her trust." Barran asks

"That depends. The child is only a few days old." Strix says

"I agree. She will not be able to understand when she is the right age." Lyze says

"That means she will have to be 18." Lydea's adoptive mother, Alina says

"Exactly, Barran will hide the crown and keep your beaks shut, everyone. Lydea will never know she is a Schana until she is 18." Lyze announces

"I hate to break topic. How is Josh? How are you handling being a first time mum?" Strix asks Barran

"His eyes are full of life, Strix. I am handling it all fine. He just makes my smile when he gives me those little golden eyes and… Aww!" Barran swoons

"Ladies, we are in the middle of something. Barran, are you ever going to grow up?" Lyze asks

"Maybe. I am a newcomer to being a mum. See you on the other side of seriousness, Lyze." She says before breaking into laughter

"Leave her be. She has had five glasses of wine you realise. In this case, she is blind stinking drunk!" Strix says

"Be that as it may, we end with the pledge." Lyze says

They then say in Naya'va the pledge to protect Lydea, to keep her secret and will always stand by her as we will be like her surrogate family. Autumn finds it sad that the poor owlet is an orphan. Lyze then escorts her home and she then bids him a good day as she goes to bed as soon as she gets home.


	10. Chapter 10: Homesickness

Chapter 10: Homesickness

As Lyze changes his name to Ezylryb, Autumn is learning to get used to calling him that. Barran learns it with ease, but Autumn is finding it hard. He says that she is allowed to still call him Lyze if she wishes to. She had asked why he had changed his name, but he mainly tried to avoid the question, before she worked it all out. His wife, Lil had been killed in the War of the Ice Claws, which was a war before the closing battle, The Battle of the Ice Claws. The pair have horrid scars on their memories and just want to find absolution from all of it.

Things in the Ga'Hoole tree have settled down after the Northern Coup. Boron and Barran may have some problems with adjusting to life as parents, but Autumn is helping in what way she can. In this time of now peace since the North has been dropped, things in Autumn's life are more relaxed. Sure, she may live a life where she is married off and hasn't got anything to do whatsoever, but she finds joy in teaching and whatever else she does.

Then, a scroll comes to her hollow and she finds it when she wakes up.

"_Dear Autumn, Princess of Ambala and Lady of Ga'Hoole,_

_I know I shall not speak to you, as Aaron forbade me from speaking to you, but I shall tell you the good news._

_We had conceived an egg and it had hatched about a day ago. It was a girl and we named her Princess Sabyna Jacqueline Victoria Emilie Kin. I wish that you could come and visit your niece. Sadly, I don't think Aaron would like to see your face ever again. As marrying you off was a way to get rid of you. I know he is a bastard, Autumn._

_He had only married me as my family are loyal to the Kin. I would never want to marry him, after what I had heard of him. They had only offered me up yo make sure they don't lose their fortune. I end up married yo him and had to bore an heir._

_I would like for you to visit, dear sister-in-law. To meet your niece. I know that you might never have a child of your own and I would like to see you also. Aaron is going away in the next week, so you are able to visit then._

_With love, Your sister-in-law,_

_Queen Merissa, Queen of Ambala."_

Autumn thinks it over for a bit. She decides to visit her sister-in-law anyway. He would like to meet her sister-in-law and to also meet her niece. She notifies Boron and Barran of her leaving and they assign some guard to escort her to and from Ambala. She also wants to make a stop in Tyto to visit a friend of hers, by the name of Senator Sienne Daube.

They leave the Great Tree the next night as she is going to her home. Memories fill her head and she just tries to shake them off. She knows her brother won't be there, but she just has so many bad memories of Ambala.

After a long flight, she arrives in Ambala and she is greeted by Prime Minister Ethan. He then leads her to the throne room and the door open and she sees her brother's spouse siting upon the wrought iron perch at the head of the room.

"Your majesty, Queen Merissa, may I present, Lady Autumn, Princess of Ambala and a Lady of the Kingdom of Ga'Hoole and your sister-in-law." Ethan says

Merissa steps down. She is a spotted owl like Autumn is and she is brown and caramel coloured, with a bit of white in her plumage.

"It is good to meet you, Autumn, my sister-in-law." Merissa smiles

"I never knew my brother married someone that has a brain." Autumn comments

"I have noticed all he has done and I hope that someday karma takes its toll." Merissa replies

After some tea and chatting, Autumn is lead into the nursery. There is a small nest in the room and lying in it is baby Sabyna. Autumn smiles about meeting her niece as she admires the owlet. She herself would want one of her own, but she doesn't want it to be related to her estranged husband she seems to hate. The small owlet is resting and Merissa tucks her in before kissing her head.

In the few days that she spends there, she sees that Merissa is a nice owl who has a heart of gold. She cares about others and makes sure everyone is happy. Autumn finds it good that her brother isn't here reprimanding her or anything. She is now an adult, she could kill him for revenge or jail him, but she has no intensions of such.

After a few days, Autumn then takes off to go to Tyto. She knows the danger of traveling there, since the Pure Ones and Tyto Resistance are fighting for control of the kingdom. The Charid Royals are missing and most of the resistance-ites are trying to keep the North West guarded so Pure Ones don't attack the rest of the kingdom.

Autumn and her Guardian guard are flying until the Pure Ones ambush them. They have hardly been in Tyto for a few minutes and now they are fighting the Pure One invaders. She recognises one of them from what Barran had told her. A white barn owl is fighting her is none other than Nyra. She realises that their numbers outnumber them and she will have to try hard to fight them off. Autumn is beating them up before one of them grabs her by the wings and throws her into the ground. A few non slaughtered Guardians pick up Autumn and they fly back to the Great Tree.

In a quick-as-they-can flight, they arrive and the medical chaw is called out to meet them. Ezylryb sees Autumn hurt and he rushes over to see what happened.

"What happened?" he asks

"Pure Ones ambushed us." She replies

He then helps her with another owl, before Barran comes into their path, worried for what happened. This is calcified as a breach in the agreement, as she has gotten hurt. They are lucky she isn't dead though.

"Autumn, what happened?" Barran asks, worried sick

"Barran, it was Nyra. The girl that you said you is enemies of because of the Amulet search and the fights and stuff. She attacked us. I tried to fend her off, but she overpowered me with her brethren." Autumn replies

"Take her to be treated." Barran orders

Ezylryb and the other owl help her as she is taken to the hospital. Ezylryb stays by her side as she is getting gashes and bruises treated. They clean up her tender wounds and she yelps in pain every time they get close to the gashes. Ezylryb holds her wing and they apply bandage to the gashes and the swelling on the bruises comes down.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ezylryb asks

"I'm going to be fine. Thanks for hanging around." Autumn replies with a smile

Allomere then comes in and sees all the bandage and bruises on her face. He is not happy about what happened at all, but yet he doesn't give a damn about her really.

"What the hagsmire happened to you, Autumn?" Allomere asks

"What do you think? I was ambushed you moron." Autumn says, without interest and clearly stating the obvious

"I wonder why you always seem to get in some sort of trauma. You are the most accident prone owl I have ever met." Allomere replies in malice

"Oh, shut up, you." Ezylryb says with a roll of his eyes

"Whatever, pint sized. You have been asked to make an address, ASAP." Allomere replies

"Just go…" Autumn grumbles

Autumn spends this night in the hospital and Ezylryb doesn't leave her side. She finds it sweet that he is staring with her like how he promised to look out for her. The next night, The parliament holds an inquiry. Autumn stands before everyone she knows in the Guardians. She is nervous, but shakes it all off.

"Boron, Barran, guardians, I may be the youngest guardian when it comes to how long I have been one for, but I have one thing to say. Pure Ones attacked me and my guards as I was visiting family in Ambala. I knew I was going through the torn Tyto Kingdom, since I was going to see Senator Sienne Daube." She explains

"You know better not to go to Tyto, Autumn. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Allomere says, unimpressed

"Oh Shut up! I have had it up to here with you!" Autumn screeches

"Lay off, Allomere. Can't you see that she is allowed to do what she wants to?" Ezylryb says, backing up Autumn

"Order in the parliament!" Boron says

"Please stop before this turns into a fight." Barran adds

"I am so sick of being the Guardian who is the one that has to be fussed over! I am able to fend for myself, damn it! I want my marriage annulled and I don't care if it hurts relations with Ambala! I am their princess and I do not deserve to have been forced into marriage." Autumn yells in anger

"I second that." Ezylryb announces

"Thank you." Autumn says with a smile

"Order, I said!" Boron yells, frustrated

"Please, may you all please calm down? Princess Autumn, we all know you have serious marriage issues when it comes to the arranged marriage, but…" Barran starts

A messenger comes in and approaches Boron and I and bows. He whispers to us that Josh is crying and there is no way that they can stop him. He then leaves and then they are all wondering what the messenger said.

"If you all excuse me, I have to deal with my child." Barran says before she disappears out of the parliament

"This is stupid! Why is it that I am in a chauvinistic marriage?" Autumn complains

"Can we just say that we have to fix this later? I seriously don't want to listen to another word." Allomere whines

"Fine then, besides we have to deal with the situation." Autumn replies, for once agreeing with him "Now then, the same Pure Ones involved with the Northern Coup were involved with this attack. The same Pure One that poisoned Barran was involved. They are out to kill me and any other royal for domination. They already have Tyto and the North basically." She then says with dramatic context

Barran then enters the room again and sits at her place. She has a smile upon her face and Boron is sort of confused.

"What happened to make you happy?" Boron asks curiously

"I saw the cutest sight. He was smiling when I came home and then he was so cute when he fell asleep." Barran replies

"Ahem, we were discussing the matter at hand, Boron." Autumn reminds him with a stern and otherwise unimpressed cough

"Thank you for reminding me, Autumn." He replies then he clears his throat "We will send a group to Tyto to see to it that thing are made a bit less dangerous. We don't want a repeat on what happened. Dismissed." He announces before banging the gavel

Autumn starts to head home when Ezylryb catches up with her.

"You alright? you seem blood frinked off at the moron." He asks

"Argh! He is just so stupid sometimes. Couldn't he understand that I am trying to find a way to help? He is such a sexist pig sometimes." She replies, aggravated

"I am sticking up for you, no matter what, ok." He smiles

"I am going to have a rest. I had trouble sleeping yesterday." She says before she flies off

When Autumn is asleep, she just has this daymare that Ambala is being attacked and she is caught in the middle of it and she sees the young version of herself. She doesn't know what is going on and why she is in the battle from her past, but she wakes up and knows what it means. She misses her home of Ambala. Her short visit has reminded her of how much Ambala is a home to her (besides the fact she had been a prisoner basically until she was 16). She sighs and doesn't know what to do next.


	11. Chapter 11: Scars

Chapter 11: Scars

After all things are in order, there are strange feelings between Autumn and Ezylryb. The last time they felt this was at least months ago or something, but now, those feelings are back. However, they have actually had them all along, they just didn't realise it. It is like when you think you lose something and it is where you left it the whole time.

_For owls there are two emotions that are strong, love and hate and these two play out in unusual ways sometimes…_

Autumn is strolling around the lower levels of the tree, heading into the city centre. She is deciding to take a stroll to clear her mind. She has been marking exams all of her Saturday and she decides to take a break. The Ga'Hoole tree in spring is a time where things are peaceful. It may be the end of the year and GTA students have their exams, but this time in the year is when everything is more relaxed and peaceful.

She is just strolling when Ezylryb sees the princess from a far. She is wearing a warm yellow cape and an amber coloured beaded crown atop her head. As per crush, he would want to be with the princess, who is now going to be nineteen in the autumn, in April, as it is what his heart desires most in the world, but yet he knows that he cannot be with her. Ezylryb is with his goddaughter, Queen Barran when she sees this.

"Chase after her if you want. I'll get the marks for Ocean Class later if you are fawning over her right now." Barran says with a smile

"Take the damn piece of paper then, Barran. Reading five marks out loud gets tedious after a while." Ezylryb replies

"You like her and I can tell. You are thirty four years old and by Glaux I will push you off this balcony if you don't go and talk to her this instant." She orders

"Who said that a 18 year old can push me around?" He asks in rhetorical

"Just go ok and hurry." She grimaces unimpressed

He takes off and Autumn is still strolling when he catches up to her. She realises he is behind her because of what she heard him and Barran say a few seconds ago. Anyone can hear anything if they listen closely. She turns around.

"Hello, Ezylryb." She smiles

"Hi, Autumn, what are you up to today?" He asks

"I decided to take a walk around the lower levels." She replies

"I was just wondering that… um…" He stammers

"You can come if you want." She smiles

"Yeah… that was what I was going to ask actually." He replies

Autumn giggles before the two start walking around the lower levels. The sea is at peace today, the waters are so calm and lucid. Ezylryb takes Autumn's wing and she blushes at the notion. Secretly, she would want to be with him, not married to Allomere.

"So, is that a new cape?" He asks

"My sister-in-law gave it to me." She replies

"It looks beautiful ion you." He compliments

"Thank you… you are looking very smart yourself today." She replies

"_He complimented my new cape… and he said I was beautiful…" Autumn swoons to herself_

"by that look, you are happy." He says, noticing her smile

"Yes… I just haven't been complemented like that for a bit." She replies with a blush

"I would complement you every day if I have to. You don't know how beautiful you really are." He says taking her wings into his own

"I just don't know sometimes." She replies with an embarrassed look

"You know now right?" He asks "You are beautiful, every little piece of you. Every feather, your eyes, your outfits. They are all beautiful and i…" He starts

"What the hagsmire do you think you are doing with my wife?!" A voice says behind them

They turn around and Allomere has an unimpressed glance at the two owls. He sees Ezylryb holding her wings and his suspicions are true. Ezylryb has been flirting with his estranged wife, Autumn.

"What are you doing here? Have you been following me the whole time?" Autumn asks

"I knew it! You dirty little slut!" He replies, making Autumn look at him with sheer anger

"Oh, piss off and do something important." Ezylryb says to the owl bigger than the both of them, while stepping in front of the female spotted owl

"Look who's talking, the pint sized peewee who had gone pacifist." Allomere sneers back at the feeble attempt from Ezylryb

"You leave him alone, you bitch!" Autumn yells shocking both the owls

"Never knew you had a mouth. What is that? You want to go and get yourself killed?" Allomere sneers

"Just if I am not the one who has some serious respect issues. I am the Princess of Ambala and by Glaux, I could have you killed for all that you have done and said to me." She yells back

"News flash, you have no power over anything whatsoever, princess. You are nothing. You are just an outspoken, overrated, little peewee." He sneers

"I am not anything you say I am!" She yells

"Oh really, then? I ask you a question. Your brother has a child by now and he only has been married for 11 months, why is it that you are childless at 18/19 years of age when we have been married for almost two years?" He then asks

Autumn then turns her head away in shame. All she ever wants is to be a mother of a child of her own by now. She then has tears welling up in her eyes as she takes a deep breath.

"You want to know why?" She asks

"I'm waiting." He says, unimpressed of her act

"IT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE A SPRINKING ASSHOLE AND I WILL NEVER, EVER, IN A MILLION YEARS, EVER MOTHER A CHILD WITH YOU!" She screams

They are both shocked of what she has just done and she starts to cry. Ezylryb hates to see Autumn like this so he stands in front of her once again.

"How dare you make a princess cry, you bastard!" Ezylryb exclaims

"Well…" Allomere starts again

"Not another word, you swine!" Ezylryb says

The then wraps his wing around Autumn and leads her away from Allomere. He looks back with a death stare. He turns back and she is still crying.

"Hey, it is ok. Come on, let's get away from here." He says

The two owls fly off and Autumn still has tears in her eyes. She would want to be mothering a child, but she would probably never have a child, since she clearly hates the moron she is married to.


	12. Chapter 12: The Kiss

Chapter 12: The Kiss…

The two owls retreat to Ezylryb's hollow. Autumn is sitting there with tears in her eyes as Ezylryb doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know if she would allow him to hug her, in this emotional state she doesn't have much control over her anger and crying. He then walks up and hugs her and she hugs him back. He lets go after a moment.

"Thanks for caring about me. No one would really give a damn actually." Autumn says with a sad smile

"Hey, I wanted to tell you that you did a good job at yelling at the bastard." Ezylryb smiles

"Thanks." Autumn replies

Autumn then gets up and walks over to the window. She likes looking out the window as there is a beautiful view of the city centre and the horizon from here. Ezylryb comes beside her and sits next to her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asks

"We live in a lovely place, Autumn. The Ga'Hoole tree is always beautiful." He replies

"This reminds me of when I was younger. Reminds me of my first boyfriend. Sure, we never had done anything, not even kissed, but I loved him. Sadly he died some time ago and I have never been able to find anyone like him ever again." Autumn sadly admits

"Well… sometimes I am reminded of someone who was dear to my heart." He sadly admits also

"Wasn't it your dead wife? I sorta learned about what happened." She asks

"She died a while ago and I haven't been able to find anyone like her since. I had sworn to never fight again… That is why I changed my name and declared myself a pacifist." He replies

"I guess that sometimes things happen and things will never be the same." She sadly smiles

"I guess…" Ezylryb replies

"My boyfriend did try protecting me from my brother… he had been bifurcated because my brother used his blade and sliced the crud out of him. He died keeping me safe." She sadly admits

They then turn to face each other and are caught in a loving stare. Autumn's eyes are twinkling from all the tears and also in the gentle candlelight. They have deep thoughts about this moment and both owls are thinking the same sort of thing.

"_Mama said that I was going to find true love… she said that someday my prince will come… Are you my prince, Ezylryb?" Autumn thinks to herself_

"_Looking into those golden hazel eyes can see that you have loved and lost, but I will never leave you… I wish I could say what I want to tell you…" Ezylryb thinks_

Their thoughts stop and both the owls feel like time has stop as they then edge in close. Ezylryb places his wing on her shoulder and she blushes as she feels shivers in her spine. She touches his face delicately with her wing as they come closer and closer. Their beaks are almost about to meet when they look each other in their eyes for the last time before closing them. Then as Autumn feels the breath of Ezylryb on her neck they both lean in for the kiss and their beaks meet for a beautiful and loving kiss that would last forever. Their tongues entwined and hearts beating fast as they savour the moment that will become a moment to remember forever…

…_if they didn't run out of breath._

They break a moment later and they stare into each other's eyes. The kiss was like a epiphany as they know the truth now.

"Wow…" Autumn sighs, in the magic of the moment

However Autumn thinks harder and realises Allomere was right as she backs away with guilt.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"I am nothing but a whore… he was right…" She breathes

"What?" He asks

"I am just a slut damn it!" She screams

Ezylryb clings to her and makes her look up. She is somewhat shocked from that sudden grasp of her shoulders. The petite spotted owl looks at him with a guilty look upon her face, knowing that words said by her "husband" are true. In reality…

"You are not what he says you are! You are much more than what he thinks and I know it." He tells her

"How…? I just kissed an owl that I am not married to and I am married to someone else and I just…" She replies

"You are a smart, beautiful and a woman full of battle prowess. I had seen what you did back in the Northern Coup. You showed that bastard what a princess can do with a pair of katana. I just…" he says before a silence

"Thank you…" She blushes "What is it that you want to say?"

"I love you, Autumn. I just wanted to tell you. You are just a beautiful owl and… Love at first sight again…" he finally admits

"I love you too, Ezylryb. I have been crushing for a bit, but I thought I was just foolish… I am just merely a petty owlet masquerading in a grown spotted owl body. Incapable of deciding her feelings…" She replies

"I thought myself stupid and a bit of an idiot to be infatuated at age 34, but when I see you… I just don't know how to describe it. You looked beautiful the night we met and I was your tour guide, the only other time I fell for another owl was my deceased mate… but I hearing your voice… It is like angels. matching your body of the Goddess Amara, though smaller and a spotted owl, and mind like the God Winston. Perfection to the last detail." He complements

"I never knew I was beautiful… No one ever has said beautiful things like that before to me… My brother only said that when he was trying to arrange me a marriage. I did have a boyfriend once… but he died. I have never had anyone love me for me since; most suitors just want me for my kingdom… and possibly Allomere too." Autumn blushes

"I love you for who you are, not for your kingdom, nor for the fact you have an inheritance of at least 140 billion shinies. You are perfection like I said. Beauty, smarts and kickass prowess." He smiles

"Wait… How will we keep this secret? I mean… I would fear to know what would happen if they found out about us. My brother would come here, probably call war or worse… kill me for being a quote-unquote "little bimbo-ish whore who should rot in hagsmire"…" She asks

"Secrecy, Autumn. Whenever he isn't around or when we are not near the others, we will be together. I will never let them hurt you, not ever." He explains

"Sounds perfect…" She replies "I love you, Ezylryb."

Autumn smiles as Ezylryb holds her close. He replies with a whisper "I love you too, Autumn…"


	13. Chapter 13: A Date and a Fever

Chapter 13: A Date and a Fever

One kiss started this all… Ever since this one deed, Ezylryb and Autumn have been trying to keep it secret, even from the ones they trust. Their relationship is something that could break the relations between Ambala and Ga'Hoole and they are going to use everything in their will so Allomere doesn't find out and that Ambala doesn't declare war.

Sadly there are things holding them back at times and one of them is their schedules. They have been trying to work around their schedules to meet each other, but in some cases, they can't even have five minutes alone. Autumn has several things to do, either to do with her status as a Princess of Ambala representing her kingdom, or the fact that she is a ryb at the GTA and Ezylryb has several priorities and also something to do with his status as an inner circle member and also for being the war minister.

In the weeks after the GTA year ended, summer comes around in December. The days are long and hot and beating the heat is a challenge. Allomere is dealing with a UKO emergency, since he is Ga'Hoole's senator and isn't around most of the time. Autumn and Ezylryb use this time to be together. They go to the summertime masquerade ball at first light and things are cheerful. Autumn is the belle of the ball as she is wearing a beautiful cape of lavender and silver. She has a beautiful mask to accompany it. It is lavender and silver also with peacock feathers on the side and silver sequins around the eyes.

After that ball is over, the GTA year begins again and Autumn gets her class for the year. She has her students from last year and some new ones. The first night goes by and she is tried, since she has been up since dusk. She just passes out when she is writing some things down. She is asleep for a bit, before something shakes her. She wakes up and sees Ezylryb next to her.

"Dusk got the better of you, eh." He quips

"I guess I just passed out." She smiles in defence

"Are you writing a letter to your sister in law?" He asks

"Yeah… Wait… What are you doing here?" She replies with a confused look

"I was returning the book. It is pretty good too." He explains

"Well, my sister in law gave it to me. She found it good to read so she sent it over to me. Sure, it may be a bunch of fairy tales, but they are really just beautiful to read." She smiles

"Your passion for reading is what makes you unique, Autumn. I had never met a girl that reads five novels at once." He compliments

"Thanks…"She blushes "You're really sweet…"

Things go quiet for a moment and they just realise that there is nothing else to say. Autumn finishes writing her letter and signs it. Ezylryb takes her wing as she steps down from in front of her desk.

"We have been together for some time, huh." She smiles

"Almost two months, my dearest." He replies

"Hasn't Barran started the planning for the Festival? She puts a lot of effort in from here on forward." She asks

"Pretty much." He replies

"Well… Two months before is the time when the socialites have to get plans ready. I might not be able to top my outfit number at the masquerade ball." She states with a sad smile

"There is no limit to how beautiful you are. It was only one day, and you always top that every night. Besides, masquerade balls are a northern tradition. The monarchs started this tradition. They may be ex aristocrats, but they follow the customs well. At least they aren't "snowy snobs"." He assures her

"I might go to bed. You might have to go soon." She yawns

"Get some rest, tonight is another night and the GTA will be waiting. Love you." He smiles

She takes off her hood and beaded crown and Ezylryb silently offers to put them away. She smiles and he takes it off her hands… well... claws and places them neatly in her closet.

"thanks." She yawns

A few weeks later, There comes a time when the Guardians have a member of their parliament sent to go and see what the Pure Ones are doing in the north. Due to the gossip going around, Strix tells Boron to do in Allomere for the job. She knows of this dastardly secret due to the fact she practically knows what is what in the Ga'Hoole tree. They don't give an owl great hearing for nothing.

When they hear that Allomere will be sent on this mission, Ezylryb and Autumn share a smile.

It is the start of autumn and the Ga'Hoole tree is getting ready for the Milkberry harvest. Ezylryb organises a date. By now, it has been two years that the two have been married and Autumn hates his guts. Ezylryb knows Autumn would be doing anything in her power to try and break it off, but there are things holding her back.

Strix knows of the date and help Autumn get ready for the date. She ends up fussing over every little detail and Autumn finds it a bit unusual. She finishes and Autumn looks radiant. Her ochre is perfect, her cape and beaded crown match her look and she stares in the mirror dumbstruck.

"You did all this for me?" Autumn asks

"Yeah. Besides, a princess has to be pretty. The same rule applies for aristocrats." Strix replies

"Thanks, Strix." Autumn smiles

"Hun, if ya are a friend of Barran, you are a friend of me. Also, you ain't the only one that hates Allomere besides Ezylryb." Strix winks while fixing her beaded crown "Besides, I ought to treat one of our own to what we call a Northern Makeover."

They go into the city centre. It is just the typical night in Ga'Hoole. It is coming dawn and everyone is going to be finishing up things for the day. Ezylryb is waiting there and the girls land beside him.

"Where is Autumn? I only see a beautiful spotted owl in front of me." Ezylryb quips

Autumn starts to giggle and Strix looks at Autumn as she and Ezylryb start to talk. She says in Naya'va that she did good and flies off, giving Autumn and Ezylryb the undivided attention they need. The whiskered screech owl takes the spotted owl's wing and they take off. Just as the moon remains high in the sky until dawn in a few hours, the spotted owl knows that she will remember this night for the rest of her life.

It is the usual commotion as Autumn and Ezylryb go to dinner. The Great Tree is a city pretty much and they always seem to be around a lot of owls at this time of night. As very high members of the inner circle, one of them the queen's godfather and the other an Ambalan Princess, they sit at the monarch's table. Tonight, Barran herself is with her infant son, Josh as she is feeding him some food. Ezylryb asks where Boron is and Barran gives the usual reply. Having an infant at the table that constantly complains and whines don't faze Ezylryb and Autumn, seeing as it is a tad loud with Josh throwing a tantrum and using his small vocab to yell at his mother in a mixture of words and gibberish.

Barran has it with Josh and takes him home to early bedtime as she has enough of dealing with it.

Ezylryb and Autumn take a stroll around the Ga'Hoole tree afterwards…

"Poor Barran. Being a mother must suck at times." Autumn says with pity

"parenting is somewhat hard work. Since I was a teenager myself I had some input into raising that snowy. Thank heavens Jasper wasn't too much of a jerk." Ezylryb grimaces

"I always want to be a mother… I would want an owlet of my own… if I weren't with a sprinking asshole. " She sighs with sadness

"You can be, if you find a way out of the marriage. If there is a way out, you can get the hagsmire out of here and take the money and run away somewhere." He enlightens with a smile that cheers the princess up

"I wish it was that simple…" She sighs

"Rule one of being a guardian, never say never… or was it "do or die"… never mind. Autumn, for the love of Glaux lass, you have to find a way. Never give up; I would never want you to end up spending the rest of your life with that tool." He says as a pep talk

"I love you, you know. You always seem to make sure I have a smile on my face." She smiles

"After an ordeal, it helps to grin and bear it, princess. Besides, I would you to be happy. It would mean the world to me if you have a smile upon your face." He smiles

"True that, true that." She agrees

He takes her wing and the pair of owls continue their walk under the moonset. Autumn leans her head on Ezylryb's shoulder and he leans his head on top of hers. He pulls it off a moment later.

"Is that cape making you hot?" He asks

"No." Autumn replies

"Must be the weather." He plainly says

They come to a place where the view is perfect. GTA teenagers call it "make out point". Ezylryb and Autumn just stare at the moonset as the sun is going to rise soon.

"I love knowing that there is someone like you around, Ezylryb. I myself had been around aristocrats, but they are stupid." She sighs

"I just love you for you, nothing else." He smiles

"They all make fun of me because I am short. I am short for a Spotted owl. Strix is a typical spotted and she is taller than me. My brother says that I was cursed to be short because I would never be able to find one of my own to be mates with. Allomere always teases me because he says to others that "She's got a big beak for a little bitch"." She admits

"No one here does that, Allomere can go sprink himself." He says, shocking Autumn, as she would never hear him say such a thing before. He sees her face and asks "Was that a bit provocative? Sorry."

"Nah, nah. I had never heard such words… I am impressed. At least I am not the only one saying that level of profane things. I hate being the only one around here." She replies with a smile

"I try to avoid cursing. Since Barran was little it has always been like this. Allomere really pisses me off, ya know." He explains, sharing the smile

Autumn giggles "You just have a caring heart. Mama was right about you."

"You have an adorable giggle, my princess." He replies

They edge in close and Ezylryb is holding the princess when he notices that she is hotter than normal (**not anything to do with her looks FYI**). She said that she was fine before, but he isn't so sure. He thinks that she might have a temperature.

"Autumn, you seem a little too warm. Are you alight?" He asks

"I'm fine." She replies

That is before she feels a little lightheaded and he takes notice. The whiskered screech owl watches as his lover, the beautiful, and petite sized, spotted owl faints. He tries to stop her from falling, but she falls over anyways.

"Autumn? Autumn!" Ezylryb says as he shakes her delicately

Later, Autumn awakes with a facecloth on her head back in her room. She is confused, seeing as she was only somewhere else a moment ago before blacking out. Her vision is somewhat blocked by the facecloth before it is taken off. She sees Ezylryb rinsing the facecloth in a small bowl of water by her bed.

"What happened?" She asks

"You fainted. I brought you home and it isn't good. You're running a fever, my darling." He replies

"I… fainted?" She asks, dumbstruck

"You have been out for hours. The doctor said that the fever gave you heatstroke. Thank heavens that you are pretty small and light for your type of owl so I could carry you home." He explains

"Thank you…" She whispers as he places the soaking wet facecloth on her forehead

"That is what a secret boyfriend is for." He winks

She giggles and they can't help but have a small kiss. For the next few days, Ezylryb sticks by Autumn's side all hours of the night and day. She asks why he would hang around and he says that he would never let her be alone without someone around. She finds that sweet. Autumn's illness brings the forbidden lovers together. When Autumn is all better, they both spend their days before the expected return of Allomere in each other's company. They share secrets and also indulge in a bit of poetry. Autumn feels comfortable to tell Ezylryb a secret that she has been hiding…

She tells him that most of her feathers had been bleached white. She says it shows her purity, even if she looks more like a barn owl with spotted owl marks. She says that she never looks the same as before, and Ezylryb assures her that she is still the same owl, no matter what.

Barran finds it sweet that her godfather has found love. She decides to help Autumn in finding a way out of the agreement. If anything, Barran would like to help the forbidden couple run away and start a new life somewhere else. Of course, they aren't going to do that anyways…


	14. Chapter 14: A Little Espionage

Chapter 14: A little Espionage

Just if Autumn's birthday comes and she is 19 years old, things are becoming, yet again, a bit tensioned. Allomere knows that Autumn is cheating on him, but he doubts that she would risk her morals. He also knows that she has to remain married to him, or she will be killed or imprisoned. Either way, Allomere has the upper hand for all the wrong reasons.

Autumn is trying to spend time with Ezylryb, but trying to keep things secret is hard. Allomere is keeping his eye on Autumn whenever he can. Autumn is getting annoyed from having the bastard around her. She hates it when she is on her search and rescue chaw missions. Autumn herself then goes on protest and she then does her work in the weather interpretation chaw. Sure, she flies out into storms and her cotton/silk cape adsorbs water like a sponge, but she enjoys it. Ezylryb and Autumn have fun. Ezylryb would teach Autumn to fly with her gizzard, but he wouldn't want her to get hurt or anything.

The Wintertime comes and Autumn decides to go to the Ambala Fashion Week. Aaron hates fashion and he is dealing with a UKO senator crisis. She doesn't bother to tell Allomere where she is going or what she is doing. She tells everyone else and some members of the Royal Guard follow Autumn to the fashion week. It comes the day of her departure and she leaves in the middle of the day. Before she leaves, she sneaks into Ezylryb's hollow and kisses his head.

"I'll be gone for a week, ok. Don't worry about me or you will be not very happy. Love you." Autumn whispers

She then takes off. Ezylryb opens his eyes and he had heard what she had said. She takes off out of the Ga'Hoole Tree. A few moments later, Ezylryb leaves too, knowing that she will be in a place where her brother can find her and possibly, he has heard of what she has been doing. He doesn't want her to be like what happened to her ex-boyfriend that she talked about the night they had their little locking of beaks, as Autumn calls kissing.

They arrive in Ambala while the sun is still high. Autumn herself takes rest at Prime Minister Ethan's hollow. He isn't there as he is by King Aaron's side as he is dealing with the UKO and the Ambalan senator. She enters what is supposed to be the room that Ethan put aside for her. It has most of the things she had left behind. Most of her beautiful cloaks that her attendants didn't pack, some scarves and their pins and broaches. Even some of her books that are tattered and worn, with pages an aged yellow colour. She takes a heavy sigh, as she is homesick still.

"_Reminds me of my home…" She thinks to herself with a saddening sigh_

She picks up a scarf that has a few drops of blood on it. She remembers what it is from and remembers that night oh so well. She is stuck nightdreaming this vision until one of the guard raise attracts her attention by saying her name.

"Autumn Rose." The guard says

"What is it?" She asks

"What shall we do now? Do you require any fervour assistance, milady." The guard asks

"Patrol the area, if you may. My brother could be around." She replies with a grimace

"yes, your grace." The guard says before leaving the room

Autumn is all alone in this room. She takes off her amber scarf and her crown and picks up a book.

"I remember when you used to read me this book, mama." She mutters to herself with a tear coming from her eye "…That was before Aaron first laid a talon on me…"

"…And I will never let him do that, not while I am breathing." A voice says

Autumn turns around and sees Ezylryb and she is shocked and happy to see him. She snuck out for the reason that he was not going to endanger him by following. They have a very secretive and sentimental relationship, and if Aaron finds out that she is with this certain owl, infatuated yes too, he will be killed. She gives him a hug.

"What are you doing here? I didn't want you here, my love." Autumn asks

"It is worse than I thought. I have been hiding some information from you." Ezylryb replies

"What?!" she exclaims in shock surprise "You hid something from me?"

"Aaron will kill you, Autumn. He found out. I didn't want to tell you as you wanted to go to the Ambala Fashion Week. I didn't want to disappoint you, my precious." He explains with a disappointed expression, he knows she is slightly mad at him and is expecting her to slap him at any moment for withholding information. He doesn't feel writing pain in his cheek though.

However, the small spotted owl turns her head in silence and a tear can be seen trickling down her bleached white face. She starts to cry. He holds her close and hushes her in attempt to comfort her, but these attempts are failing.

"Me and my sprinking girly side. I am endangering myself just being here." She laments, "This accused side wanted to see what is the latest trends and I hate it. I hate it!"

"When there is risk, there is always reward." He says, confusing her a bit

"Huh?" She queries, "Whatever do you mean by such? I don't understand how this applies."

"You may be in the line of fire, but you still get to reward the girly side of you by going to fashion shows and getting designer trinkets and attires." He explains

Autumn lets out a realisation "oh" and Ezylryb chuckles. He finds her cute when she doesn't understand. After what is a little bit of staying up, they both pass out. The middle of the night comes and Autumn is still asleep while she cuddles up to the one she considers her beloved, rather than the one she was forced to be wed with.

The fashion week begins by dawn and the runway is lined with models with the latest in trend. Autumn attends the parties and meets designers. Her linguist speaking ability is being tested as she speaks with owls who can speak any of the languages used. One of the designers wants to make a special cape for Autumn to wear and she says yes. The whole of the week, Autumn's girly side is unleashed as she shops until she drops. Sadly, Ezylryb is stuck as the pack mule, he finds it degrading and otherwise annoying to have to carry so much stuff, but he knows that Autumn is happy. That is all the matters. He knows if they are spotted together, when acting all couple like, Aaron himself would execute them.

Autumn takes Ezylryb to the Palace to meet her sister in law. He bows for the Ambalan Queen and she finds him quite the gentleowl. He also meets Autumn's niece, Sabyna. She reminds him of Barran of when she was the age of what Sabyna is now. They have some time to chat and to tell stories and stuff like that.

On their last day in Ambala, Ezylryb and Autumn spend some time where there is nothing disturbing them. They drink a few glasses of wine, share jokes, tell stories and even mock Allomere. Then they have a small make out… Before Autumn accidently spills a glass of wine on one of her white scarves, staining it pink. She then cleans it up and is quite disappointed when she sees the stain on her scarf.

The next night, they return to Ga'Hoole. The flight home sadly has a downside as Autumn has a small hangover migraine. When she gets home, she is mobbed by the Ga'Hoolian Ladies. They ask her what it was like and all that. She also got her two besties something from the fashion week. She got Barran a sapphire necklace and Strix Struma an emerald necklace. She makes a quip that she hardly put a dent in her inheritance of shinies she possesses.

Barran asks why Ezylryb followed her and he doesn't say why. Barran just smiles and attends to an emergency in the GTA.

The GTA year gets more stressful and somewhat strenuous as the second semester exams are coming up. Autumn has been preparing her students so they could have a chance for the master class in Senior Year for the Middle Year 2 students and preparing the Middle Year 1's for their first Middle Year Exams. Autumn organises time where she can tutor students that need her help. It is tiring her out anyways. Like most GTA rybs, the early nights and late days really take it out if them this time of the year. She isn't the only teacher that does this. Rybs of Junior Year and Ezylryb help their students in exam time. Master Class students in Fire Master and Moon Master don't need the help as they don't do electives unless they want to and they study in any spare moment.

The results come after the exams and five of Autumn's Middle Year 2 students made it in the high marks. In addition, three of them have been assured a place in Moon Master for Senior Year. Autumn is proud of their achievement and they give her a special card, saying thank you. To their favourite ryb for helping them in Exam Week.

Just as the holidays are coming up, the distant gap between Allomere and Autumn is becoming bigger. Autumn is always leaving the tree to Ambala and he says that she will get herself killed. She knows it was he who told her brother and she says the most vulgar things to him before going to a wedding in Ambala. In context, things are becoming more distant and otherwise hating toward each other. Whenever they talk, they always fight. Boron and Barran don't know what to think of this. Boron wants to try to get the marriage councillor onto them, like they have, but he knows that it will be an epic disaster waiting to happen.

Allomere himself is speaking more with Metalbeak in St. Aegolius. He is trying to strike a deal with his business partner to have the Ambalan King (Aaron) assassinated. He thinks he would have a chance at the throne with Autumn. He knows that Aaron would only leave the throne to someone that isn't his sister. He could leave it to his daughter, making his wife ruling as the daughter is the heir. On the other hand, he would leave it to his brother in law, who was the only one that would have taken the spotted, bleached, bigmouthed midget (Autumn) off his wings.

His impatience is making the relations worse. He wants to say to Autumn that she will have to take the throne when her brother dies, but she could reveal that he is a Pure One spy and a traitor to the Guardians. Things are more awkward because of this secret detail. Autumn asks why he leaves the tree most of the time. He isn't in the Owl World Elite Resistance, so he cannot say that is the reason. He uses the Search and Rescue Chaw as a reason and the UKO as the other. He only became Ga'Hoole's United Kingdoms of Owl Senator as he is also stealing secrets from them and the OWER for the Pure Ones.

Upon one night's talking, Allomere's impatience is being tested. The Pure Ones are more focused on taking Tyto over completely; they already have control of the northern boundary near the border of the Beaks, controlled by their base in kingdom. Allomere plans to use blackmail to get what he wants, but there is nothing to expose really. Unless he starts to use a little bit of observance just to push the buttons of a certain Sooty Owl.

"…You are saying that Tyto is more important than a kingdom I can have control of by killing their king and using the fact I am married to his sister to claim it, then go ahead." Allomere complains

"I am trying to work on it, but if you haven't realised, Allomere, there are other things besides Ambala and their succession to deal with." Metalbeak scorns stating the obvious

"What other things? Trying to get an heir? As far as I know, Nyra still doesn't…" Allomere says, pushing the Pure One King's buttons

"Shut up, you insolent hack." Metalbeak orders with a roar of anger

"I could break our little deal, Metalbeak. I am the reason we got the location of where the Charid. If you didn't have anyone on the inside of the world's biggest operations, you all would be hopelessly lost." Allomere replies

"Fine! We will try to find out when we can do this. As long as you can have Ezylryb exterminated, that little spotted midget forced to follow your every whim and to have no leads as to who did it." Metalbeak surrenders

"In return, I will tell you a piece of vital information. The UKO are thinking of using the OWER to arrest Nyra and execute her. I would not let her out of your sight, if I were you." Allomere informs him in return

"Good to know. Now go." Metalbeak says before contemplating some thought. Allomere is almost out the door when the High Tyto says, "Wait a moment. I have one last order. Find out as much about what will make Autumn a formidable foe and report back."

"I am just thinking about doing that." Allomere says before he leaves the room.

Autumn herself is suspicious of what Allomere is up to. For some reason, she feels like her gizzard is telling her that he is evil, when the fact is that he is working for three different organisations against the Pure Ones. She doesn't know why her gizzard is making her feel like this. She knows that there is something dark about him, but she doesn't know what. She also knows he can't be a Pure One, since he isn't a Tyto of some sort. She decides to keep her eye on Allomere, even if he is watching her like a hawk.

The summertime comes once again. Autumn herself is looking forward to a little party that Strix is holding to celebrate the coming of summer. She thinks a little get-together is a good way to celebrate the first days if summer. Autumn attends the party, with the exception of Boron and Barran, as they are a bit busy. Allomere sends her to the party, but he says if she is with Ezylryb, he will send her to Ambala to be murdered. She then rolls her eyes and takes off. She knows he doesn't want to do that, seeing as she is filthy rich and involved with the succession.

As Autumn parties the day away, Allomere digs around her room. He is looking for something he can blackmail her with, besides knowing of the fact that she is cheating on him. He finds letters and they are from Merissa. Several other things are found and afterwards He leaves the room a complete mess. Allomere writes a scroll for Metalbeak, reporting his findings.

Autumn comes home to her room as a complete mess. She knows who has been in here, Allomere. He has been the only one home in the hollow all night. Her closet is a mess, her garments are all over the room, one of her arrows is broken into two and her katana blades have been touched. She picks one of them up and she then confronts him. She knows it was he who informed her brother of what has been going on.

"You!" She exclaims

"Look who finally…" he says before he sees her wielding her owl sized katana "Why the hagsmire have you got that out?"

"You did all this." She seethes

"All of what, little menace?" he asks

"You reported what I have been doing and also you trashed my room." She states with fury

"It is you that has been doing the evil, little woman. You have been corrupted by the deceptions that Ezylryb has been telling you. You have been corrupted and are losing your integrity, honour and innocence. You, vile woman, are ruining the honour that the Kin have." He criticizes with both distaste and anger

"Can't you see that you are the reason? You are only for my money and throne and you don't love me at all. You also want to control me like a puppet. I am not your puppet, I am an owl. I yelled at you for all of that nearly a year ago." She explains

"Pointless woman, you are almost two decades old and the Ambalan succession is what you should be thinking about." He says

"You just want my throne! The only way is if… OH HAGSMIRE NO!" She yells before she realises the bad part of the succession and she takes a deep breath before she shrieks "WE ARE NEVER EVER HAVING AN OWLET TOGETHER. YOU ARE NEVER GETTING THE AMBALAN THRONE AND NONE OF MY MONEY!"

"SHUT UP, YOU GLAUX-DAMN WRETCH!" He explodes.

Autumn then swings her katana and it almost hits his right wing. He then backs away and tries to find one of his weapons but she comes striking at him. He knows he has gone too far with the pointless taunting and sexist points he makes about her. She then has him pinned ready to waste him immediately, before he hits her and throws her into the ground. They both lie on the ground panting.

"Autumn, I'm sorry." He says with remorse

"Don't talk to me." She says as she gets up and collects her katana

"Alright then, just leave my sight for now." He surrenders


	15. Chapter 15: The 2 Sides of Autumn

Chapter 15: The 2 Sides of Autumn

Autumn is now two decades, or twenty years old. Her birthday is celebrated in Ambala with her sister in law, Barran, Ezylryb, Strix Struma and Senator Ethan. They have a party and invite any of Autumn's school friends. Allomere doesn't bother to follow Autumn to Ambala, since he has several other things to do, meaning, he will be making deals with Metalbeak and the Pure Ones.

Since what happened with Allomere where she attacked him, he has his wits about him and carries a weapon when he is around her. She almost slices off his right wing and he is becoming more impatient and annoyed with her. He knows that he has to get her on his side and to kill Ezylryb, but, there is no way in hagsmire that he will be able to get her on his side.

Being a kiss up never worked, especially with what happened with his ex. He knows he will someday will have to find a way to blackmail her, but Aaron had given up on Autumn. Taking matters into one's own hands is proving more of a challenge and Allomere has no way of trying to figure it out. Autumn's resistance is holding strong. Her head is up in her version of the clouds and she is not coming down any time soon. She seems to be reading more than seven novels at one time, it can be seen as a big case of bookworm or a desperate cry for help.

Autumn can't help but think of move out of the hollow she shares with the one she calls her "husband". The agreement is on the brink of collapse. They know that it won't last any longer and something has to be done to prevent a war from occurring. Boron dares not interfere, since there are other things to deal with and he is at his wits end with that marriage. In a fight in the parliament, this is what happened…

"For sprink sake, Allomere, stop trying to do that. We forgive and then we fight. I don't carry a katana for no reason, anymore." Autumn snaps

"Go Autumn!" Strix says

"Shut up, Strix Struma." Allomere growls "Autumn, you are being a bitch and I think that you are defying everything now. Carrying a katana… You, woman, are going to cop it one day."

"If anyone comes near her, whether it be her or Aaron, I will fight beak and talon to keep her safe, Allomere." Ezylryb snarls "Shut your sprinking beak, you baby."

"Everyone!" Boron outbursts "I have had it with all the sprinking fighting!"

Everyone goes silent, Barran looks toward her husband, and he is furious. Everyone is still giving each other death stares.

"Listen, you petty owlets. No one gives a sprink that you are all fighting!" Boron yells

"Honey…" Barran says with a frown

"You." Boron says looking at Allomere as he starts his rant "Seem to be too worried that Autumn is going to betray you. Grow up; you are a diplomat and a faking Guardian, not a baby."

He looks to Ezylryb, he sorta doesn't want to yell at his friend and Barran's godfather from when she was a hatchling and he says "I know you want to protect her and I allow it. Only as we found out what happened and because of the owl in the room (**Allomere**) I will not mention it. Just please don't fight, Barran doesn't like the fighting, ok."

Ezylryb slightly frowns as Boron looks to Autumn. Knowing of how timid she is at times, he reserves his yelling and says calmly "Princess Autumn of Ambala, if you are trying to get the annulment, I hate to say that I don't think it will happen. I know of what you have been doing as of late. I give you permission to waste Allomere if need be."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaims

"Isn't that a little barbaric?" Autumn asks

"What are you thinking, Boron?" Barran asks

"What? I don't give a damn really. If anything happens, I think things will be chill." Boron replies

"Oh, you are a real bastard sometimes, Boron." Allomere growls

"Whatever." Boron says with attitude

Autumn slightly laughs at Boron's notion and Barran gives her husband a discerning look. Allomere scoffs and Ezylryb gets the notion and starts to laugh at the same time as Strix. The other guardians don't get what they are saying really. In Boron's mind, he doesn't care what happens, just as long as it all doesn't end in such problems.

Whatever Boron is thinking, he would allow anything Autumn would do. That only is extended to Autumn, not to anyone else. Some owls think he is losing sleep because of his son, like Barran because she seems to run into doors more often. Autumn won't use this, since she wouldn't want to waste Allomere. She just wants to end the marriage, not to kill him.

In the middle of winter, Autumn is thinking of going to Silverveil to see some family friends. Allomere overhears her plans and scolds her saying that she would get herself almost killed or hurt. He expresses concern and she thinks he is faking it again. She says that he is trying to get her on his side again. He knows that she is a formidable foe to get on his side. He won't give up either.

Metalbeak and Nyra keep telling him the consequence of Autumn's assassination. Nyra says that if she finds out that he is a Pure One spy, the Ambalan Princess will slaughter him merciless. Allomere can't help but agree with Nyra, since he knows that she would kill him either way. Besides that, he informs them of Guardians' movements, it seems that Boron has a small group heading to Pure One Tyto Forest. Nyra is about order a few soldiers to stop them from going to the Tyto Resistance, but Metalbeak is thinking of having them follow the Guardian group to find where the base is. Allomere says that he will lead that group and make sure that Nyra takes them out when they find the base. He says it is the least he can do since Autumn is proving herself annoying and a tough customer.

Meanwhile in Ga'Hoole, Autumn is with Ezylryb and she is getting some help with translation from Tura into wither English, Naya'va or French.

"Which language?" Ezylryb asks

"Which is easier for you to translate in?" Autumn asks "I myself cannot read this. Tura is only a Tyto Forest language and I had not been taught it. Sure, I know only a few thrashes, but I don't know much. Their alphabet key is confusing to be also."

"I know all the languages really. I wanted to know all of them so I can speak to anyone with ease. I ended up learning most of them in school and we speak Naya'va and French in the North anyways. English is a neutral language, we speak it, we don't." He says with a little bit of brag

"English then, honey. Spare you the trouble." She smiles

He then takes out a piece of paper and writes down the translation for her. She quietly observes inventively as he writes down the whole thing. It turns out so far to be a message from Sienne Daube, her friend and Tyto Forest Senator for the United Kingdoms of Owl. She just got her job there not too long ago, seeing as she had finished her studies. He finishes and she reads the message, by the first few lines, she is shocked.

"_Dear Autumn Kin, Princess of Ambala,_

_Things aren't sweet my friend, I can tell ya that. The Pure Ones attacked us. It was a horrid battle. I myself had never seen so many Pure Ones. They already have the north of the kingdom as we know it and we can't find any of the royal family… It was lucky we could take 'em on. None of us perished unlike last time, we gave it our best. Bryony was happy to see me come home. Her parents died when she was a few years younger in a battle like this. That one was the Battle of Autumn Skies. My little niece hopes that someday North Tyto will be free again._

_Replying to your last letter, I had been speaking to the Ambalan UKO senator and he says that Aaron will kill you if you are actually cheating within the marriage agreement. Tyto Resistance offers ya protection if we hear that he's gunna hunt you down and deliver a blow. Besides, that Ezylryb bloke you're dating behind that idiot-forced husband of yours would protect ya like you said. Besides, I ain't gunna tell Aaron anything. If he asks, I'll tell him that he can lick a tree._

_As for what has been going on, nothing much really. I am teaching Bryony how to be a leader. Someday she will be a leader of Tyto Resistance and uphold the family honour. She is turning out to be a good fighter, even if she is only a young'un._

_Remember that move I told ya, the paralysing enemies' one. It might come in handy if ya ever get into a conflict. I know you are quite the peacekeeper sometimes._

_So, I guess I have to go now, Bryony wants to tell me a story…_

_See ya later!_

_Senator Sienne Daube"_

"Thanks for translating it for me. She wrote it in Tura, not French this time." Autumn says to Ezylryb

He notices her face and he thinks that something is bothering her. She starts writing her reply in to Sienne in French.

"Is something wrong?" Ezylryb asks

"Well… Not really." Autumn replies

"Is it about the pompous bastard?" He asks

"Yeah." She says as she places her quill down "Isn't it always?"

"So, what did he do this time?" He enquires

"I had been thinking, really." She says, before she coughs "I'd been thinking that I might have to do something to say that I am right, he is wrong and… I want to get the hagsmire out of this hollow."

"Why don't you? I mean, you have had it up to here all the time and he is being a jerk. Stick it to him, Autumn. Show him what you can do with words." He encourages

"Really? I know it will be making things worse, but I want to show him I have a voice. He had started commenting on my portraits my brother had of me. It says that it makes me look larger than I appear. I wouldn't imagine myself any bigger, I like being who I am and it is all others who make me feel like crap." She says with a shy smile

"When he gets back, tell him that you are the Princess of Ambala and you won't take any of his racdrops anymore. You need to speak up, ok. Besides, I know you and you are timid, yes, but after tonight, he will fear you as you will then say "I am Autumn Kin and no one tells me what to do". You got that?" He encourages

"Yes, I do. If he doesn't care and tries something, I will pone his mothersprinking ass. Or worse, he will be destroyed by me and Boron won't give a sprink." She says with attitude before she starts rolling on the floor laughing. She had never heard herself say the word "pone" and "sprink" in the same paragraph before when it comes to what she is going to do when it comes to standing up for herself.

Ezylryb helps her up as she then tries to find her crown that fell of when she fell back. They find it in the back of her hood and she places it on. She picks up her katana and places it on her mirror as she adjusts her cape. She then admires herself and Ezylryb kisses her on the side of the head.

"Sometimes I think I am too beautiful." She sighs

"Well… I don't think anyone is more beautiful than you, a spotted owl that is the size of a fourteen year old and has eyes of hazel/brown and bleached feathers. I don't see anyone comparing to you." He complements

"Thanks…" She softly says

"Autumn!" Allomere calls

Ezylryb opens her window and climbs out and they wink before she closes the curtains. She picks up her katana and ready's herself at the door.

"What do you want?" Autumn asks

"We need to have a talk." Allomere replies

"You want a talk, I'll give ya a talk." She says

She then bursts out of hiding and attacks. He then dodges her attack and pushes her back. That forces her to let go of her katana. He forwards a counter attack and she has him pinned with her katana to his neck.

"Listen to me this time." She seethes

"I guess I have no choice." He says with a slight bit of fear

"I am moving out, ya bitch. I am so sprinking sick of being the owl you have to hate, damn it. Always making fun of my appearance and my size." She erupts

"You are the bitch here. I mean, seriously. You have anger and one hagsmire of an attitude. Also, those portraits are very misleading sometimes." He replies with malice

"You continue to mock me when I can END you, right here, right now?" she asks in rhetoric

"Pfft… You are nothing more than a petty woman, you can't do anything with the katana. I don't care if you killed one Pure One Guard… Compared to the rest of us, you were a killing virgin." He sneers

"How dare you!" She screeches "You want to see my kill Pure Ones? I will down a hundred right now. I will fly to Tyto and get myself killed just to prove a point."

"You are not going to Tyto and you are not going to move out!" He says as he begins to try to retaliate

"Yes I AM!" She screams

"Fine then!" He yells "Go then, I ain't stopping ya."

"You are the bitch sometimes." She says as she gets up

"I give up, you know. I thought I could try, Autumn… I see that I am wrong. I failed a few years back and now… you…" He says as he gives up

"You don't know how much you are a bastard." Autumn says "I could never love you, I _will_ never love an owl like you."

"If you want to say it, say it. I know you love Ezylryb… He is the better owl… He has won you… I am finished…" He says with disappointment

"You know that I… I…" She says hesitating her words

"Just say it. Nothing you can say can hurt more than seeing that I have failed to try and accept things as they are…" He says as he turns away from looking at the spotted owl looking at him with eyes of confusion, anger and sadness

"I'm sorry, ok." She says, trying to fix things "You are just like my brother…"

She starts to cry and he can't help but be sorry for her. They have hatred against each other, but Allomere sorta likes Autumn, he wants to at least be friends with her. She just cries and he knows he can't touch her because of her nervous tick. He didn't want things to be this way, but he didn't want to love her either. He approaches her and she is packing her things. He just stares on and as she has two bags with her scarves, capes and books in them. She will have to send for her other things.

"Where will you go? Aaron will kill you if you go to Ambala and it is my entire fault…" He asks "I already have an idea as to…"

"I will be with Ezylryb, I know you hate him, but you don't know how much I love him. You don't understand me at all…" She says as she looks toward the Great Grey Owl with tears in her eyes

"The marriage isn't over, but… I tried. I tried." He says as he starts to cry himself "I'm sorry…"

"Me too…" She says as she flies off

It starts to rain heavily in Ga'Hoole and Ezylryb is writing some things down when he hears the knock to his hollow door. He opens it and Autumn is soaked wet and looks like she has been crying.

"Dear Glaux, look at you. What happened it looks like you were crying." Ezylryb says "Come inside before you get a cold. That will be funny, first a fever, then a cold."

Autumn lightly cringes to his comment as comes inside and she is still crying and she is also shivering. The contents of her bags are fine and she is just shivering and crying from what she had experience. Outside you can hear the thunderstorm raining down on the tree, dramatic timing yes, but also a pain. She places on a scarf and takes off her wet cape and her beaded crown. She sits by the fire in the middle of the room and she is getting warm. She had told her beloved what happened and he is quite shocked and intrigued.

"he said that he gave up and said that you had won. He started to tear up when he said that he tried and that he is sorry. I couldn't take it so I left… That is all that happened." She explains

"Are you ok, my princess?" He asks sincerely

"Not really…" She replies

"You know what? I always said that we should spend more time together. I guess Glaux heard that one." He says

Autumn starts to laugh so hard that she is almost about to fall over. Ezylryb finds it adorable that her humour is still there.


	16. Chapter 16: Adventures in Babysitting

Chapter 16: Adventures in Babysitting

In months following, Autumn and Ezylryb are alone together in the hollow that they share now that Autumn ended up saying the words and almost chopped Allomere's head off and left. She doesn't regret leaving the diplomat in an emotional spiral, because he said that Ezylryb had won. She doesn't understand what he means, but for some reason, he never seems to quit. They mayn't live together, but he calls her names still and he also is trying to get her on his side.

As Allomere leaves to lead the guardian chaw trying to find Tyto Resistance in a trap to slaughter them, since he is a traitor, Autumn and Ezylryb decide to have a day to themselves without thinking that Allomere might do something unexpectantly. Wine and Milkberry tarts (**Opposed to wine and cheese**) make a good snack in a date.

"I have never been so happy to be relaxing in all my life." Autumn smiles

"Looks like a certain darling ended up finding out what being lazy means." Ezylryb quips

They come in close and they are about to kiss when a knock at the door interrupts the moment. Autumn just turns her head away and signals for him to get the door. Doing what she said, he goes to open the door and she drinks some of her wine. He opens the door and it is one of the Royal Guard at the door.

"What is it?" Ezylryb asks

"Her highness, Queen Barran has asked if you will babysit Prince Josh." The Guard says

"You have to go…" Autumn whines like an owlet

"Come with anyway. Josh is a pretty smart kid anyways and he won't be trouble." Ezylryb asks the small spotted owl

"I guess so. I never babysat owlets before…" Autumn replies unsure

She gets up and places on a rose pink scarf with a purple pin before they take off. Ezylryb finds it strange that she isn't wearing her normal attire he asks why and she says she doesn't want to bother. A kiss to the head before they leave to be escorted to the Palace Hollows. Barran and Boron then leave them to have a day out.

"Hi, Ezylryb!" Josh says with a little excitement in his voice "Hi, Autumn."

"Are you giving your mum trouble, little prince?" Ezylryb asks with "the look" which makes the young snowy flip out before he starts to laugh

"Mum says that I have a gift." Josh brags

"Well then. What is the name of the Northern Aristocracy in French? Surely your mother taught you the second used language in the Northern Kingdoms by now." Ezylryb enquires, testing the gift of this owlet

"

"The name of the Northern Aristocracy in French is L'aristocratie du Nord. Mum did too teach me French." He replies with confidence

Autumn is impressed of how much the three-year-old owlet knows. She thinks he does have the gift of intelligence bestowed by Owl God Winston. Some think she has the gift of beauty, from Owl Goddess Amara, but she doesn't think so, seeing as a growth deformity, she hasn't grown since her really early teen years. Autumn watches as Ezylryb is playing with his goddaughter's son, the Prince of Ga'Hoole. They are playing sword fight and Josh is doing well running around with a sword in one of his child-sized talons. Josh then puts the sword at her neck, since she is only bigger than this snowy owlet by not very much and he stands put.

"This Princesse de Ambala will be mine if you don't surrender now, Lyze of Keil." Josh says (**Autumn knows they are merely playing around**)

"You will not have the woman; instead, I challenge you to a duel for her hand, prince of the Kraals." Ezylryb says

Autumn decides to join in she says with a French accent "Don't fight him, my love. The prince of the pirates will never give up."

Ezylryb and Josh start to mock duel as Josh has some of Barran's dolls at her sides being guards. Josh knows he isn't allowed to touch the dolls, but he is using them for the game that he, his mother's godfather, and the Princess of Ambala are playing. Autumn is using the scarf she is wearing as a rope as the snowy owlet and the whiskered screech owl go and mock fight. Ezylryb pretends to be defeated and Autumn pretends to be distraught. Josh is walking over to where Autumn is, Ezylryb gets up and pretends to stab josh in the back, and he pretends to die. He releases Autumn and she starts to laugh as Josh gets up.

"That was fun." Autumn laughs

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Josh agrees

"Did you get the dolls from your mother and father's room?" Ezylryb asks the owlet

"Are you gunna tell my mum?" Josh asks

"If you don't put them back, maybe." Autumn answers him

Josh takes the dolls and he puts them away. After a few more games, Josh falls asleep and Ezylryb wakes him up so he can go to his room and go to bed before his parents get home. Autumn looks in to see if he is asleep when Boron and Barran gets back and he is sound asleep in his nest. Barran then thanks them for watching her son and they go home. Autumn takes off her scarf and places it away. She gets herself a new glassful of wine before Ezylryb gets one as well.

"We survived babysitting the Prince of the Great Tree. They say he is rambunctious. As if. They don't know my goddaughter's son at all." Ezylryb says

"Partly because they are not in the inner circle, my love." Autumn agrees in a hushed tone

"What's wrong?" He asks

"By now, in the Inner Circle of Ambala, you are expected to be married and with owlet by now." She sadly replies

"How old are you now?" He asks

"I am 21, almost 22 years old. I am married yes, but without owlet and they say you have to be 20 for that matter. Allomere is a bastard and I will never allow us to have an owlet. Besides…" She replies before she turns her face away

"What?" He asks

"I didn't have my first kiss until I was 19 and… What hopes are me for being a mother?" She replies before she starts to cry, "I have broken the Ambalan Aristocracy Law."

Ezylryb holds her close as she cries. Autumn knows that she will never, ever, have an owlet while she is married to Allomere. She technically still is, regardless of what happens unless either one of them dies or an annulment is in order, she will never be divorced. There is something else bothering her and he knows it. He would ask the princess of what is making her cry, but it might be something she doesn't want to say.

Autumn then ends up going to bed and she can't help but think that she might be making things worse by being both a rebel and also being childless. Dishonouring her family since in Inner Circle rule means that she is nothing more than what they call bastard. She knows that she might not to be able to rule herself and the damned throne might go to Allomere if her brother dies. However, they are without owlet anyways and Autumn also is technically a virgin. She only hopes that an annulment is soon…


	17. Chapter 17: Music

Chapter 17: Music

Allomere returns to Ga'Hoole and tells the Parliament that the Pure Ones have taken them out on the way to Tyto Resistance and the resistance was fighting with them before they fled. Autumn finds it horrid that the Pure Ones attacked and Sienne was forced to flee with the resistance. She knows that they would have fled to the former OWER base that was a base before they were slaughtered by the Pure Ones. She knows that Tyto Forest's North is a dangerous place and that Sienne would give anything for the Pure Ones to surrender. They are a strong place indeed and they have demanded that the Guardians need not interfere with their plight.

All the while, Nyra and Metalbeak have plans to kill the Ambalan king. Allomere visited them on his way back in the Beaks and he had explained that Ezylryb had made her rebel against him. Nyra had given Allomere a lesson in acting to pretend that he is surrendering. His little play worked as Autumn believed everything. They know that she has some guilt for leaving the hollow and for doing all of what she did. It is all a part of his plan to win her over.

Autumn herself is finding it hard to accept something. Her ignorance has forgotten a rule of the Ambalan Inner Circle. She knows that she is making things worse by not being a mother and if her brother dies, she knows that it will be not her taking the throne. Merissa believes that she might not get the throne either since her father has chauvinist views on women. Aaron's only daughter, Princess Sabyna, is the only heir as Merissa hasn't been able to give him another heir. Merissa herself is as young as Autumn and she finds that Allomere is the most likely to get the throne, even if Autumn hates him! He will never give an annulment and everyone knows it.

Allomere tries to make amends with Autumn, but she hastily refuses. She keeps saying that she will never be his as long as she lives. He ends up using the fact that she is still without owlet and he threatens to tell Aaron. She says she doesn't care and that she would rather be dead than to be married to an owl she doesn't love. He ends up yelling at her about being a little whore and she yells back that she is a virgin. That one comment blows Allomere's mind, as he would expect that she has mated with at least the boyfriend called Louis Chenille she had before Aaron wasted him and also he would expect Ezylryb to try to make a move on her. He then says nothing more as Autumn runs away from that convocation.

Autumn hates to admit that she is 22 years old and a virgin. She had said not until marriage, but since she was forced into it, she will never mate until she is annulled and married to someone who she truly loves. She was once in love, but her brother would never have agreed to that marriage. If anything, he was against it. He killed Louis Chenille with a sword as he chopped him in half. She remembers that night and she has been so alone and so afraid since. She hasn't even told Ezylryb the memory that haunts her mind.

She had met Louis Chenille when she was attending a small gala that one of her friends was holding. They had told her to sing and she was trying to avoid it because she was so shy, but she had sung a beautiful song. Louis had complemented her singing as he had fallen in love the moment he heard her voice and heard her sing. He didn't mind that she was smaller than him and he is or that she was the King's sister. They were dating for a long time. The one night a month before Autumn's debutante ball, he was killed when Autumn said she loved him. He killed him and he said to his sister that he will not allow her to marry until he says so. Autumn didn't count on being married off to Allomere sometime later…

There is to be a winter concert in Ga'Hoole, the students of the GTA have been in practice for a play that they will perform and they are students from Junior, and Middle Years. Autumn herself sees the practice of these Youngling Guardians in Training and she has one of the songs that the leading lady, a student from her class in Middle Year 1, has been singing. She is singing it when Madame Plonk, the ryb of the Music and Performing Arts in the GTA and lead of the Owl Choir in Ga'Hoole, passes her classroom. She stops to be in the door of the classroom and Autumn is picking up textbooks and placing them away as she sings the tune.

"I haven't heard you sing like that since you were in the GTA for those months, Lady Autumn." Madame Plonk speaks up from the doorway

"Oh… I well… Got the tune stuck in my head. I just thought of singing it." Autumn replies shyly

"It was lovely anyways." Madame Plonk smiles

"Thanks." Autumn replies as she places the last of the textbooks away

"I have been looking for some performers and a few of my elective students don't want to. Do you think you would sing in the concert?" Madame Plonk asks

"I don't know, actually… I would, but… I don't know…" Autumn nervously replies

"You have an amazing voice, Autumn. It would be fun and everyone would cheer for you anyways. I know of your anxiety and if you don't want to, it's ok." Madame Plonk says

"I'll do it. I might have to go out of my comfort zone and I do like singing." Autumn replies

"You know when practice is. See you then." Madame Plonk smiles before she takes off

Autumn flies back to the hollow and she is writing a letter when Ezylryb arrives home. She announces the news and he is proud of her. She asks if he will attend and he says the obvious answer, yes. She doesn't extend this invitation to Allomere, seeing as she both hates him and wants him dead. She tells her girls and Barran says that she is too busy to attend and she says sorry.

In the weeks that follow, as autumn leaves fall and the weather gets cold, Autumn picks a song and she starts her practice. Ezylryb sits in the audience as he sees his girlfriend practice and he never knew that her voice is _that_ beautiful. The Ambalan Princess is nervous at times, but with encouragement from her friends, she is going to perform. Allomere himself is thinking of sabotaging her performance, as a revenge for being a complete bitch. He is rigging some traps for the night and it is all when everyone is out of the school hall.

The night comes and Autumn is nervous as hagsmire. She is having a sound check and also is being dressed for the moment and she looks like a star. Madame Plonk says that she has the prettier outfit and Autumn shyly smiles in that notion. Madame Plonk is the emcee of the event and she is also singing later on. The GTA Drama students get ready and so do the GTA Music students. Autumn says to herself that it will be one hagsmire of a day. It is a weekend and she wishes that she had a class to teach to take her mind off things.

The dawn's sun starts to rise. Ten minutes to curtain and Autumn is starting to panic. She also is sitting in front of her mirror having the final touches done on her outfit.

"I am going to sprink up and I know it." She panics

"No you're not." A voice says, "We are all here to hear the beautiful voice among others and I would love to see you do a flawless performance."

Autumn turns around, Ezylryb has a bouquet of flowers, and she hugs him. He hugs her back and gives her the flowers. The director comes past and says that there is five minutes until curtain.

"Why are you back here?" She asks

"Come to say good luck. You will be good out there and I want you to know that." He replies

"Thanks." She smiles

He then goes from the back stage and Autumn holds the roses close to her chest. She then goes back to her mirror and she places it down. She looks in the mirror one more time before she hears cheers from the other side of the curtain. Madame Plonk has just gone onto the stage…

"Welcome Ga'Hoole to the Winter Concert. We have been working hard and these GTA students and others have been excited to be performing tonight. Without fervour ado, we will be presenting our first act. This young performer is from Fire Master Class and is in Middle Year 2. Let's give a warm welcome to Sammy!" Madame Plonk says as she meets the crowd of cheering owls

She then comes off stage as the first performer starts. Then comes the play and a few other singers before it is Autumn's turn.

"Thank you Clare and Blair for your excellent duet. Now, I have the pleasure to introduce one of the best singers I have met. We all know her and she is a VIP of the tree. I have the honour to introduce her highness onto the stage. Let me present, the Ambalan Princess, Autumn Kin!" Madame Plonk says hyping up the crowd.

She walks off stage and when Autumn enters, a roar of applause meets her as she steps into centre stage. Her nerves caught up and she is nervous as hagsmire. The music starts to play as she starts to sing a song that she had found fits her current dilemma with Allomere, but is a tad off in some cases. As the music starts, Allomere enters the hall and he sees her on stage ready to sabotage her.

(Autumn starts to sing I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift)

"_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago.  
I was in your sights, you got me a alone._

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, I guess I liked that  
And when I felt heart, I took a step back._

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me.  
And I realise, the blame is on me._

'_Cus I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
It's Shame on me now.  
Blew me to places I've never been till you put me down._

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
It's a shame on me now.  
Blew me to places I've never been.  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground..."_

At that moment, when Allomere is about to set off his first trap, he has some guilt as he was really trouble to her when she met him. He took her away from her home here and the blame is on her for not seeing it sooner, but he is so guilty.

"_No apologies, he'll never see you cry.  
Pretends he doesn't know when he's the reason why.  
you're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.  
Now I've heard you moved on, from whispers in the street.  
A new notch in your belt, it's all I'll ever be.  
And now I see; now I see; now I see._

_And he's long gone when he's next to me.  
And I realise, the joke is on me!"_

He then leaves as he cannot take anymore as the guilt of all he has done and will do to her piles up on him. She roughly makes it through the last part before tears are seen in her eyes. The applause comes and she takes a bow before she leaves while crying. Madame Plonk sees this and decides that she has had enough for today, before she goes back on. Autumn takes off her stuff and she finds a bouquet of jasmines. She finds the card and reads it.

"_I heard the song, Autumn. You made me realise who much of an asshole to you I am. I'm sorry, Princess. I really want to know that you know how sorry I am. Come to the Southern Gate, if you bring that little bastard, I will __**end**__ him. I don't want to have the bastard around._

_I am sorry…_

_-Allomere."_

Autumn doesn't know if he is true, but she might as well do what is said. She is cautious though and she does remember what Boron said about wasting Allomere. If he tries anything, she will end him. She takes off the rest of her costume and ends up meeting the great grey at the gate.

"You came. I thought you would have ignored." Allomere says

"Please, say what you have to." Autumn says simply

"Read this scroll." He says as he hands her a scroll

"The crest of the Ambalan Royal Family…" She says as she opens it

"_To Allomere, my brother in law,_

_I have ruled that Autumn will not be able to live anywhere besides the hollow that you share. Please note that if she is reading this, she better be following this or I will waste her. 22 and Childress… Shameful for a kin…_

_King Aaron of Ambala."_

"You son of a sprinking bitch!" Autumn yells

"Guess what, princess; you are coming back to our hollow, no exceptions." Allomere darkly comments

"You got my brother involved!" She screams

"Shut it. You are my wife, Princess Autumn Rose Kin, and I will not take any more of your racdrops. You are coming home and you are not to go anywhere else." He orders before he takes her wing

"Let go of me!" She screams

He takes the scarf of her neck and ties her wings together before he grabs her and takes her back to the hollow. He lets her free and she slaps him.

"How dare you!" she screams

"Shut up! I had enough of your constant talking and bitching, small woman." He yells back

"Don't you dare and try and mate with me!" She screeches in anger "I may be without owlet, but by Glaux, I will never allow anyone to be mated with me if I don't love them. I hate you. I HATE YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" He fumes

She then slaps him again before she runs down the hall to where her room was and now is and slams the door. Allomere rubs his cheek as she basically punched him with all her might. Later on, Allomere is asleep when Autumn comes out. She is looking for one of the books she had left being when she finds it and a piece of paper jammed in the middle of it.

"_The bait is set. If you don't have her and she is not yours by then, we will not go on…"_

Autumn finds it suspicious. What does it mean? She folds it up and throws it aside. She then goes back to her room.


	18. Chapter 18: The Holiday

Chapter 18: The Holiday

Ezylryb finds it harsh, no, barbaric that Allomere had to get a royal edict stating that Autumn has lo live in their hollow and nowhere else. The three owls, the great grey Allomere, the whiskered screech, Ezylryb and finally the spotted owl, Autumn, will remember the night of hearing Autumn sing.

Merissa hears of her sister-in-law's performance and she is inspired and thrilled to hear that Autumn was a performer in a concert. She may be tending to her daughter, as she is home schooling her and teaching her all about law and her history lesions. Sabyna is an intelligent girl, but she is more focused on her fighting rather than her lessons. Merissa is thinking that she could take Sabyna to Silverveil on a break from her studies. Aaron then is cursing under his breath about Autumn and then Merissa thinks that she will invite Autumn to her holiday.

Meanwhile, in Ga'Hoole. Autumn hasn't been enjoying this permanent residence order. Allomere has a vivid memory of the song Autumn sang and he knows that if he wants Ambala, he needs her on his side. His attempts to make sure the Ambalan Princess at least is friends with him seem to fail. Autumn believes that he is nothing more than a chauvinist and she is pretty sure he only wants her throne and the money.

One thing that remains the same is her relationship with Ezylryb. She finds that he always listens to her, no matter what. As she knows that her dream of an annulment is becoming just a mere fantasy, she knows that if she needs to do something, she will have at least one supporter.

Autumn comes home from teaching one night and she finds a scroll with the Ambalan Royal Crest on it. She thinks that it is yet another order from her brother and she opens it anyway.

"_Dear Autumn, sister in law,_

_I am taking my daughter to Silverveil for a holiday. We are visiting the Perrin royals and also then just having some time to just relax. I would be guessing that you need a break from being around Allomere, so, I invite you to join me. Meet me in Silverveil at our holiday hollow._

_I would like to see you and Sabyna would too._

_Merissa, Queen of Ambala"_

Autumn thinks it over and she hides the scroll when Allomere comes. She then starts to pack a few things when she hears a knock at the window. She then goes over and opens it.

"Bonjour, Ezylryb." Autumn smiles

"Where are you going?" Ezylryb asks

"On holiday." She replies

"Did you alert the royals?" He asks

"No. They both have been busy." She replies

"Honey, you need an escort." He says

"That's why I was thinking about you. You could meet Merissa and also make sure the PO don't get me." She replies

"You sneaky woman, you." He says, "If you weren't pretty, I would have said no."

"Thanks, sweetie." She says as she gives him a hug and says in a childish voice, "I love you, very much."

"Not as much as I love you." He replies

"Meet at dusk tomorrow?" She asks

"I was about to say that." He replies

Autumn listens and she hears movement down the hall. Allomere is coming to her room. Silently she gestures and they exchange a small kiss before he climbs out her window. She places the suitcase away and gets into her bed. Allomere opens the door and Autumn is pretending to be asleep. He then shrugs and leaves again. Autumn gets up and continues her packing, before going to bed later on.

Autumn lies in her bed while Ezylryb sneaks in her room when the sun starts to set. He gently shakes her and she wakes up.

"Good evening." Autumn softly says before she yawns

"If you want to go to Silverveil before everyone gets up, I suggest getting up now. Especially before Allomere wakes up." Ezylryb says

"You are so sweet." She smiles

"Of course, but not as sweet as you." He replies

Autumn gets up and places on a scarf. After a few minutes, they take off out of Ga'Hoole. It is early dusk and no one would really be up. Meanwhile, Merissa and Sabyna are getting up to wait for Autumn to arrive. Sabyna hasn't seen her aunt since she was younger and she loves hearing stories about being a Guardian. Sabyna admires her aunt.

"Mama." Young Sabyna speaks up

"Yes, little one." Merissa replies

"Will Aunt Autumn like my picture?" Sabyna asks

"I think so, little one." Merissa replies

They look into the clear night sky as they then see two owls flying their way. Sabyna recognises her aunt and she gets excited. Autumn lands and Sabyna hugs her.

"Aunt Autumn." Sabyna says

"Well, hello, Sabyna. Gosh, you are getting bigger. Look at you." Autumn says

"It is good to see you again, Autumn. I am sure Sabyna agrees with me." Merissa smiles

"Merissa, this is Ezylryb, my boyfriend." Autumn introduces "Ezylryb, this is Queen Merissa Lien, or Queen Merissa Kin. Reine de Ambala."

"It is good to meet you." Merissa smiles

"As do you, my lady." Ezylryb says before a bow

"He is so noble. No wonder you choose him over the arranged husband." Merissa says to Autumn

"That isn't the only reason…" Autumn mutters

"What happened?" Merissa asks

"Nothing, dear sister in law." Autumn replies

"Thank heavens. At least it isn't that…" Merissa says

"What? Heavens no. You know I will not do that until I am married to someone that doesn't treat me like a mere animal." Autumn replies

"I see." Merissa smiles

Merissa, Autumn, Sabyna and Ezylryb spend time together on this holiday. Ezylryb and Autumn spend time with Sabyna while Merissa has to do royal things. Ezylryb remembers when Barran was little and Sabyna is almost like her, but a bit more hyperactive and less ladylike. Merissa spends time with Autumn as she is getting many owls to agree to backing the annulment of Autumn's arranged marriage. Autumn says that as long as she remains Princess of Ambala, she will have the annulment soon. They both know that there is no way in hagsmire that Aaron can take her title away, since he is neither her father nor her legal guardian no more.

Autumn's leaving didn't go unnoticed. Allomere found the letter addressed to Boron stating that she is with her sister in law and niece and she has an escort and guard with her. Immediately, they knew it was Ezylryb. Barran is told of this informal leaving and she merely giggles. She saw them leave, when she was trying to clear her head by taking a walk around, and figured that Autumn had some family business to deal with.

After the holiday ends, Autumn and Ezylryb return to Ga'Hoole. It seems that this little get away has brought them closer. Allomere sees that the Princess of Ambala is being quite suspicious in her ways, since he didn't tell her that she was going anywhere and he thinks that she could have done the immoral.

He leaves to go and sees some Pure One spies in Silverveil. He wants some answers. Either she is planning an assassination or she could have done the immoral and could be carrying a bastard. He asks and they say she was on holiday with her sister in law and niece and that she has not been doing anything romantic with Ezylryb. If anything, Allomere could report Autumn to her brother and she could be punished, but he would need proof. On his way back to Ga'Hoole, he says that Ezylryb is too foolish to sleep with Autumn, seeing as she is a Kin Royal and also she is married in the arranged marriage.

Autumn sits by her window playing with a sort of rosary that has a charm of a rose on it as she contemplates thought….


	19. Chapter 19: A Friend's Grief

Chapter 19: A friend's grief

Autumn and Ezylryb are playfully flying around Ga'Hoole while Allomere is on one of his diplomatic missions for the UKO. The sun is high up in the sky and Autumn is flying ahead with a giggle as Ezylryb chases her. She is proving to be a faster flier, even if she is the smallest spotted owl you will ever meet.

"You cannot catch me, my darling." Autumn taunts

"Don't underestimate me, milady. You know that by now." Ezylryb replies

"I know, darling. Nevertheless, you are still, how they say, "it"." She replies with a cheeky giggle

"Not until I catch you, Autumn Rose. Not until I catch you." He replies

"We'll see. I may be small, but I am fast too!" She taunts

Autumn comes flying closer to the City Centre when they hear Barran scream. They rush over and they see her having a tantrum. Ezylryb sees Monique, he tugs Autumn back by the cape, and they hide.

"Monique?" Ezylryb whispers

"You know that woman near Boron and Barran?" Autumn asks, "What in Glaux name is going on?"

"This can't be good." He replies

"_Barran, it is ok. I know it is bad, but please stop crying, please. I know you lost your parents and you were a baby and you know that you aunt was you-know-what'd and then slaughtered, but don't cry, my pet." Boron Comforts_

"_I don't know what to do!" Barran exclaims, "All the people who cared for me are dead."_

"_Ezylryb isn't dead and he is your godfather. Come on, stop crying, ok." Boron comforts_

"_I guess so... but Alexander is still alive and I will do something that means revenge." Barran says_

Autumn looks to Ezylryb with a confused face while he is contemplating thought. What does she mean by revenge? Ezylryb looks over and Monique and Boron leave.

"If Monique is here…" Ezylryb says, "What in Glaux name would she want?"

"Who is she?" Autumn asks

"Boron's mother." He replies, "I knew her in the former Northern Aristocracy."

By the next day, it is the Milkberry Harvest and everyone is celebrating and having a good time. Autumn herself sticks close to Ezylryb as he is her date. Barran herself has a sad smile and isn't really seen at all. The next night Autumn goes to give Boron a note when she finds him asleep on his desk.

"Ahem!" Autumn loudly exclaims, disturbing Boron from his sleep

"Wha... Oh. Princess Autumn of Ambala." Boron says as he gets up

"What's going on?" She asks

"Barran exiled me from our room. I had to sleep In the lounge room and I couldn't sleep last night." He replies before a yawn

"Why?" She asks

"Autumn, she needs someone to cheer her up." He replies sadly, "Barran and I had a visit from my mother… I found out that my dad was a traitor to us Northern Aristocrats, he was a Pure One and he… Killed Barran's parents."

"My Glaux!" she exclaims

"She is angry and depressed. Tell Ezylryb. He needs to know about his goddaughter's condition. She is just so sad and angry." He replies

"Alright." She nods as she hands him the note and leaves.

When she tells Ezylryb that Alexander, Boron's father is the reason behind Barran's parents deaths…

"THAT BASTARD!" Ezylryb exclaims loudly that it could be heard all around the Ga'Hoole tree "I WILL FIND ALEXANDER AND END HIM WITH MY OWN TWO CLAWS!"

"Wow…" Autumn blankly replies, stunned that Ezylryb could be capable of such violent measures.

"Barran won't stop me from murdering him for what he did. He took her parents away when she was merely a hatchling. I promised her to kill whoever did this, just like how I promised her mother that I could take care of her." He replies

"I guess that Karma hasn't got him for that yet." She frowns

"I will make sure that Karma will end him for what he did. Karma being me." He replies

"Here." She says before she goes into her closet and pulls out a bow and arrow set "Take my prised bow and arrows, my love. I would want Barran's parents to be avenged. My parents were taken away from me when I was an owlet and we know who took her parents away from her."

He kisses her cheek and she smiles sweetly. He whispers for her to do something nice for Barran to cheer her up. She nods in agreement. After an exchange of whispers of sweet nothings and small kisses, Autumn ends up going to see Strix Struma and she agrees with the idea. As Barran's best friends, they will do something to cheer her up. They organise a Girls Day Out (**opposed to a Girls Night Out**).

On the day, Autumn is in her room before Allomere finds out what she is planning to do and he knocks on her door. To Allomere, he thinks that she is merely brining the Kin Family reputation down. If he wants the Ambalan Throne to be his, to rule Ambala and to take It over for the Pure Ones, he has to get her on his side or he will have to die trying.

"Autumn. A word." He says

"What?" She asks in vain

"You are not going out tonight." He orders

"Shut up, I am allowed to do anything I want." She replies in anger

"Hold you tongue, woman." He replies

"Never!" she says

"Open this Glaux-damn door, Autumn Rose Kin. I know you might be rendezvousing with that bastard Ezylryb." He says as he bangs on her door

"I am not doing that!" She shrieks in anger, "I am so sick and tired of all of your accusations and chauvinistic behaviour."

"Open the door, Autumn!" He roars in reply

"I am going out with my friends today!" She shouts "…And I am officially turning against you! This arranged marriage will end and you will be thrown in prison!"

"As if, bastard woman!" He furiously yells back "Aaron will never allow you to annul the marriage."

Autumn sneaks out of her window and meets up with Barran and Strix. The whole night changes Barran's sad smile into her adorable giggle and cheerful smile. Autumn comes home late and passes out on her bed with a bottle of wine next to her and her crown lying on the floor and a massive wine stain on the cape. Allomere tries to break into her room, but he fails. She wakes up knowing that she has helped her friend in her time of need…

…_and a hangover._


	20. Chapter 20: Beauty and the Brawl

Chapter 20: Beauty and the Brawl

**This Chapter co-inside with Chapter 19 of Responsibilities called Secrets (Part 1). Read it to understand the earlier events of this chapter. WARNING: There is some really violent stuff later on in this chapter. There also is a song too and it is a really sweet one (It is by One Direction BTW)…**

Barran and her flying talons leave at dusk when Autumn awakes. She pokes her head out of her window and it is quite chilly outside. The seasons are going to change soon. Autumn herself is almost 23 years old in the coming weeks. Within the sleepy haze of dusk, a few are already out of bed and are flying about Ga'Hoole. It is obviously Saturday and Autumn doesn't have her classes to teach today, except she has been called upon for some tutoring by a few of her students.

After breakfast, Autumn is just wandering around and chatting with friends and acquaintances. She doesn't mind chatting with her students, some of the other rybs, the parents and also some of her friends in the two chaws (Search and Rescue and Weather Interpretation) she is in.

Autumn then is sitting in her room reading a novel. She then hears a knock at her window and she laughs as she opens it and Ezylryb is on the other side.

"You know that you could use the door." Autumn says

"Mademoiselle, you do know what "being creative" means, right?" Ezylryb asks in his defence

"I am creative so there is no point asking." She says with a giggle "You realise Drama and Music are my forte."

"Of course, you sing like an angel, and you are a passionate actress." He replies with a kiss to her cheek

Autumn blushes delicately as she walks over to her door and listens. She has a slight paranoia against those who barge into her room now and she comes back after she hears nothing but silence. She sits down near her desk.

"Why have you come to my room? I have been looking for some time to myself to read my book for a while." She asks before she turns her head "Of course, I have been a little lonely while reading this book. It makes me feel sad and I would want someone to listen to me speak."

"Does it make a tear come to your hazel/dark brown eyes?" He asks

"No, I just need to say why it makes me sad." She replies

"Alright then, why does this book make you sad?" He asks repeating her words

"It reminds me of home… of Ambala." She sadly answers

In a matter of moments, she is swept into a caring hug. She gets very homesick at times, when she knows that she cannot return to her home kingdom without Aaron possibly trying to punish her in a way most severe or at worse traumatic towards this spotted owl. Ezylryb knows of what traumas sometimes come to mind of his beloved girlfriend.

"Someday, you will be allowed to freely visit or even to live in Ambala without Aaron. Glaux knows karma will soon make a chump out of him." He says as he holds the small spotted owl close

"Someday a lot of things will happen." She sadly smiles

"Yes… Someday, when freedom and liberty is yours. I would want to see that night come when you are finally free. There is hope in your heart and I would never want you to lose that." He says

"I sometimes have this dream of flying." She mentions

"Someday it will come true. Besides… I… Never mind." He replies

"What is it?" She asks in a curious voice "You can tell me anything and you know that."

"When you have your freedom… I would want to ask of you one thing and…" He nervously says before a "Bloody hagsmire!" in agitation

"Just say it." She says with an encouraging smile

"it will be a surprise until then, but when I ask one thing… Will your answer be yes?" He asks

Autumn smiles and replies "Of course I would say yes to what you will ask, unless I say no." before she gives Ezylryb a kiss on his cheek "You and your logic is easy to understand."

"Your logic, milady… Glaux, understanding is hard to achieve you when you suddenly change languages." Ezylryb says with a slight annoyance

"You are multilingual like I. I just like to confuse you at times." She admits before a sweet giggle

"If you are multilingual, how do you say "I love you"?" He says as a test

"In the Ambalan Aristocracy, there are two ways, in words or… in one gesture. If you are thinking that, it is a no. I am celibate on my personal will." She answers

"I would never think that." He responds, slightly offended

"I know, but… Never mind. I am talking too much." She shamefully says while looking awkwardly away

"Autumn, I love you like no one else ever will in this world. You don't have to change one bit. I don't care if you are talking too much, it is lucky you can speak your mind after a life that I could just imagine was horrible." Ezylryb says while placing his wing under her chin and moves it to face him and she stares with her hazel/dark brown eyes

"I…" Autumn merely whispers in anxiety, "It was…"

"No matter what happens, even if you are trapped in this arranged marriage or if you are under oppression, I will always be here and I will always love you. I will also ask of you never to change. Be yourself, princess. You have an extraordinary personality, you are kind, you are honest, you do have an inner bitch to you, and you are smart… And all that stuff makes you who you are." He continues as his girlfriend sweetly blushes, flattered

"I want this marriage to end… Therefore, I can be with you. I don't care if Ambala and Ga'Hoole go to war, I just want what my heart desires and… My heart desires to be with the one who truly loves me, who cares and that owl is you, Ezylryb." She says with a sweet smile as she tenderly stokes his cheek

"Someday, my Princesse de Ambala, I will make sure of it. Even if I have to go through Glaumoria and Hagsmire, I will make sure of it. Just to keep you safe I could lay everything on the line and die fighting." He replies, surprising the Ambalan Princess slightly as she would never expect someone to want to go through all of that.

"That is just chivalrous and noble of you." She smiles

Ezylryb and Autumn lock beaks in a tender kiss. Autumn would want the marriage to end and she knows that it won't be easy. She had never known that he was that strongly in love with her just to say all of that, but she means what she says. Sweet tender kisses and some sweet nothings... Not leading anywhere and it ever will until Autumn is wed with someone she loves… Ezylryb. Rosy cheeks on an Ambalan Princess… She never thought she would fall in love until that one kiss 4 years ago.

"Autumn. Open the door." A voice demands "Open this door right now or I will barge in."

"Oh no…" Autumn whispers as she runs over to the window "Quickly, get the hagsmire out of here, my love."

"You don't say." Ezylryb whispers back as he kisses her cheek

She closes the window and the voice barges down the door. It is Allomere, her arranged husband who she hates as much as The Pure Ones.

"It's awfully rude to come in like that. I thought a UKO senator and Ga'Hoolian dignitary has some dignity and manors." Autumn scolds

"Where is the bastard owl?" Allomere rudely asks

"Who?" Autumn asks with a raised brow

"Don't act confused around me, little woman!" He yells before he looks and the window opens unlocked

He pushes past Autumn and takes off out the window. Autumn follows yelling in French as Allomere chases Ezylryb. He tells her very rudely to shut up in the same language. Ezylryb's conscience says that if he wants to be with Autumn, he will have to confront the one thing that is stopping her from her freedom she as so desires. He had said he would go through Glaumoria and Hagsmire (**In other words, heaven and hell**) just to be with her, this… …this one of the things that is the Glaumoria and Hagsmire of all of this melodrama besides the agreement.

Suddenly stopping, fear is nothing compared to what you can sense.

"Well, well. Little fugitive. Have you no honour." Allomere sneers

"I should ask you the same question." Ezylryb replies

Autumn flies down and lands and she has tears of fear and worry in her eyes. She knows that a fight will happen, that hagsmire will break loose… no holding back. Ezylryb doesn't want her anywhere near what will happen and as for Allomere… He doesn't give a damn about her.

"Leave him alone." Autumn suddenly speaks up with all the confidence she can get "I don't care if you have decrees from my brother or anything else, but I will never care about you, Allomere."

"You are my wife, Autumn. It's high time you learn that. You are with me for until death does us apart. You have had it too long where you have had your little romantic rendezvous, but not anymore. You hear me." Allomere yells back at her

"She will never be your wife and she doesn't love you. I said to her that I would endure the worst to give her the freedom she wants. If you want a fight, so be it." Ezylryb bravely says, defending the honour of Autumn

"No!" Autumn exclaims "Please, don't fight!"

"Shut up!" Allomere yells at her before turning to his opponent "You don't know what you are in for, little owl."

"Please... No!" Autumn exclaims "Please don't."

"A duel to the death. Right here, right now." Allomere says as he takes stance "If you are really the Lyze of Keil owl you are, you will never back down in which involves something you hold dear. Especially after what happened to Lil…"

Ezylryb then charges, as he screeches loudly and with fury "Don't you dare besmirch my honour!"

Autumn fearfully watches as the two owls go into battle. She doesn't know what to do. Because of the size disadvantage, Ezylryb is copping blows worse than anyone can imagine. He has a strong sprit however, as he holds on and throws back some blows. Autumn then tries to stop this by separating them, but it isn't working. Allomere then backs away when he receives a swipe from the artificial talon Ezylryb has. Autumn has tears in her eyes and Ezylryb wipes some blood from his beak and takes her wing.

"I'm doing this for you, my princess. For your freedom." Ezylryb assures the tearful spotted owl

"Get away from her!" Allomere bellows as he wing-slaps Ezylryb in front of Autumn

Autumn then steps in front of the Whiskered Screech owl that is on the ground and Allomere merely chuckles darkly.

"You… You are trying to stop me from wasting the owl that is making you lose your honour as a Kin Royal. Look at yourself, Autumn Rose, look at what you have become." Allomere sneers

"I learned a thing or two from being in Ga'Hoole. I learned a thing or two about being strong and being confident. You can't make me your little housewife who will follow you and your orders. If anything, I hate you." Autumn replies with newfound confidence

"I told myself that I would never do this, but…" Allomere says before he raises his wing and strikes the small spotted owl across the face, dropping her to the ground

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ezylryb screeches in anger as he gets up and barges the Great Grey Owl who is the contender

Autumn gets up and wipes blood away as she feels like her cheek is swelling. She looks and they are fighting again. She tries to pull them apart as the violence won't solve anything. She has tears in her eyes as she knows that this isn't what she wanted, this shouldn't be happening. Allomere then hits her in the chest and she drops to the ground and he orders her to stay there in French. This makes Ezylryb even madder as he continues his fight. Autumn lies on the ground crying before she hears a voice in her head telling her that she should play the peacekeeper and stop this.

Just if things couldn't get worse, Ezylryb cops too many blows to his head before a throw to the ground, which makes him slightly bounce off it, and an audible snapping noise is heard. Ezylryb's wing is broken… Autumn gets up and Allomere sadistically smiles as he takes out a dagger, ready to finish Ezylryb off and to claim Autumn as his wife and his only before she shields him with her wings.

"If you kill Ezylryb, you have to kill me first." Autumn says as she shields the Whiskered Screech owl that lies injured beneath her wings

"Autumn, this doesn't involve you. You are my wife, you are under my control. Aaron ordered that I keep you under it and so be it that I will eliminate the one thing that is making you rebel." Allomere scorns

"Autumn…" Ezylryb says as he lies in pain

"You will be kicked out of Ga'Hoole… Or I will kill you myself." Autumn reasons

"You? A midget of a Spotted Owl, kill me?" Allomere scoffs

"Don't underestimate me." Autumn replies as she slaps him right in the eye and claws him in the head

"Autumn…" Ezylryb repeats "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry about me. I just found my strength." Autumn replies

Allomere then kicks her in the chest and she drops to the ground gasping for air and crying. Ezylryb then struggles to get up as his wing hurts like hagsmire. Allomere's cuts are stinging and he sits there staring at Ezylryb with a death glare.

Royal Guards then find the three and they alert the Medical Chaw and they are taken to hospital. Boron hears of this brawl and he gets immediately worried. If Autumn dies or is hurt… Ambala will be on their asses. Just if Barran didn't leave the tree dis evening. A duel to the death that almost did result in one? What has Ga'Hoole come to?

When Barran hears of this, she immediately comes and sees the injuries. She herself is pretty banged up from fighting Nyra in Silverveil, but this is worse. She tries asking what in Glaux name happened, but none of them answer. Ezylryb starts talking with his goddaughter before she has to get checked over by the nurses. Autumn herself gets up and goes over to see Ezylryb.

"Is your wing feeling any better?" Autumn asks kindly

"Yes, my princess." Ezylryb replies

"Why did you have to fight?" She asks with tears in her eyes "You could have died and Allomere would have never given in and he would have just stabbed you with that dagger."

"I said I would go through Glaumoria and Hagsmire just to be with you. I love you, Autumn, I truly do and I would have fought and died for you back there." Ezylryb replies as he places his unbroken wing on her shoulder "You were very brave to testify your views back there, my love."

Autumn has some tears in her eyes as she says "I didn't want to see you get wasted."

"Autumn, I am still Lyze of Keil, no matter what. I will always live to fight another night." Ezylryb replies as he wipes her tears away

"I know…" Autumn replies, as she looks at him with a sad smile "I know…"

"Look, I'm sorry for all the violence. I didn't want to see you go through all that." Ezylryb sincerely apologises before he has a thought…

(**Starts Singing Gotta Be You by One Direction. Perfect song for this moment and it is one of my favourites, truth be told.**)

"_Girl I see it in your eyes, you're disappointed.  
Because in the foolish one that you anointed.  
With your heart, I tore it apart  
And girl what I made a mess upon your innocence.  
And no woman in the world deserves this.  
But here I am, asking you for one more chance._

_Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh, and if you walk away, I know I'll faint.  
'cus there is nobody else._

_It's gotta be you.  
Only you.  
It's got to be you.  
Oh, only you._

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles.  
When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was.  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than words.  
And you're about to break from all you've heard.  
But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere._

_I'll be here, by your side.  
No more fears, no more cries.  
And if you walk away, I know I'll faint.  
'cus there is nobody else._

_It's gotta be you.  
Only you.  
It's got to be you.  
Oh, only you._

_Oh girl.  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more.  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
I'll make it better.  
One more, one more time.  
One more, one more  
Can we try one more, one more time to make it all better?_

_'Cus it gotta be you.  
It's gotta be you.  
Oh, Only you.  
Only you._

_It's got to be you.  
Oh, only you.  
It's gotta be you.  
Oh, Only you."_

Autumn looks toward Ezylryb who has a hold of her wings with one of his. She never knew he could sing, even be so passionate about it. She sweetly smiles and has tears coming down her cheeks. She had never been serenaded before… She never even knew Ezylryb could sing.

"Ezylryb…" Autumn whispers

"I'm sorry for tonight." Ezylryb says,

"I forgive you, my Lyze of Keil." She replies before she yawns

"Your medicine must be making you sleepy. Retire to bed, my love." He suggests

"Alright." She replies sleepily "Good light, mon amoure."

"Good light, mon amoure." He replies before he kisses her cheek


	21. Chapter 21: Nights After

Chapter 21: Nights after

Autumn sleeps gracefully in the infirmary after the battle. She keeps thinking of the song Ezylryb had serenaded her with. He was sorry and she knows that. If she didn't stand up for him when he was lying down in agony because of his broken wing. In Ezylryb's mind, he thinks she has bravery for what she did. He didn't like it that autumn was getting hurt and she was crying and in distress.

Autumn is allowed to return to her hollow, however she says she doesn't want to, however, due to Aaron's decree, she has to live there. Ezylryb remains by his judgement of saying that Aaron is a jerk and that he should rot in Hagsmire. Autumn hugs him cautiously because his wing has been in a splint for a few nights and it will take some time to recover. They say Autumn has to be careful, as she might have fractured some of her ribs in the fight when she was winded because of the blows to her chest.

Upon hearing that Allomere chased Ezylryb and fought him, Boron orders for Allomere to go on UKO missions until fervour notice and that Autumn will lead her Search and Rescue chaw group to do some missions if she wants to. Autumn declines as she says that she wants to keep Ezylryb company while he recovers. Boron understands fully, as he would spend time with Barran when she is sick or injured like she is doing with Ezylryb.

It has been a week since the fight and Autumn's mind is plagued with daymares. She wakes up with tears in her eyes and a frightened screech that could shake the Ga'Hoole tree to its core. Most of the time, Ezylryb is there to assure her that everything is ok, even if she rebuts with "But your wing is broken because you are fighting about me.". He always tells her that she should never worry herself and that as long as he lives, he will always fight another night.

Autumn turns 23 years old. She has a party before she wants to have some alone time with the one she will call her "boyfriend" as he calls her his "girlfriend". The sweet smell of lavender perfume and Autumn's cape signals the beauty she is. She will want the annulment soon, as she wants to have freedom. However, she has things haunting her mind, as she knows she will never get it.

Before long, Ezylryb gets the splint taken off his wing and Autumn is happy to see her boyfriend recovering so quickly. He asks her one thing… If she will play a game of tag. It seems that these two had never grown up really, as Autumn invented this game of tag for her students in the Search and Rescue chaw to learn stealth, fast light, and tracking and for catching other owls.

On a night where they lie together in either of their hollows, saying small talk and drinking wine, Autumn's sweet giggle lightning the mood along with some of Ezylryb's quiet laughs and the smell of wine and Autumn's perfume in the air. It is the perfect time to be romantic. Autumn's crown lies beside her as it will just fall off. Autumn loves it when Ezylryb tells her a story, being a literature enthusiast and a supporter of the arts.

"Dear Ezylryb." Autumn says

"Another story, my rose?" Ezylryb asks, "Or did you want to ask something?"

"I have nothing to enquire you about. I just want to say that I love being in your company." She replies as Ezylryb takes her wing and kisses it, which makes her giggle like a schoolgirl

"Likewise." He replies before picking up his glass of wine

"I wish someday that we could be together." She sighs

"We are together now, my pet. What more could you ask for?" He replies with a chuckle and a small tap on her beak

"The probation might end soon and Allomere will return and… Oh hagsmire, I bloody as well hate him." She replies

"You're not the first, Strix hates him for being too uptight and a perfectionist at that. Explains why _she_ dumped him when they were dating. I hope you make sure you play karma and give him what he deserves." He says before wrapping his wing around her

"Yes… To be imprisoned in the dungeons of the Ambalan Palace." She says with absolute

"Princess, you are wearing lilac and lily note perfume, I think?" He guesses

"How did you know?" She replies, stunned of how he can pick up little details like her perfume

"Just a little bit of intuition and, when you have been around Barran all her life, I guess I can tell." Ezylryb replies before he says, "You are truly beautiful. I thank Glaux for giving you your beautiful eyes and feathers and your unique persona. I had never met a princess who has a slight uncouth, yet advanced vocabulary, sings like an angel, who wields katana and isn't afraid to fight Pure Ones or those who oppose."

"What is it? Your job to flatter me exuberantly as I do nothing more than giggle and blush?" Autumn asks with a raised brow

"Of course, it is what any boyfriend does. However… Unlike all boyfriends..." Ezylryb says as he gets up and picks up a rapier sword and pretends to be fighting an invisible foe "I am a fighter, though pacifist. Fighting for the Guardians, for equality, for freedom and for the claw of milady Princess Autumn Rose of Ambala."

Autumn giggles upon seeing this display and says "A fighter you are after that recovery you made. You are still Lyze of Kiel in my eyes. While stealing a kiss or too from me."

Ezylryb says as he places the rapier down "I'm not finished, Rose." Before he sits next to Autumn with her head on his shoulder "I am a listener, listening to you whenever I have to. I wipe away those tears and like I would tell a babe of owlet it will be ok and no one and nothing would harm you."

"And… I, as a female aristocrat who knows her fair share of battle prowess and knowledge, knows a thing or two about romance." She utters as she kisses his cheek with affection

"And, funnily enough, i still learn though being a scholar myself." He replies, "Explains why you are an excellent ryb."

Autumn blushes delicately as her head remans leaning against his shoulder. In the candlelight of the room, she has a light glow about her feathers because of her orange/brown base plumage with some detail of other colours like brown, black, yellow and red. Gently nuzzling her head as they both think about what the future holds and how will the annulment come and how they will make the annulment come.

Next day, in Autumn's History class, she is teaching when a scroll is delivered to her classroom. She places it away and continues her class before the recess bell rings and the students leave the classroom as Autumn reminds them that they have homework to complete due in the next week, which she knows some of her students may not complete. She then takes out the scroll. It has the crest of the Kin Royals on it. It must be important. By reading two lines, she can tell it is not from Merissa… It is from her chauvinist and arrogant elder brother… Aaron. The letter is written in the one language Autumn understands besides English, French. She starts reading…

"_Dear Autumn Rose Kin, Princess of Ambala and Lady of Ga'Hoole,_

_Alright, you little slut. I was told that you and this little screech owl fought your husband in a duel. Do you know how much this angers me? That bloody treaty between our kingdoms is important so I don't lose my sprinking temper and attack the bastards. I don't give a racdrop about you and I never will, but you will stay married or by Glaux, I will come over to Ga'Hoole, drag you back to Ambala and execute you on the grounds of treason. I will beat you senseless too, so you had better keep in line or you will be sorry and be a martyr._

_You had better watch out, Autumn … I'll hunt you down and kill you._

_Aaron Kin,_

_King of Ambala (and your pissed off elder brother)"_

A chill goes down Autumn's spine as she reads the last words. She remains frozen in fear. Allomere must have told him… She will die for no apparent reason because she wants freedom. What has become of this world? She never even knew why her brother hated her and now she will be killed if she remains unloving to Allomere. No wonder she yearns to be free and to marry who she shall choose… Ezylryb.

Frozen in fear, she just pictures of how she will be killed… Decapitation? Torture? Slashed across the neck by her brother's own talons? So many ways he could kill her or how he will order her to be killed. Tears fall from her eyes… All she wants is to be free and now her fight has turned into a blood battle. More tears trickle down her bleached white face from her beautiful hazel/brown eyes. She pushes the scroll aside as she lies her head on her desk, on her wings, as she cries and cries.

Her tears would have been unheard if Barran wasn't flying past. She herself is on break from her classes as well because of recess. She hears Autumn and comes into the classroom to see what the matter is. She comes up to the desk, which Autumn is crying on.

"What's wrong?" Barran asks with her caring voice

Autumn looks up and her eyes are slightly bloodshot from the crying and exclaim "Oh, Barran. Oh, the things I have to tell you, ma sœur. They aren't pretty."

"What is it?" Barran asks with sincerity "You are the closest to a sister I will ever have and I want to know what troubles you, dear sister."

"Barran…" Autumn says before she takes a deep breath "I want to tell you something and I want you to keep it secret. It is about me and your godfather, Ezylryb."

"What is it?" Barran asks, "I will always keep a secret and you know that."

"Ezylryb and I… We… We are together as boyfriend and girlfriends… Lovers as you may call it." Autumn admits with nerves, which are making her shiver in fear

"That is why Ezylryb and Allomere fought? Over… You?" Barran asks

"Yes, over me." Autumn replies "But, that isn't the end of this."

"What else is there? I accept that you and Ezylryb are lovers, it is very adorable really since we lost my godmother, his wife, Lil, a while ago." Barran asks

"My brother found out… If I don't remain loyal to that chauvinist, he will come here and… kill me. Slaughter me even. He called it "treason" though that is only what Pure One Spies do." Autumn confesses before she starts to cry again

Barran wraps Autumn in a caring hug. She knows of how bad things can get when it comes to aristocrats and royal families. Her uncle did beat Boron up because of their family feud that started because of Alexander's greed. She never knew that Aaron could be so violent. She knows that he has abused Autumn by beating her from the age of 3 or 4 and all the way until he married her off at age 16.

"You know what, Autumn." Barran says, "I would never want to see anything happen to you, sister."

"I might never get the annulment!" Autumn cries

"Where there is a will there is a way." Barran replies, "There always is a way."

"How… My heart desires to be with Ezylryb, truth be told, but I cannot take any more of this. Glaux knows that my heart can only take some things. Glaux knows I am young still and Glaux knows if I will die young before I can marry who I choose, before I can end my celibacy and just mother owlets while I can. I am only 24!" Autumn says with tears welling in her eyes

"There may be a loophole in the agreement." Barran replies as she thinks

"Barran… I don't care if a war erupts and I don't care what Boron will say about it, but if he is the sort of king that I think he is, he will take matters into his own claws and figure this out." Autumn says

"I agree. There has to be a way to end this." Barran says before the bell rings for the end of recess

"Well… I have to get to my Search and Rescue Chaw class." Autumn says

"I have to get to my English class." Barran replies, "I will see you later, sister."

"Likewise, sœur." Autumn says before she takes off


	22. Chapter 22: Funeral

Chapter 22: Funeral

Another year passes and Autumn is now 25 years old. With another year, yet more stress comes to her mind. She often has these strange thoughts… Some that she just cannot seem to shake off. Since she keeps reminding herself that she is without owlet at this age and celibate of all things, which is very bad in the Ambalan Aristocracy, especially as she is "dishonouring the Kin Royals". So many thoughts give her a stress headache, besides some annoying students in her Search and Rescue group who are in the Senior Year of GTA training, possibly in Ezylryb's class, which is the lower class of the Senior Year, since they are a few links short of a chain (if you know what I mean).

Aaron Kin himself grows weary of all that is going on. He hears constant complains from Merissa, his wife and the Ambalan Senate. Also, he would wait night by night until news reaches him that Autumn, his sister, would have an owlet, however, she has passed the required age by five years and It is the talk of the aristocracy behind Aaron's back. He often paces around his throne room and there are slight indents from his talons from how often and how much pressure he places when it comes to his pacing. Merissa herself remains in contact with her sister in law, even if Aaron would prohibit it and she often writes letters in her spare time.

All the while, the assassination is in the final steps of planning as they hear that Aaron's royal duties every year often mean he visits their aligned partners, Silverveil, to discuss their alliance. Allomere and Metalbeak may have their deals in place, especially as Metalbeak continues to plan out his revenge to the Guardians. (**You know, all that stuff that happens in the movie with the flecks and bats and whatnot**). However, Allomere is getting impatient by the night as he wants Aaron dead and Ambala to be both his as King of Ambala and a Pure One territory.

Autumn herself has been busy with teaching lately as she has more and more of her chaw responsibilities piled onto her like of novels she wants to read. Ezylryb often asks of her to help with Weather Interpretation chaw things whenever she has the chance, which she does most of the time, except they have had an influx of GTA students in Senior Year recently and as Allomere is busy with UKO (**scheming and doing dirty deals with the Pure Ones**), has been absent. Autumn often says that keeping things fair in the kingdoms and the anti-speciesm campaign must be a tad annoying, what with the Pure Ones and corruption. Autumn and Barran seem to have their talons full dealing with their Search and Rescue Chaw classes and then… the missions. When it comes to the students, Barran often quips as they only have to deal with it for one year, which lessens the stress of the overwhelming task a bit.

Aaron himself is thinking of writing a scroll to Allomere, as per usual, he would want to hear what his sister is doing. When it comes to the family, Aaron hates his sister, but favours his brother-in-law for some reason. Possibly because he is the only one that took his sister, who has a slight growth deformity, which is the reason she is so small compared to others. He is going to his throne room when he is told he has to travel to Silverveil to meet with the Perrin Royals to discuss their relations and also any problems and other discussions. If anything, the only kingdoms within the Southern Kingdoms that he is aligned with are Silverveil, Tyto Forest (if it weren't taken over by Pure Ones (**–from the video game**)) and his, which really isn't possible when you rule the kingdom.

The trap has been set and Nyra and a small battalion of Pure Ones are waiting on the Silverveil boarder. Following orders she doesn't want to, as per usual, when she just got a manicure. Her high-level opinion is that battle claws ruin her manicure, which often results in Metalbeak telling her to quit whinging about it as she always whines about it. She tells her soldiers to keep sharp, while she is filing her nails like a beauty queen. Aaron is coming, disrupting Nyra and she places on her battle claw, peeved. Aaron and his Royal Guard are flying close to the boarder before Nyra and her soldiers ambush them. A battle between the guards and Pure One Soldiers is furious and Aaron himself was carrying a sword. Nyra finds it annoying as she is trying to kill him. With quick deceive thinking, Nyra uses a distraction that he could not ignore, his sister. She distracts him as she furiously disarms him and with a swing of a sword…

In Ga'Hoole, Autumn is sitting by her dressing table as she is looking through her jewellery box looking for a beaded crown to match her light blue cape. It is the end of autumn and the beginning of winter and she starts wearing some cooler coloured items around this time. She is looking for her light blue, with sapphire heart in the centre, which is near impossible when you see how much jewellery has acquired over the years as gifts, things she buys, things made for her for special occasions and some that she makes herself. At the end of her annoying search, she finally finds it, places it on her head, and pulls up her hood.

Autumn is happily reading her book before school. Just minding her own business as usual before she has to put up with six hours of her students and other things. Ezylryb then comes in and as he sneaks around, she can see out of the corner of her eye. As he pops up, attempting to scare her, she picks up her book and hits him on the head softly.

"I could see you coming." Autumn says before she chuckles

"I think I might need a bit more practice." Ezylryb shrugs

"Or maybe you need to realise what peripheral vision is." Autumn quips as she taps him on the head with the book again

During the night, as a messenger is flying to Ga'Hoole. In the last day, Ambala has heard the shocking news. Most are overjoyed, a rare few mourning. Even the Queen Merissa is overjoyed as she was married at a young age like Autumn was. Sabyna is a tad upset, but she doesn't care as her father was going to bleach her feathers, as she is the same age as what Autumn was when she was put through a task most unholy in some cases, as it is what Pure Ones do to show their purity and loyalty to their fraction. Autumn was most unfortunate as she was put through this when it came clear she that she has a growth deformity.

The messenger reaches Ga'Hoole and hands over the scroll, addressed to the Princess of their kingdom. The scroll then is taken to the hollow she lives in, where she is laughing about a joke that was just said while in Ezylryb's company. She then takes it and she unravels it…

"_Princess Autumn Rose of Ambala,_

_It comes as a great sadness to inform you that your brother, King Aaron of Ambala, has been assassinated by the Pure Ones on his annual travel to Silverveil. It has been asked that you attend the funeral and the decisions as to who will rule Ambala in your late brother's place._

_The Senate sends our condolences to you, Princess Autumn, for your loss._

_The Ambalan Senate."_

Ezylryb looks to Autumn and she has a smile on her face as she rolls the scroll back up. She acts completely silent before she cheers excitedly and Ezylryb takes her wings, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Oh thank Glaux. Aaron is no more." Autumn praises

"This is very exciting, but you seem to be taking a little too…" Ezylryb says with a look

"I know you are happy that this happened." Autumn smirks in a singsong tone "There is no hiding it that Aaron got what he deserved for what he did to me and you know it."

"I guess so…" Ezylryb rolls his eyes "I can't believe that I am going to do this, but…"

They take each other by the wings and they cheer and jump around in circles. They are acting like teenage owlets, but it is for a good reason. Soon, if Merissa takes the throne, she will finally get the annulment. Ezylryb is happy for her since karma had finally gotten Aaron back, even if it was the Pure Ones who did the deed. Autumn thinks that she might be free soon, but she has one worry on her mind as she stops cheering.

"What's wrong? You were just cheering a moment ago." Ezylryb asks with concern

"The Throne…" Autumn answers with a sigh "I might have to take it, but… I don't want it."

"Well… I don't know what to say to that. I don't think they would hand it to you like that." He thinks over "Merissa did have an heir to Ambala with him, Sabyna, but… You are stuck with that oaf Allomere and… Good Glaux…"

She looks at him with a face of seriousness "Look at me, he will make me take the throne because he knows Allomere would keep me under control. My brother is a chauvinist of all things and he knows that he married me to a pig of all things that knows how to push my buttons."

"I don't know really how to say this, but…" He nervously speaks as he takes her wings "I would want to rule Ambala, with you as my queen. I know that I am probably not the best owl for the job, being a Northern ex-aristocrat nor even your husband, but I love you and I want you to be happy."

"You would… would… become King of Ambala for… me?" She asks, astounded and slightly shocked that he would say something like that "You would… take me as your queen if you could…"

"It is better that someone takes the throne and Allomere better not be it. I would break so many Glaux-damn agreements, any of those sprinking rules just to see you smile and just to make sure that the Glaux-forsaken kingdom, which has suffered over the years, have their honour restored and to free you. I have had it with all this racdrops, Rose." He answers her question with passion in his voice

"Good Glaux… I am close to fainting. I never would have heard such things, but it always seems that you are the only owl I know who can utter such things." She swoons

"I mean what I say, my dear." Ezylryb replies as he holds her close, in an embrace, to prevent her from fainting and falling over and continues his speech "I don't care what I do, I want to change things for you and for us. We have Merissa on our side, Boron and Barran too. If it means to go through all that you have to, I will be by your side. I am just do sick of seeing you suffering like this. Now that Aaron is dead, things will change."

"When things do… Things will be so different." Autumn agrees as she places her wing to his face, petting it with a loving look in her eyes

A knock comes to her door, ruining a moment.

"Princess. I want to have a word with you and this time, I don't want to argue with you." Allomere says from the other side of the door

Autumn lets Ezylryb out her window and she sits by her dressing table by the time Allomere enters while she is admiring herself and acting casual.

"I heard about your brother and what happened." Allomere says, completely trying to mask his excitement over what happened "I am sorta sorry for your loss."

"He always beat me, Allomere. I am not mourning that bastard even if it kills me." Autumn replies

"I want to say something. I heard that Ambala is without a leader and Merissa must be in so much agony right now about losing her mate and her daughter's father and… Why don't you take the throne?" He then asks

"Wait… Hang on, something is screwy here." She says as she turns around from her mirror "My sister-in-law and I hated Aaron, since when would she be mourning him."

"It is what a wife should do for her husband, I guess." He nervously chuckles

"You are after my throne!" Autumn exclaims in anger "This is why you married me. I knew something was dark about you and here it is."

"Alright, so I want to rule Ambala, it is the least I can to do help your forsaken family and the kingdom when they lost a sprinked up ruler!" Allomere yells

"You are such a bastard! Ambala belongs to the Kin family and with the leadership of this kingdom belonging to my family, you will NEVER rule Ambala for as long as I live!" She screeches

"You aren't a Kin, you are a disgrace!" He growls

"I am a Kin, it is you who isn't! I have the blood of nobles while you are just an oaf!" She yells with her anger going to boiling point "Get out of my room!"

"Since when do I listen to you?!" He sneers

"Get out and I don't want to see your pathetic face ever again!" She screeches as she pushes him out of her room. For a little owl, she has a lot of strength.

"We live in the same hollow, you idiot!" He yells before backing up onto a wall and he slides down it exclaiming "Glaux help me."

Autumn is seething with anger as she stares at the door before she lies on her bed crying into her wings for the rest of the day, crying herself to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23: Strong Emotions Within Rose

_Another song will be used in this chapter and before I begin, I would like to say that I loved using this song as it shows Autumn is stronger than he thinks and also she has had it. I love it when Autumn is being a bitch, as she is usually the sweetest owl you will ever meet, never going off. Also, this is so bloody long for one chapter, as it is eight pages and over 4 000 words in length! _

_Trust me, we will always hear a tune out of Autumn Rose Kin, being a little songbird herself._

_I also have a new quote to add to my list… -Mentioned below!_

Chapter 23: Strong Emotions Within Rose…

"_There is always a way to interpret your feelings, sometimes, instead of having a punch-up or crying when you are all alone, it helps to sing a tune or draw a picture…" –LydeaBlaze (me)_

The week after Aaron's death, the funeral is held and the Ambalan Monarchy is disrupted. The Senate and Merissa is having a feud over who shall rule the kingdom. The most of the owls of Ambala were not upset that their king died, in fact, they rejoice in the thought and many a few parties are held in the forest. They were overjoyed as they were told over time what he did, what crimes he committed that is. They only hope that their next ruler can right wrongs made by the tyrannical chauvinist named Aaron. The honour of the Kin family is very disrupted because of Aaron's actions. Merissa only hopes that she can become Queen before anything goes more wrong.

In Ga'Hoole, as Aaron has now passed, his sister, Autumn Rose Kin, along with Barran, the Queen of the Ga'Hoole Tree, are in the Great Library of Ga'Hoole. They are within The Archives, where the most important pieces, books and scrolls alike, are kept. Owls can access it, however, things locked away are only accessible by the Parliament owls, who are the inner circle of the Nyctea Royal Family. Barran pulls out the treaty and marriage agreement written by Aaron and his government and signed by both the kings, Ga'Hoole and Ambala. This is the treaty that changed Autumn's life forever, making her have to be married at such a young age, only 16 years of age, not even an adult, barely a debutante in Barran's eyes, as she grew up in the North and the Aristocracies are the same.

She is almost 25 years old, soon it will be ten years since that came into being. 10 years since being forced out of Ambala. The ten years she has been in Ga'Hoole. Among lesions and students taught, Search and Rescue missions attended, Weather Interpretation chaw things done, friends made, songs sung and books read, Autumn has many good (and bad) memories of being here.

"This is the scroll…" Barran says as she unravels the scroll on the table "The Scroll that started this all."

"The scroll that is my agreement of imprisonment under an ungrateful marriage." Autumn nervously says as she looks at the scroll

"_I, King of Ambala, in accordance with the King of Ga'Hoole, solemnly agree upon a treaty. A treaty that means war will not rage between our kingdoms. A treaty signed upon agreement of the marriage of my younger sister, Princess Autumn Rose of Ambala, to an owl from the Ga'Hoole kingdom of which is approved by I._

_This agreement is upon lasting until either Autumn Rose of Ambala or her spouse dies. However, this marriage may be called null and void if Princess Autumn Rose of Ambala doesn't not hatch an heir of Kin blood. Or, if the relations between the two kingdoms, Ambala and Ga'Hoole have improved vastly over time. Or, if Princess Autumn of Ambala has been shown unfaithfulness and violence by her arranged husband. If there is proof of such actions that will lead to the nullification and the annulment of this marriage will be approved by the Ambalan Senate._

_This treaty shall become a permanent agreement unless nullified by one or both parties and if the three exceptions are fulfilled._

_In the name of all that is right and true, our god, Glaux, Holy father of Glaumora and on the behalves of the Forest Kingdom of Ambala and the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole and the owls within these kingdoms, this treaty is signed by their leaders and made law._

_Signed, King Aaron Kin of Ambala and King Boron Nyctea of Hoole."_

"My Glaux…" Autumn whispers "It's a sprinking wreck of chauvinism towards me and all this racdrops against Ga'Hoole!"

"I agree." Barran replies with a nod "But, they wrote the exceptions clearly."

"The fight can be used against this." Autumn mentions

"So can the transcript of the audience held nights after the fight can be used as evidence also." Barran agrees, "So can the infirmary records of the injuries and the interviews that the infirmary staff did from you and Ezylryb for Boron."

"Also, I am still without owlet and also a virgin at that." Autumn says "That is the second thing."

"Now we just need for Ambala and Ga'Hoole to be in agreement with each other. With Aaron gone, I guess that if Merissa will rule Ambala, Boron would be able to start getting along with her and the kingdom, since she isn't an annoying jerk." Barran mentions as she still reads the scroll

"I hope that the senate will allow her to take charge." Autumn says as she fixes her beaded crown "I heard that they are being stressful, as per usual."

After taking notes, Barran and Autumn lock the scroll away and they go their separate ways. Autumn remains in her room later on. Since her fight, she would only be in her room. She rarely goes out the front door. She would rather go through her bedroom window, if anything. She then is getting ready to go out, before hearing a knock at her window.

"I was just about to come and see you." Autumn smiles as she opens the window

"That's sweet. I heard you were reading the scroll." Ezylryb says as he kisses her on the forehead and enters the room

"Yeah, turns out I am almost upon the annulment. I just need my sister to take the throne and she can get relations between the kingdoms good." Autumn explains as she closes the window "The senate and my sister have been going nuts."

"Sounds like hung Parliament." He quips

"It is more than just like hung Parliament. It's all worse than when we all have disagreement." She giggles before her smile turns to a frown, "Just like the fight I had last night."

"What happened?" He asks with concern as he starts examining her and moves her limbs about like a puppet "Did he hit you?"

"No. I gave him more mouth than I have ever mouthed off before. He wants me to take the throne, I just know it now." She replies as she stops him with a hold of a wing

"Just as long as Ambala crowns Merissa ASAP, we won't have to worry about who wants what." He says with a nod. "At least the other jerk is on a UKO mission. He is currently trying to mediate a disagreement in Rosewood. Sucker."

"I figure that I'll have a glass of wine, put some scarves away and go to bed." She announces as she walks over to her closet

"An early day? Usually you're up to who-knows-when reading. Are you sick or something?" He asks slightly worried of this unusual behaviour

"I'm fine." She replies before she falls onto her bed "Just a bit tired."

"Why don't you go to bed. I'll clean up your closet." He says

"What?" Autumn asks in bewilderment as she sits up "I couldn't ask you to do my chores, I couldn't."

Ezylryb takes her wing and kisses her head "You are my love, someday, I will ask the question I told you about. For now…" He kisses her cheek and pets her shoulder "These times will be tough for you as the annulment will be hard. I am your soldier, who fought a foe of the both of us, I would die of you, but I would be your attendant."

Autumn blushes delicately as she lies down in her bed "You are so sweet…" she whispers as she is falling asleep. Holding his promise, of course, he cleans up her closet as she falls asleep. He takes off her beaded crown and places it in her over-stocked jewellery box. His princess sweetheart is more than just a lover. If anything, since the near-death experience during the fight, seeing that Allomere's intentions were clear that he would have killed the both of them. He was grounded for weeks and now that he can fly again, he would want to keep Autumn safe, to keep her smile from fading. If he had of, he would have run off with her if he had to, but it is quite shameful to do so, though it is a Northern and possibly Ambalan Belief.

He knows of what the Northern Aristocracy would have made of his goddaughter, Barran, when she and Boron ran away from the North. Ran away to be wed as mates, ran away to Ga'Hoole and became the monarchs. Their families, Nyctea and Lynai, would have been disgraced, even if Alexander already did disgrace the Nyctea. Their families could have been removed from the aristocracy for an undisclosed time, shunned and isolated by the other aristocrats. In the Ambalan Aristocracy, he would know it is the same system, as some of the Northern Aristocrats left and went to Ambala. Ezylryb knows of this rule. This one rule determines your status in the Northern and also Ambalan Aristocracies.

Ezylryb sits by Autumn. Sure, watching someone sleep is slightly creepy, but he has reason. She has been in danger all her life. She has been abused by her brother, beaten by his wing or any object. It was hagsmire for this woman. He can just imagine the stuff she was put through. Being forced to grow up, to conform to his rules, to be put through days and nights of bullying and abuse. She was discriminated against because of her growth deformity. Discriminated against because she was different. To be treated with no love and caring, which is what an owlet needs besides food, is horrible. He is lucky she isn't a misfit, a social outcast and in her case being a female, possibly a drunkard whore of owls and kicked out of the Ambalan Aristocracy.

Since the past, letting go is hagsmire. They have had to let go at some point, to let go of the past, even if it hurts to. Ezylryb knows of the pain she has when it comes to letting go of her past, her millions of tears shed. He is always there to dry these tears, it seems to be a force of habit. You may say that this is just some sort of pity, but, without realising it, they need each other. Autumn needs someone that will care about her, to love her and to protect her. She is a fragile woman, though tough and smart. As for Ezylryb, he has loved and lost before and yet he is willing to let himself die just for a woman, however, he knows she isn't just a woman.

With a kiss to her head, he climbs out her window. Usually you have to use the door when leaving a room, but you just have to use a window as you would expect an angry jerk to be barging into the door. Autumn has every right in her mind to have turned against Allomere, even from the moment they left Ambala, he was rude. After that, he over the years was using her for his own game… A game that involves theft and regicide. Have he no honour? He already is involved with a plot, which involves him selling out his oath he took when he became a Guardian. He would sell his own soul if it meant he would get what he desires, to be King of the Tree and also to rule Ambala. If anything, his sickening thoughts of ruling cannot match one he had thought about…

_Besides murdering __**her**__…_

Autumn remains asleep. Her head resting gently against the soft moss and other soft materials that make up her bed. Her breathing calmed, at ease. Her cape resting over the back of her head, about to fall off. The setting of the sun… That means that the night has just begun. Autumn places her head to where she last felt that peck to her cheek. She breathes a heavy sentimental sigh.

"That kiss to mine cheek." Autumn lovingly sighs "That kiss is oh so sweet."

She then awakes and gets out of bed like anyone when starting their day (or in this case, night). She walks into her closet and everything is so tidy. She can barely recognise it from last she looked into this small compartment of the room. She then takes off her other cape and places it with other ones that she has yet to clean. She then looks through her collection of scarves looking for one that she would want to wear. She finds a beautiful white, but with a hint of light red, scarf and an accompanying pin. After moments, she is ready for her night ahead. She then has her schoolbooks and takes off to her classroom, her first period being English class.

"Good evening, students." Autumn cheerfully says as she enters the classroom

"Good evening, Miss Autumn." Her 20 students reply as she places her books down on her desk and starts writing up things on the blackboard.

Her two classes, English and History go well. Her students are working diligently, the occasional witticism is exchanged, causing laughter among the students. The wing is raised in the air and the calling of the teacher by "Miss Autumn" is said. Always able to help her students when studying, she offers help whenever she can during her classes. Before the end of her History Class, two hours of work is slightly eased as they get the last few moments to relax.

"Miss Autumn." One student says, a young boy of around sixteen years

"Yes, child." Autumn replies

"I hope I am not prying, but, we all have heard about that spat between Master Allomere and Master Ezylryb." The student replies

"And what are you enquiring about, young'un?" Autumn asks

"Miss, is it right to be fighting in Ga'Hoole?" The young boy asks

"Well, it is said that a Guardian should never answer with their talons." Autumn replies using her ability to speak to youths and also to avoid awkward situations "However, they were fighting for… more than just a rivalry, lad."

"It was a fight for your claw. Oh how romantic!" A young female exclaims with a swoon

"Well, yes. It was, but this is not drama class." Autumn sternly, but kindly, replies

"We don't mean to be nosy, miss. That is the only exciting thing that has happened around here for ages." Another female student says

The bell is rung and Autumn's class ends, with Autumn yelling out their history homework for the night, she then cleans up textbooks left behind by students. She then places them in the pigeon hole that they belong in. She has lunchtime duty in the library and she has to clean up before she leaves the room.

"Well, well. I find the troublemaker toiling away in her history class." A voice says sharply

"I'm sorry, class just ended, _Allomere_." Autumn rudely replies as she places the last of the textbooks away. "What do you want from me now?"

"What? Can't I come and see you at work when knowing that as both rybs of our classes are here six hours of the night." Allomere replies as he looks over the notes on the board

Autumn rolls her eyes and walks over to her desk and closes her copy of her history textbook and places it and some worksheets in a pile. It's bad enough that they live together, now he has the nerve to come into her classroom. Oh how she prefers it when he is teaching his Senior Year Class, away from hers and certainly away from her. She still has a dark sense in her gizzard about him. She already knows what he wants her throne, since he tried to make her his little housewife and follower. She'll never commit to anything, unless she wants to.

"I have playground duty. So I cannot stay and chat with you." Autumn rudely snaps as she begins to walk away

Allomere grabs her wing "You're not avoiding me. First, continuing on from our little spat we had nights before my diplomatic mission to Rosewood, you have every right to the Ambalan throne as you are wed…"

"Wed to an owl who is more of a dick rather than a diplomat." Autumn snaps, cutting across his words

"When will you come to your senses, woman. Ambala is meant to be ruled by a sensible ruler, not a widow with a baby." He replies harshly

"My sister-in-law is going to take this throne. You may be married to me, but, here's the thing, _I_ didn't marry you, Aaron _made_ me marry you. Now that the bastard is pushing daisies, all of _this_ will be history!" Autumn exclaims, offended that he would say such things.

"How Aaron made you loyal, I wonder…" Allomere darkly replies "Oh, I remember, beating you until you submitted under as his little maiden sister."

A raise of a wing… Autumn flashes back to see Aaron's wing. Pain returns to her face without the wing even touching her. Within moments, a loud smack is heard and a small spotted owl drops to the floor. From his angle, she looks like she is surrendering, like how she would always do for her brother, who would make her behave, even when she was behaving. The fresh pain hurts like salting wounds, her face stings, but, she doesn't feel pain. She would usually cry tears, but she only is on the floor, with seething anger. She then has only one thought in her mind, and it involves a self-expression she knows all too well…

(**For the next few moments, Autumn is singing Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift. Whenever it is in italics, she is singing**)

"_I took a chance, I took a shot.  
You might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not.  
You took a swing, I took it hard.  
Down here from the ground I see who you are."_

Autumn sings as she slowly gets up and stands before the Great Grey. Being barely half his size, because of her growth deformity during her childhood, for a Spotted Owl, she is more like an owlet compared to him, however, she has the spirit bigger than anything else.

"_I'm sick and tired of your attitude.  
I'm feeling like I don't know you.  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down.  
And I need you like a heartbeat, but you know you got a mean-streak.  
Makes me run for cover when you're around._

_And hears to you and your temper.  
Yes, I remember what you said last night.  
And I know that you see, what you're doing to me.  
Tell me why."_

She then walks off over to her desk as they both share a death stare in infuriation.

"Oh great, you are a loud mouth, woman!" Allomere exclaims before getting hit in the head with a history textbook as Autumn is sitting on her desk with a dagger

"I have meant to do this for a while…" Autumn says as she clears her throat

"_You can write a book on how to ruin someone's, perfect, day.  
I get so confused and frustrated, I forget what I'm trying say."_

Autumn stabs the dagger into her desk as she walks over and flies up and slaps him. She still remains smaller than him, but she matches his height when she is hovering in the air. Making a slap the least of the things she can give, nevertheless a mother of all death stares.

"_I'm sick and tired of your reasons.  
I've got no one to believe in.  
You tell me that you want me then push me around.  
And I need you like a heartbeat, but you know you got a mean-streak.  
Makes me run for cover when you're around._

_Hears to you and your temper.  
Yes, I remember what you said last night.  
And I know that you see, what you're doing to me.  
Tell me why."_

"Tell you why? Ok, you have lost me here, you stupid excuse of time and effort. You know you have a big beak for a little…" Allomere says before Autumn gives him an oh so frighting glare that even he is afraid of…

"_Why do you make me feel small, so you can feel whole inside?  
Why, do you have to put down my dreams?  
So you're the only thing on my mind."_

"Can we be rational for a minute and can you stop singing!" Allomere furiously exclaims, fed up

"_I'm sick and tired of your attitude.  
I'm feeling like I don't know you.  
You tell me that you want me, then cut me down.  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons.  
I've got no one to believe in.  
You ask me for my love and you push me around._

_Hears to you and your temper.  
Yes, I remember what you said last night.  
And I know that you see, what you're doing to me.  
Tell me why._

_Why, Why, Tell me why, Why."_

Autumn then takes the dagger out of her desk and almost hits him with it as he jumps back and she gives a devious and kidding smirk. She places it away in the carrier as she turns to face him once again…

"_I take a step back, I let you go.  
I told you I'm not bulletproof, now you know."_

A hush comes across the near-empty classroom. Autumn paused for a moment as she recovers from her song and composes herself. Allomere is merely speechless, she would had killed him for a moment there and his head slightly hurts in the place she hit him and fractured some of his skull during the fight he fought in.

"Get the sprink out of my classroom, Allomere Seward!" Autumn furiously screams

Getting the message, while feeling afraid that she'll tear out his gizzard, knowing her anything is possible if she just started singing.

"You know what, you are _nothing _to me, Autumn Rose Kin." Allomere says as he faces the door "NOTHING AT ALL!"

He then takes off and Autumn remains behind for a few moments, before going to her playground duty at the library. She was having a perfect day, before he had the gall to show up to her classroom and try and force her to do something that she didn't want to. Now, with his yells, they share the same respect for each other. She hates him and now he has admitted that he hates her.

Autumn remains happy that she finally found a song to tell Allomere that she hates him, how much he is ignoring the obvious signs that he has been such a jerk to her and how much she truly hates how he has to crush her dreams. He wants her as his little housewife, to take advantage of as he used a powerful slap against her face to try and make her surrender, like when she was an owlet, but… She had grown strong in her time in Ga'Hoole. She had finally let go of all the ills that plagued her mind. Her bruises healed and her demand for ochre has withered. Sure, she may have another bruise, but with words sung with her elegant singing voice, that many owlets would be honoured as to have singing them to sleep by the First Light of dawn, you could say that she found a way to make her fury into words. Words that made a melody in her mind…


	24. Chapter 24: Merissa's Corination

Chapter 24: Merissa's coronation

Merissa Kin is wandering back and forth the empty senate room. She has just gotten herself out of the biggest argument she has ever endured. 9 hours of senate has finally resolved the argument that has been going to escalate to her having to kick out some senators from the aristocracy. In accordance with their laws, it was told that Allomere, being married the Crown Princess, would take the throne, however, as Autumn Rose is childless, that makes way for Merissa and her child to the late king, Aaron, Princess Sabyna, who is the legitimate heir. Merissa finally has the rights to have herself coroneted as queen, however, as she is the mate of their late king, she has to accept the title of Queen Dowager.

As she continues to pace, in the observing balcony, her daughter stands. Sabyna's role models are her mother, but also her aunt, Autumn, who is a Guardian of Ga'Hoole. For the nine hours, she sat and heard her mother argue her way out, demonstrating her faith that her mother can be a good queen for this kingdom. She may be 8 years old, but she understands the monarchy better than any first term senator.

"Mama, does that mean I can keep my title?" Sabyna asks

"Oh, Sabyna, dear, you scared me." Merissa exclaims in surprise "Yes, dear, you remain Princess Sabyna of Ambala."

Over the nights, the coronation is going to be planned. As Merissa is going over things, a scroll is delivered. She recognises the handwriting immediately, it is from her sister-in-law, Autumn. She then finishes giving the instructions to the planners and she starts reading the scroll. She decides to write a more personal invite to her sister in law, as this is a defining moment for her personally, but also, she would want to speak about the annulment.

All the while, Autumn is in Guardian Parliament giving her views on a discussion when the scroll arrives, but it is placed in her hollow. By the morning, when Autumn arrives home, she finds the scroll and it is the reply to her most recent message written to her sister in law.

"_Dearest Autumn, sister in law,_

_You are invited to my coronation. I have finally won the right to rule the throne and we will not have to worry about if they'd hand it over to Allomere because of being 'married' to you. However, I've had to accept the title Queen Dowager in the agreement. Other than that, things are well, ma __belle-sœur__. Sabyna is well also._

_I also invite your boyfriend, Ezylryb, too. As of course if the annulment comes, I would figure that you would become an item. Hehe. Besides, I would want to speak of the annulment when you come. If I can convince 120 senators that I should be queen over nine hours of argument, I would be able to seal your freedom and end the marriage agreement and figure out a way with Ga'Hoole's monarch (Boron is it?), a way to have a treaty that doesn't involve a forced marriage._

_I would be so thrilled for you to attend, Rose._

_Alright, I have planning to tend to._

_Sincerely,_

_Merissa Kin, to be Queen Dowager of Ambala."_

Autumn then sneaks out of the room, carrying the scroll as she couldn't be happier and more excited to tell her date to this event. She then flies over to his hollow and knocks on the door.

"By that look, you have news." Ezylryb says as she enters

"Big news, my sister in law won her fight and she will become Queen of Ambala. She will approve of the annulment. As soon as we talk about it. I am so thrilled." Autumn announces before an excited squeal

"That's great news, Rose." He replies

"I want you to come with to the coronation as my date. I mean, I'd have to go to Ambala with someone, and I would want you to come. So, please?" She asks with a beg face

"Of course I'd come. Besides, I'm your security escort and soldier, am I not?" He replies with a kiss to her cheek

"Of course you are." She giggles, before donning a serious look "But, I know for truth that Allomere would want this throne, no matter who is crowned. Explaining why he married me, not for the treaty, but for Ambala. There always has been something dark about him…"

"Maybe there is more to this than regicide and inflicting wounds." He ponders

"Maybe, but we cannot be snooping around, not now at least. My sister in law is to be crowned as Queen Dowager in a few nights, Ezylryb." She states

On the eve of the coronation, all preparations are in the final stages in Ambala. All the while, the invited guests finish their preparations, especially the monarch's sister in law, Autumn. The small sized spotted owl, her beau, and a security escort leave Ga'Hoole. Autumn has many a few outfits to wear to the coronation, the dinner and also the celebratory ball. She plans to wear a crown she has all but barely worn, her headpiece crown. Last time she wore it was the Summer Masquerade Ball, a couple years ago with the elegant mask and cape that made her belle of the ball.

Merissa is getting a manicure when Autumn arrives with Ezylryb and the royal guard. The two in-law sisters exchange a hug, well, Merissa is taller than Autumn, so she has to bend down, but the principal is the same.

"Look at you, Merissa. You're a matriarch of this family, indeed." Autumn cheers with admiration

"Oh, I could say the same about you, Autumn Rose, you are the only Kin Royal to be a Guardian of Ga'Hoole, you are the true matriarch as being a daughter of Samuel III and Celeste." Merissa replies with the same amount of respect

Ezylryb bows in respect "Your grace."

Merissa chuckles "If I would ever get the annulment for the arranged marriage done, I would call you my brother-in-law, Lord Ezylryb."

"Isn't I happy to have the family together, Merissa? I have been homesick lately." Autumn says

"Yes. Sabyna will be happy to see you too." Merissa replies

At the coronation eve dinner in the Ambala Palace, Merissa is wearing a crown with Ambala's gemstone, an orange gem, in the centre and she is seated with the Prime Minister, Governor General, her sister-in-law, daughter, and honoured guests, including Ezylryb. Someone unable to join them, besides Allomere as he wasn't invited because of the suspicions surrounding the succession, but also Ethan, the family friend and the late Prime Minister. He was killed the same night as Aaron was and in the same ambush, when they were traveling to Silverveil.

Early, before the sun even has time to set, Merissa is woken up to be fussed over like an owlet in a beauty pageant. Autumn and Sabyna are also woken early, but not as early as the to-be crowned Queen Dowager of Ambala. Sabyna is eight years old and weeks before, she was told that she would have been named a bastard and referred to as Lady Sabyna, if her mother didn't fight to get the throne, when they were probably going to give it to Autumn's 'husband', Allomere.

The ceremony is held in the Ambalan Throne room. As owls align the walkway. Sabyna and Autumn carry the crown and sceptre. Many owls are in the attendance in the throne room, aristocrats, senators, invited guests. As Autumn holds the crown, Sabyna holds the sceptre. They then stand at the head of the room. The most important owls, family friends, the Prime Minister, the Governor General and a few important guests are seated within the first row.

"Owls of Ambala. We are here to crown Merissa, our late king's mate and mother of the Princess Sabyna, as our monarch and Queen, but also Queen Dowager of Ambala, taking over from her late husband and our king, King Aaron Kin." The high priest announces to the crowd of owls "As she is not born of Kin Blood, it is our blooded royals who will be handing her the crown and sceptre of Ambala."

Autumn looks around as she sees the owls looking, some whispering things and otherwise paying attention. As Autumn is smaller than Merissa, they might be whispering of how she will be able to place the crown atop of her sister in law. Of course, the sceptre won't be the problem, it'd be the crown.

"Merissa Bethany Angeline Kin, do you solemnly swear, upon the constitution of the Forest Kingdom of Ambala that you will rule this kingdom with the honour and integrity that the Kin Royals represent." The high priest asks Merissa

"I, Merissa Bethany Angeline Kin, née Ryes, swear upon the life of this kingdom that I will continue the reign of the Kin royals, following my late husband. I become Queen Dowager of Ambala, to rule into my ceasing days or when I will abdicate, when my daughter of Kin blood takes the throne or if not her, my sister in law. I swear this in the name of Sao, God of the Stars and Patron God of Ambala and by Glaux I do so swear." Merissa speaks aloud for all to hear

Autumn takes a few steps as Merissa kneels and bows her head to have the crown placed on her head.

"On behalf of the owls of the Forest Kingdom of Ambala, on the behalf of Kin Royals past, present and future, I crown you, Merissa Kin, Queen of the Forest Kingdom of Ambala." Autumn says as she places the crown on her sister in law's head, making it official

Sabyna then passes her mother the sceptre which she holds in her claw, as Sabyna says something in French, which most of the owls here will understand as she says that the crown and sceptre be a symbol of her authority over the Ambala realm. Merissa stands before her people who are silent…

"Long live Merissa, Queen Dowager of Ambala!" Autumn yells

"Long Live Queen Merissa!" The owls reply

Cheering and also bows in respect come from the audience as Merissa leaves the room. Autumn remains behind and Ezylryb takes her wing as they walks off. Of course, for the celebratory ball later, she will have to change her outfit again.

Within the hours, the ball is underway. Praises to the queen are cheered, laughter and dancing around the room lightens the room, besides the chandelier. Princess Sabyna is dancing with the Prime Minister and most owls find that it is very adorable to watch. Besides that, Autumn is dancing with her beau and chaperone to this dance. Merissa herself watches the pair dancing around as she sees the evidence that Ezylryb is clearly the better owl to be with her sister-in-law. She can see the passion they share between them just by looking at how happy Autumn is, as she giggles and smiles, besides admiring the orange and silver cape she is wearing.

"Autumn, could we have a talk?" Merissa says

"Of course." Autumn replies "I guess I'll see you later, my love."

"Alright, you two have fun, I'll wrangle your daughter for you, Merissa." Ezylryb replies

"Thank you." Merissa smiles

Merissa and Autumn step onto the balcony. The doors behind them filter out the chatter and commotion of the celebrations inside the ballroom. The early dawn's light turns the sky grey with a blue glow as stars start to fade from sight.

"You chose a good owl, Rose. He is noble, chivalrous…" Merissa says as she leans against the railing of the balcony

"Well, he is still Lyze of Kiel, irregardless of his alias from name change." Autumn replies

"I would want you to be happy, which is why I will be working on the annulment. When you around Ezylryb, you giggle and you have such a pretty smile upon your face. I see that he cares about you very much." Merissa sincerely says

"He does… Very much so…" Autumn softly says as she remembers parts of his speech he said to after the fight _"I am a fighter, though pacifist…" "…I am a listener, listening to you whenever I have to. I wipe away those tears and like I would tell a babe of owlet it will be ok and no one and nothing would harm you…"_

Merissa then sighs "Sadly, the Inner Circle and the senate are telling me I cannot change this law…"

"How will you get them on your side and to agree then?" Autumn asks

"I'll make some decisions without the consent of the senate for a while." Merissa ponders as she takes off her crown and plays with it "Also… I have to ask something."

"What is it, dear sister in law?" Autumn asks sincerely as she comes next to her

"Would Boron, the King of Ga'Hoole, really come to Ambala to attend discussions?" Merissa asks with some worry that her sister-in-law will say no

"I will ask for him specifically." Autumn replies before donning a grim look "…You cannot trust Allomere though."

"The owl who Aaron married you to?" Merissa asks, getting confused as to who she is referring to

"The very same owl, indeed." Autumn nods "He tried to use me to take the Ambala Throne after Aaron died. He beat me like Aaron used to anyway… But I used my talent to put him in his place."

"Goodness…!" Merissa exclaims in shock "He sounds awful!"

"He is… He almost killed Ezylryb one night… as they fought for my claw." Autumn admits

"Well… I will want to work on the Ambala/Ga'Hoole relations, of course making a new treaty between our kingdoms. If anything, without the senate interfering and if Boron will come, the annulment will be soon, I promise on my honour." Merissa announces in her royal tone, while she still ponders

"Oh, thank you, Merissa." Autumn says with excitement

Merissa places her wing on her shoulder as she turns back into sister-in-law mode "I'll always be here for you, Autumn. You're the reason why I became Queen, as I wanted to make things right, for Ambala and for you."


	25. Chapter 25: Perils of a Royal Mind

Chapter 25: Perils of a Royal Mind

**The Rating for this fanfic officially goes up to M from practically Chapter 20 (and here) onwards. WARNING: This chapter contains Autumn's dark memories of when she suffered child abuse. But, there is a song too to try to make things a little less… unnerving.**

The following night, Autumn says goodbye to her newly crowned sister-in-law and niece as she, Ezylryb and her security detail return to the Ga'Hoole Tree. It is clear what Autumn will have to do when she returns, she has to get Boron to travel to Ambala to meet with Merissa. However, with the royals usually always busy and the fact that Allomere might be sent over, which she doesn't want him doing anything and getting involved with a throne that isn't his, nor ever will be.

Since the last night, she really did have too much rest, as she was up partying late and she woke up early. She doesn't really feel tired, but of course, she will have fatigue by later on and will probably sleep like a baby until next time the moon will rise tomorrow night. As for tonight, she has business to deal with.

After coming home and getting things sorted in her hollow, Autumn heads off to Boron's office, which is down the hallway from the Parliament Hollow. She is walking down the hall with some anxiety of what she will say and what the response will be to her message she will be passing on from her sister-in-law. She knows she will have to at least try to convince Boron, if he says no. She then opens the door and enters before seeing that Boron is in the middle of punishing two students, being Principal of the Guardian Training Academy (besides his other priority of being King of the Tree). He mouths 'wait a moment' and Autumn waits by the door.

"You are Senior year students and this is your final year. If you get any more detentions from your chaw classes, I will not hesitate to have you both chaw-chopped with the agreement of the rybs. This means you lose your privilege to attend chaw classes and you will be assigned with more study, and you will not pass this year and will be held back and will be forced to repeat. I expect better from Senior Year students." Boron lectures as the two young boys from Ocean Class in the Senior Year listen and are shocked of the consequences "Now, are you clear on this?"

"Yes, your majesty." The two boys reply

"You may go." Boron then instructs them

The two boys then nod their heads in respect before leaving. Autumn knows those two troublemakers from her Search and Rescue Chaw Class that she teaches and they are rambunctious as hagsmire. She often has to raise her voice at them when they are testing her calm temperament, she has given them detentions and also maybe a flint mop duty or two.

"Heck, Autumn, being principal of the GTA is more intense than ruling the kingdom." Boron quips as Autumn takes a seat in front of his desk

"I hope I wasn't intruding." Autumn says with consideration

"Oh no, it's fine. I wanted to have a word with you, anyway, Princess." Boron nonchalantly replies before he asks "Now what is it you want, Rose?"

"My sister-in-law, Queen Dowager Merissa wants to have an audience with you ahead of trying to restore relations between the kingdoms. She remained worried that you wouldn't accept and she specifically asked that you attend." She explains in absolute

"Well… I guess I could pay Merissa a visit, I still have to send her condolences over her late husband's death and congratulations on becoming Ambala's monarch." He thinks it over as he thinks over when he will be able to travel to Ambala and also to attend the meeting.

"That would mean a lot to her, thank you." She replies with a smile

"Autumn… Is it true?" He then asks

"Come again?" She then asks in confusion "Expand on that, please."

"Have you been working on the annulment?" He then asks as he repeats "Is it true?"

She then sighs "Yes, but am I in trouble?"

"That depends. I hear you have been unfaithful toward the arranged marriage. I also ask if what Allomere is saying is true, all of this drama and also that you have given your virtue to a certain owl." He then replies as he starts interrogating her like a culprit to a crime "You won't be punished because of diplomatic immunity, but I just want to know."

Autumn starts to panic as she doesn't know what to say, the deafening silence hurting her ear slits as she feels like her heart is about to go into arrest.

"Is this about my disobedience or the fact Allomere thinks that I am sleeping with Ezylryb, when I am still a virgin?" Autumn nervously asks

"Yes, and that you have been acting very unlawful as of late." Boron then replies

Autumn takes a deep breath as she rapidly replies "I have been disobedient as he has been trying to take my throne and or pressure me into ruling kingdom I don't want. Also, he thinks of me as a whore as I am with another owl. Well here's the thing; I am only dating, not mating! And the fact I have been stuck in the sham marriage for 10 years has made things worse for me as I feel like a prisoner!"

Boron stares slightly shocked of the mouthful that Autumn had said as the spotted owl gives way to the many a few emotions that lie dormant with her. She starts to cry as she feels like she is unbearable pain, though it technically is true. The guilt returns to Boron, the same guilt he had the night he had allowed for this unlawful forced marriage. He never knew that this guilt would return almost 10 years after that one mistake when it comes to decisions between kingdoms.

Boron then sighs as he places his wing on her shoulder "Princess… I am sorry for letting this all happen. But, when I heard that Merissa wanted to meet with me, I knew that this had something to do with the annulment that you have been working on. I promise to make sure that someday this will all end and that thing will become more… well… not like this."

Autumn then turns her head to the side, looking away from Boron "Thank you… Boron…"

"Why did you choose Lyze, Autumn?" Boron then suddenly asks

The small spotted owl turns her head, her eyes closed "This love that I have with Ezylryb Cress… It started with a kiss. These years since I have been nineteen years old have been the best of my life when I am around him. He has been by my side during all these hardships and… he… he would have fought and died to be my mate…" She then opens her hazel brown eyes, which are looking directly at him, but with tears streaming down her cheeks "In simplicity, Boron, I chose Ezylryb as he is the first ever owl who loves me for who I really am besides Princess of Ambala… The only owl in this damn world who could ever give a sprink about me, who cares enough to die to keep me safe, who would always love me for me."

Slightly moved by her speech, Boron feels some sympathy for this girl. He understands that she had a terrible life and that she is going through somewhat a personal hagsmire. He also can relate to feelings he has for his beloved mate, Barran. After hearing that confession, which would draw tears to any owl listening to her whispery voice of the angels speak and express her innermost feelings, a conclusion comes to mind.

"When I meet with your sister-in-law, we will design a treaty and we will organise the annulment. I will do everything within my willpower, your grace." Boron then announces before a sigh "It's my fault that you have been living like this. If I would have said no… things would have been different."

"It isn't your fault." Autumn replies "If this all didn't happen, I wouldn't be a Guardian and a ryb, I wouldn't have met all my friends and… I wouldn't have met Ezylryb… and… I'd be still living with _him_."

"You are quite the owl, Princess. You see the good within the bad moments. I bet even in the darkest hours, you could still have the positive outlook." Boron then complements

Autumn then hugs him, by surprise "Thank you…"

He then hugs her back and after a few moments, they let go. Autumn has a cheery smile on her face as Boron has a slightly saddened smirk. They then bath exit the office. Boron mentions that Allomere is on a UKO mission, which means that it is one less thing for her to worry about.

"Your majesty." Autumn says with a curtsey in respect

"Your grace." Boron replies with a bow, returning the same respect shown

They both then go in separate directions, as Boron will be returning to Palace Hollows, all the while Autumn is heading in the different direction back to her hollow. As she then is walking on a branch, she sees a flash of a memory. She shakes it off as she then is flying home.

"_The owl I really am…"_ her mind repeats before hearing a scream and feeling pain in her face

Autumn shakes it off again, but with this time being petered by this. She then sees more flashes from a past she would never want to see again. She then lands and enters her hollow. She remains calm and collected…

She finds a scarf in the middle of the room. She finds it funny as she usually never leaves them lying around. She walks over and picks up the scarf… except that it is covered in blotches of blood. She drops it suddenly as it dissolves into a pool of blood. A loud shriek emits from the princess upon looking in the mirror….

"_He used to beat me…" _her mind says, like in the same tone as she told Ezylryb that night she confessed her secret…

"No… no… They're gone. The wounds are gone!" Autumn shrieks "Aaron is dead!"

Looking in the mirror, she sees the swollen purple marks on her body. Bruises from being beaten by her brother with a stick or some other weapon, scratches from his claw on her body and blood coming from her beak. She starts to back away, but her eyes are transfixed on the sight of her wounds in her reflection.

"_You are useless… weak… small… pathetic!" a voice says in her head, sounding like someone she knows "Mama and Papa are ashamed of you!"_

"No I am not!" Autumn screams in anger

Before long, she feels blows to her body. The pain from being hit over and over taking toll as she cries and begs for the beating to stop. She closes her eyes and opens them again and she takes a look at herself… she is small… she is…

_Six Years Old!_

She then sees the towering figure of her elder brother, who has now died, towering over her. Her body has somehow become the form of an owlet and her brother is standing over her with a stick. She then sees on the floor splatters of blood coming from her beak.

"Aaron?" Autumn weakly says

She then feels more blows, as she is beaten by a stick. The wood hitting her small body over and over causing severe pain. Tears fall from her eyes as she cannot withstand the pain. She begs for him to stop beating her, she begs that he stop. She wails tears of pain as she continues to beg and feel the severe pain.

"Please… Stop…" Autumn weakly cries "Please…"

Everything then goes back…

"Autumn! Autumn, honey, can you hear me? Are you alright? Answer me, please!" a familiar voice yells

She opens her eyes and sits up emits a loud scream. She hyperventilates as she looks at the image of herself in the mirror, she looks normal, no scars, bruises or signs of bleeding. She continues like this before realising she is in her room, but she feels slightly lightheaded as she falls back to be supported by an owl.

"What happened?" Autumn asks as she continues to hyperventilate

"You fainted. I was coming by to see how you were, my rose, when I saw you drop to the ground." Ezylryb replies as he holds her close to his chest "Are you alright?"

"I saw the scars…" Autumn cries as she panics before tears start to fall "Those purple scars… I saw blood… I saw scratches… the beating felt so real… He was beating me…"

Ezylryb continues to hold her close as she cries tears of pain as he soothes "It's alright, I'm here… It's all over, my darling… I'm here… No one will harm you, not while I'm breathing that is."

Autumn continues to cry and he continues to soothe her… But, she shows no signs of letting up, but he knows one thing she always finds comforting… If he sings her a song…

**(Perfect song for this moment and imagine it being sung: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars.)**

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone'.  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light.  
You and I'll be safe, and, sound._

_Saw you did look out your window.  
Darling everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
Hold on to this lullaby.  
Even when music's gone.  
Gone._

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light.  
You and I'll be safe, and, sound._

_Just close your eyes.  
You'll be alright.  
Come morning light…  
You and I'll be safe, and, sound."_

Autumn had stopped crying as she looks up. He continues to hold her close, as she has tears still flowing form her eyes, but she has stopped crying like an owlet when they awake from their sleep during the day.

"I've never seen this much trauma induced stress on you before…" Ezylryb says

"I saw… I saw…" Autumn barely makes out while still shaken

Ezylryb lifts her from under her shoulders and carries her over to her bed. He sits her down on the bed as he wipes away her tears.

"Dearest… I know how shaken you are, but I can guess you have flight lag (**Just an Owl version of Jet lag**) and you barely slept before leaving Ambala. Now, I'd want you go get some rest as what I've just seen is more than just a survivor guilt." Ezylryb calmly says as he takes her cape off and also her crown

Autumn, still shaken, is motionless, thoughtless and is paler than norm and shivering "I saw… Aaron… He beat me…"

Ezylryb holds her wings "he's dead now… He can't hurt you anymore and never will. You just saw a nightdream-vision-whatchamacallit … anyway, it wasn't real, even if it was when it used to happen. You have no marks on you, no blood and no purple bruises."

"I saw…" She whispers as she lies down, still shaken "Will you stay…?"

"Of course. I'll stay." He replies as he caresses the side of her face "I'll stay…"


	26. Chapter 26: Crash Course

Chapter 26: A Crash Course

**WARNING: There is a mating scene and strong violence and gore (at the end) in this chapter. So, if you are a tad turned off by blood, turn your head as it is descriptive. Also, you probably won't like what Metalbeak and Allomere say about both Ezylryb and Autumn within the first scene of this chapter…**

"That sprinking wench!" Allomere roars in anger

Upon hearing that Merissa is Ambala's new monarch, he was outraged as he knew the senate would have followed traditional law and would have gave it to the next in kin to Aaron, which is his sister, Autumn, but they didn't. Being Married to Autumn, he would obviously claim the throne from her hereditary right, even if it might, or might not, be allowed. Irregardless of all of that, the plot to take Ambala was underway and because of his damn priorities to the United Kingdoms of Owl and also the Owl World Elite Resistance has made him unable to challenge for the Ambala throne against Merissa, as she had no right, only being mother of Aaron's daughter.

If anything, if Allomere took Ambala throne off Merissa, being 'married' to the next in kin, he would only be able to rule until Sabyna, Aaron's daughter come of age. However, being within The Pure Ones, one of the members in their inner circle, he would obviously have their battalions called up to a bloody fight…

Before returning to Ga'Hoole, Allomere has information for the Inner Circle, but also, he would also want to speak with Metalbeak about their deal. Of course, he isn't backing out of it, but some things will be negotiated over, especially when it comes ton of complications that have come up since the coronation of Merissa Kin as Queen Dowager.

"Lord Metalbeak, Queen Nyra, Allomere is here." A guard at the door announces

Allomere enters the room, wearing his UKO sash with the badge of the UKO, which has the gemstones of the six kingdoms in the middle of a badge with a white crystal in the centre. He has forgotten to take it off since leaving their main assembly.

"Are you ruling that Glaux-forsaken place yet?" Metalbeak impatiently asks

"Worse… They handed it to the widow wife." Allomere replies as he takes off his sash and Metalbeak growls in disapproval and agitation "Sprinking UKO kept me in Kuneer for several nights when I could have been fighting the wench in Ambala."

"You are not keeping your end of our bargain and are trying my patience." Metalbeak scowls

Allomere sighs, "You trying being married to a she-wolf."

"Oh please, Autumn is no better than Nyra." Metalbeak rolls his eyes "Sprink, I control Nyra practically and as I am concerned, you barely have control that or worse, you haven't even mated with the little woman that you call a wife."

"Hey!" Nyra snaps offended "I am nothing like that bloody lower species owl and I only abide by your rues as long as I get a sprinking manicure or something once in a while."

"Sorry, love." Metalbeak says to his angered wife, before turning his head back to Allomere

"Oh please, Lord and Lady, I assure you Autumn isn't worth anything. Aaron said it himself before what we did to him. Besides, she's got a bid beak for a little bitch." Allomere says with a slight chuckle, "Besides, she may be lying when it comes to her so called 'virginity' when she has been with that sprink-tard Ezylryb. Glaux help the girl if she is doing the immoral and ends up with a bastard."

Metalbeak darkly chuckles "Hagsmire, that poor pathetic cry for help chose that sad owl. I would rather leave her with a fatherless bastard child if that happened. Besides, it's a shame that she had to defy, besides, if anything we could moonblink her."

"Indeed so, Lord Metalbeak." Allomere agrees "Besides, neither of them deserve to live if she conceives a bastard and also, if she remains disloyal."

Metalbeak then returns to seriousness as he threatens "Listen here, Allomere Seward, I have only one thing to say and that is that you are going to keep your end of our bargain."

"That is why I will be attacking on the eve of the meeting between Merissa Kin and the Great Tree's monarch, Boron. Of course, I will need soldiers to attack the senate as I know for a fact that Merissa will be holding senate this daybreak before 10am." Allomere instantly justifies "Besides, I plan scaring her into handing it over to me… an owl who is married to the next in kin the woman who is too small for her ego."

"Nyra, supervise and lead this attack." Metalbeak orders, before turning to face Allomere once again as Nyra takes off "If you don't get this throne soon, you're dead and I guess we have someone else to infiltrate the Ga'Hoole tree, the UKO and the OWER."

"Oh, by the time the sun rises, their senate and anyone else how get in my way will be destroyed and if their monarch can get the message, she will soon know that there is only one true ruler to Ambala." Allomere assures with a dark tone

Pure One Battalions leave the ragged canyon lands on pursuit of an attack. To attack a kingdom, which by all means will be the easiest to conquer, using the arranged marriage with a bloodline Kin Royal, named Autumn Rose, to the advantage. Heeding the words of the Pure One King, this is maybe the last chance he will have to claim the throne of Ambala, to conquer it for both himself and the Pure Ones. unfortunately, the only one not excited by this mission so far is Nyra.

Meanwhile in Ga'Hoole, since the panic last night, Autumn was given a day or too off to get her head together. Ezylryb told Boron that she had fainted and that her memories of the past where brought up by her unconscious mind. Right now, she just wants a bit of time to think. She then receives a letter and starts reading while Ezylryb comes into her room. She has a smile on her face and Ezylryb comes by her side and reads over her shoulder.

"It's good to see you smiling again." Ezylryb says as he kisses her cheek

"Boron agreed to meet with Merissa in a night's time. She just wrote back to me. The annulment is soon and I know that they'll work out a new treaty, unlike this agreement. The Ambala senate will have no say, which means Merissa is finally doing something that most rulers should do, take things into their own hands." Autumn smiles

The small spotted owl then leans her head on his shoulder. Words cannot express any of their thoughts. Autumn is happy… Her smile doesn't look like it will fade. Her annulment will come upon the night that both kingdoms agree on a treaty. She knows that Merissa, unlike her brother, is easy to get along with and she is a kind woman who knows her way around the law. She is better with the law than the senate gives her credit for.

"Remember three years ago? Not the fight, but… Before that…" He asks as he wraps his wing around her

"The question you wanted to ask me?" She then asks "The one I said I might say yes or no to?"

"The very same." He replies

"Are you going to ask me the question?" She sweetly and curiously asks

"Well… I don't know how to ask you this one question. As it is probably the most important question that you will ever be asked." He then says

"Just say what is in your heart." She sweetly smiles

Ezylryb takes her wings as he sits in front of her on the windowsill.

"Autumn, you are the most perfect girl I have met. Strong, brave, beautiful, smart… You are truly the Pride of Ambala. I promised when you have your freedom, I would ask you a question…" Ezylryb says before the nerves catch up

"Go on." Autumn encourages with a smile

"You almost have your freedom and I can't imagine a more perfect way to ask you this one question. You are smart, brilliant, perfect and I couldn't imagine anyone else who loves you like I do." He continues

Autumn's cheeks turn a light shade of red from all the flattery words.

"Autumn Rose Kin, Princess of Ambala, I want you to be my mate. I would want to give you the life you deserve. I would want to give you everything in this world to make a smile come you your face. I have waited for this night, waited these seven years we have been together just to say that you are my love and the flames of desire burn in my heart… And sprink, I sounds like an idiot. So… Will you say yes?" He passionately asks

Autumn is speechless before tears start welling in her eyes as she hugs him "Yes… Oh Ezylryb, yes I will…"

As she lets go, while being held in his wings, the sunlight seeps into Autumn's room, a light glow comes to her feathers. Her beautiful brown eyes staring into his. Why is it that they have unholy desires that just come to mind in moments like this? What they would both give to become mates, now they are betrothed, but there is something else, especially on Autumn's mind.

Everything has changed from since she first came here. Autumn found courage and inner strength. She found confidence when she has spent her life cowering in fear. She has found hope where it is hopeless. Most of all, Autumn has found someone who loves her. Her mother had said to her before her death when she was young in the coup that her prince shall come. Though the only noble blood he has is from an aristocracy full of rivalry and wrongdoing based in the tundra of the North, however, he is her prince and is as gracious as a king.

"You look ever so beautiful in the dawn's light. You glow like the sun which lights up the day." He says flattering her as her cheeks turn light red

A kiss ensues from their tender embrace as the heat of a forbidden romance is ever so fiery. They say that desire is like a flame, something sparks this flame, but sometimes you can be burnt from flames of desire. If it is like urgency because of unintentional heartache and a princess' celibacy, a make out starts as the petite spotted owl and the screech owl fall onto her bed, making Autumn slightly red cheeked of awkwardness.

"Good Glaux…" Autumn utters "…She was right… She was right all along about love."

"What?" Ezylryb asks with utter confusion and a look to match "Who?"

"My mother…" Autumn clarifies "She said to me when I was two and a half that someday a handsome prince would come and take me as his mate."

"So… Um…" Ezylryb utters, lost for words "Am I your prince then?"

"Remember how i told you of how we say 'I love you' in the Ambalan Aristocracy?" Autumn asks with a slightly seductive look as she kisses his cheek "I say I love you in words… But now, I think I might allow for the _other_ way we express our passion."

Ezylryb realises what she means and has a blank expression, as she is celibate "Are you _absolutely_ sure? Autumn, you're celibate as…"

Autumn rolls her eyes as she takes off her cape "I know we shouldn't but… We take risks in life and… I am 26 for sprink sake. I have spent 10 years trapped and now… Call it my crash course. And… Call it anything, but… I love you enough to be letting this happen and you are my betrothed…"

"Yes, and if this was the aristocracy…" Ezylryb says before a slight realisation. He left the Northern Aristocracy with his dignity intact, and she is somewhat exiled from Ambala by her deceased brother. If anything, they are ex-aristo outcasts "You know what, sprink the aristocracy. They can go and get sprinked for all I care. Hagsmire, their corruption, betrayal and lies can go elsewhere. Have no regrets…"

"And you are still suspended over me like chandelier in the Ambalan Palace Ballroom." She replies with a heart-warming giggle

Their beaks meet in a long and passionate kiss, lasting for moments in time. Autumn's hazel brown eyes closed to savour the kiss as tongues are entangled. Kissing her neck, as if he was a vampire drinking her blood (**Don't ask why I put that in**) as she lies on her back feeling like this is all right, even if not annulled from the marriage. The passion and heated romance between them is on a completely different level now, far different from that one kiss which started this all seven years ago.

Their breathing like what happens when you are outrunning an enemy and loving moans as this desire continues. For Autumn, she is a virgin and all of this is all of but her first time if anything. Her small wings embracing him as now… she isn't a virgin anymore as the souls of these two have combined. Her loving moans exacting how she has longed for to be deflowered by the owl she chooses.

For this owl she chose… he gave her her first kiss, he protected her and was willing to die for her, for nursing her from when she was ill, for always being there when she needed someone to soothe her, to wipe away her millions of tears… This owl has promised to we wed with her when all of this drama ends. Glaux, If this means anything to her, this might be the only moment in her life that someone loves her enough to make promises and for her to allow herself to… well… give up her virginity.

However, this is not in vain, nor obsession or desire, this is true love to last… like another couple we know. This game of love within the nobility, some know it as that this isn't just a petty game which often aristocrats dare not play for they would lay their honour on the line. If Ezylryb and Autumn remained in the Northern and Ambalan aristocracies they both hail from, Ezylryb being North and Autumn being Ambala… prepare for shame and shunning…

If you are walking by her bedchamber now… Aristocrats would find that they have shamed the Kin Royal Family of Ambala and the Cress Family, making the sign of shame… the insults start…

"I love you…" Autumn breathes within the ecstasy of the moment

As this aristocratic immorality, and to be blunt, the Princess and her War Hero _with _each other, is going on, Merissa enters the senate ahead of the meeting that Boron has arranged with her to discuss matters about their two kingdoms. Ideally, Autumn's annulment from being married to Lord Allomere. It is about almost dawn, unlike in Ga'Hoole where the sun has risen. She sits at the head of council and the 100 or more senators all had bowed to their queen, before sitting. This is their first senate since Merissa was made Queen Dowager, otherwise, their monarch.

"Fair senators and aristocrats of the Royal Senate of Ambala, I address a matter which is personal to the remaining members of the Kin Royal Family. The annulment of my sister in law and sister of Aaron and youngest child of Samuel III, Autumn Rose Kin, Crowned Princess of Ambala." Merissa announces as she begins the meeting

"Majesty." One senator speaks up "The agreement to peace was signed and created to ensure the peace between our fair kingdom and the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole on the Isle of Hoole."

"Wouldn't this mean that you would be breaking a contract?" Another senator asks

"I have a speech…" Merissa says, bringing a hush to the room as she clears her throat "Senators, aristocrats of the Ambala Inner Circle, brothers and sisters, we are as disgraced as our Northern Counterparts, within the underground. We have allowed for our own royal family, my family, to have brought shame upon us for what my late husband did. We married off a sixteen-year-old girl, a girl who was beaten all of her life, a girl who suffers from the drastic aftermath, a girl who is fighting for her freedom amongst chauvinism. A girl who is of blood to me and my family, though I am a Ryes Aristocrat."

Discussions from the crowd are discussed, words against their former king said as Merissa then continues.

"My late husband has brought shame upon us, though he blames the owl who he had beaten and maimed, as she has found an owl who loves her, unlike the owl she was married off to. She was exiled from this kingdom by Aaron, my late husband. He has brought shame upon us, shame upon my family. This agreement has been an embarrassment to us. That is why I am taking charge for until a new treaty is signed between the kingdoms, no involvement from you senators." Merissa continues

The senators gasp, as the last time anyone has called for supremacy over the senate was Aaron, and that was when he ended up doing the immoral marriage of his sister 10 years ago. Uproar of outraged expressions comes from the room.

"I will be resolving this myself, which means that until I denounce supremacy, you all will have no say, and there will be no ifs and buts about it." Merissa explains

Just as the senate is about to protest Merissa's announcement of Monarch Supremacy, over the horizon, the creatures that plague the shadows of the night finally arrive on their mission. Nyra tells her crew to take out the guard while she and also her unfortunate follower, Allomere begin their attack on the senate. Merissa is about to scream at the senators to bear witness her authority, when the doors to the large senate room burst open and Pure One Soldiers emerge. Merissa's personal guard and the queen herself start running away as all hagsmire breaks loose.

Merissa runs back to the living area for the royal family and grabs her eight-year-old daughter, Sabyna. They start running as bloodcurdling screams, swords clashing, war cries, squeals and shrieks are heard and owls are trying to escape at every turn. Merissa and Sabyna are frightened as they run down the great halls of the Ambala palace. The Pure One Soldiers then come from behind and start chasing the owls. Merissa and Sabyna run as fast as they can. One of the guards stays behind and as they watch while running away, a horror comes before the Queen Dowager's eyes as she sees them decapitate the head of her soldier.

She then gets to the courtyard and then into a secret hiding area at the base of the tree. Merissa holds her daughter close as she starts crying and hyperventilating because she is scared of if the Pure Ones will kill her. Merissa is as scared as her daughter, trying to find the mettle to soothe her daughter. The one remaining royal guard remains poised to strike whoever would want to harm his queen and princess. Sabyna cries tears into her mother as the fear remains in her mind.

"Sabyna, it's ok…" Merissa soothes with some dread and panic in her voice and tears forming in her own eyes "It will be alright… Oh Good Glaux… It's alright…"

By the time that the sun has risen, the royal guard checks the area carefully. Merissa has a katana that she has hidden in the bunker underneath the palace on her while Sabyna has a dagger. They cautiously walk around the palace, while seeing sights of unspeakable horror… on the eve of her meeting with Boron.

Blood is all over the floors of the palace within the great hallways. Bodies with severed heads and large chunks of flesh and feathers removed, bleeding out blood, covering the floor of the hallway like it is flooding. Senators, servants, maids… Wings and other body parts removed. Merissa is speechless and the death and decay is making her feel sick… her daughter too looking like she will faint as she has gone white with fear. They hear a loud noise, which makes the three owls jump in fight, as the only other thing you can hear is Princess Sabyna's hyperventilation.

"Oh my sprinking Glaux…" Merissa speechlessly exclaims while still looking at the horrors surrounding her, her daughter and the royal guard

As they walk towards the senate… more and more horror and atrocity comes to life. Some of the hallway has been charred by knocked over candles and there are now extinguished hot coals lying around, but all of the blood must have stopped the flames from doing worse to the palace. As they find the doors to the senate slightly destroyed, one of them falling off almost, a horror is found…

"Oh Glaux… Oh Glaux…" Sabyna exclaims before she faints, as she has seen a sight that no eight year old should ever see…

Bodies of senators are lying around, the whole room destroyed… Merissa is about to give way, as this sight has made herself to turn white with fear. Blood drenching the senate room… bodies guttered, slashed, bifurcated… Oh lord have mercy! It is the most disturbing sight to the eyes…

"Oh my lord…" Merissa barely makes out "Oh Glaux… The Senate… Oh no… no, no, no…"

The guard is fanning Sabyna as she is still unconscious from fainting. She then orders for him to take her to her bedchamber to rest. She then is left alone to observe the damage. The Governor General's body has been torn apart… Some of the senior senators have their necks wringed, or deep lashes to their bodies… Merissa remains horrified before dropping to the floor to her knees as she finds a slightly destroyed portrait, which hung on the hall… at the head of the room… The last ever known official portrait of King Samuel III, his wife, Queen Celeste, son, Prince Aaron and baby daughter, Princess Autumn Rose… the last ever hung picture before the coup… the only other picture that remains are the ones that Autumn Rose has in her possession.

"Oh My Glaux…" Merissa breathes before she drops to the ground to be lying on her back

The Prime Minister enters to see the horror before his eyes. He starts vomiting to be honest upon seeing all of this. After a few moments, he notices the Queen lying on the floor and he checks up on her, he holds her in his wings as he shakes her slightly. He notices how pale she is as she shares the same amount of horror.

"Your majesty!" The Prime Minister yells "Are you alright?!"

"I am fine." Merissa replies blankly "Sabyna and I are fine…"

Within the hours, the army is taking control as they are cleaning up the crime scene. Families of the senators, servants, royal guards and maids are informed and they are traumatised and broken beyond compare. Within the day, Merissa has trouble sleeping, so does her daughter. The images haunt her and her daughter lies awake with her, sharing the same bed and they are huddled together in a hug to try and comfort each other. They find it hard to sleep… especially knowing of all the families affected…

_However… the show has to go on…_


	27. Chapter 27: Change

Chapter 27: Change

The moon finally rises over the lands, beginning a new night as owls within the Great Tree are preparing for whatever their night meets them. It is Sunday evening, the usual thing to find is members of the Coilering Chaw lighting the torches scattered around the Great Tree this early in the evening. There is some hustle and bustle around, but it is only after seven. Not really anyone is up until eight or nine, but that is mostly the owlets and the teenagers who are the majority of owls sleeping in for a bit longer before breakfast in the dining hall.

Within the residence of the Princess of Ambala, it is quiet as movement happens within the Ga'Hoole tree. Quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Asleep under the wing of her now fiancé, Autumn Rose lie with a wing over her over. Autumn delicately awakes and she remains in the cuddle. She nuzzles her head against Ezylryb her now betrothed, as he kisses her cheek in return, as she rolls over to cuddle against his chest as she tries to fall back asleep as it is fairly early. Snuggled together and lying in content since what happened last daybreak.

It was last night that he had popped the question to her. As the annulment is going to be worked on by Merissa chatting with Boron about the new treaty, Autumn will be free to be with who she chooses. And, by the seven years and last night, her mind is made up as the owl she loves did pop the question and she was almost drawn to tears of joy. Within the moments, this resulted in them ending up in a heated romance on the princess' bed, which resulted in the princess finally doing something that her celibacy and waiting had not allowed her to do…

Ezylryb opens his eyes and adores the sight of his lover, the petite spotted owl, tenderly sleeping against him with her head leaning against his chest like he is a feathery pillow. However, he can tell that she is half-awake, as her eyes are fluttering a little. He touches her face gently, stroking it before kisses to her cheek and she opens her eyes and looks at him with a sweet smile.

"Are you awake?" Ezylryb softly whispers

"Barely." Autumn whispers back before a yawn "I don't want to get up right now…"

"Neither." He agrees as he stokes her face "I'm just happy lying here with you. Besides, I can tell you're comfy just lying there."

Autumn softly chuckles as she tries to fall back asleep. A knock comes to the main front door of the hollow that is shared by Autumn and also her arranged husband / pain in the neck, Allomere. The small spotted owl places on her cape and goes to answer the front door down the hallway. Ezylryb decides to get up himself as he rubs his eyes with his right wing. Autumn then looks to see who it is and it is a messenger.

"Bonjour." Autumn greets as she opens the door

"Good evening, your grace." The messenger replies with a nod of respect "Just relaying a message from King Boron saying that he is leaving in a few minutes. Also, we would want to have a word with you before he leaves."

"Good evening, Thank you." Autumn says as she closes the door

She then goes back to her room and sits by her dressing table as she is making herself look presentable. Ezylryb is in her closet looking for a cape for her. She would at least want to catch Boron before he leaves to go and negotiate the terms of the new treaty and to discuss the annulment. Since being in Ambala for her sister-in-law's coronation, she knows herself that she is working on the annulment as it is the burden of the Kin Royals on their trashed honour. Since Aaron ruined the family reputation from his many misdeeds and a possible loss of sanity and all credibility whatsoever.

Ezylryb places a light yellow cape on her shoulders and she kisses his cheek. As she will have the annulment… she will want to marry who she chooses.

However, not knowing what happened in Ambala last night, as she has not been sent or read a scroll yet from Ambala from Merissa. Everyone in Ga'Hoole is unaware of the Pure One massacre on the Ambala Senate and also the Palace last morning. However, no scroll has been sent, which in Autumn's mind means that Merissa is alright.

Boron is saying goodbye to Barran before Autumn flies down to City Centre.

"Ah, Autumn Rose. It is good to see you this evening." Boron greets the small spotted owl

"Well, I am in a cheery mood this evening, Boron. Besides, this annulment will be worked out." Autumn replies

He sighs with sadness, as he has bad news "Princess, I hate to be the one to dampen your mood, but… Ambala was attacked last morning. The Senate and Palace staff were destroyed."

"Is my sister-in-law ok?" She asks with worry

"She is, princess. She has written to me and said that her senate and some of her palace staff were killed, but she and Sabyna are alive and she will carry on having supremacy until the election of new senate members. That just leaves the annulment and treaty matter to attend to." He then explains

"Thank heavens she is alright. She is the only one who would have the power to organise the treaty and get rid of the arranged marriage upon me." She breathes a sigh of relief "I hope it goes well."

"Indeed I hope so also." He agrees, before he has a thought "Thank you for informing me about this."

"About what?" She asks

"That I was wrong." He answers as he palaces his wing on her shoulder "When I first saw you, you were under the rule of your tyrannical and abusive brother and I myself have been unable to contest against his decisions. Never knew 10 years on that that same daughter of Ambala would help me realise that i have decisions to make which involves thinking about the freedoms all owls deserve, irregardless of birthing as commoner or aristocrat or royal."

"It is I who have learned to conquer my fears. Though the fears of my mind try to overwhelm me, I have learned to be strong. If I may someday be trapped in the dark reaches of my mind. I'll fight my way out. It's the only way I know how as I have learned from the masters." Autumn states with a simple smile

"Ezylryb has taught you much. I hope you someday make a good mate to him." Boron replies with a chuckle

"How did you know that we… are engaged?" Autumn asks with curiosity

Boron chuckles with a slight smirk "He told me that he was to pop the question when he heard that you are to have your freedom by the time the moon is high on the first night of summer. It is almost December, is it not? He says that you will be wed a first night of autumn as it is the tradition of your kingdom, Ambala, and also of the North being alike aristocracies, to be married the season of your birth."

"Your knowledge of what goes on surprises me often." She replies with an intrigued look "Is it always that you keep in touch with your subjects?"

"It is the way that we know our subjects of our kingdom. We are allies, friends, brothers and sisters in arms." He informs her with a close of his eyes, nods, and reopens them a moment later, "I guess Aaron only ever had socialised with the peers of the Ambala realm."

"He was more intended to socialise with the other lords and ladies of the realm. He was like a Spotted Owl version of a 'snowy snob', as it was called in The North, was it not?" She confirms

Boron then takes a few steps before turning back to face Autumn "For your age, you are wise. What I said when you became a full-fledged guardian those years ago is still true. I have learned a lot from you, Autumn. I never regretted my decision to make you a ryb, as you have shown everyone what an owl from a troubled past can achieve."

A tear comes to Autumn's eye as a smile is on her beak "Thank you, King Boron."

They then both bow before the snowy king takes flight with his royal guard. Barran and Autumn remain behind as they disappear into the mists, on a diplomatic mission to resolve all of the faults made between their kingdoms and to ensure the freedom of one owl. Barran places her wing around the small spotted owl she calls her 'sister'.

"Sister, you are soon to be living a dream that you thought never would come true. I felt the same way when I found myself in your same position, except I wasn't in an arranged marriage." Barran consoles

"Of course, sister." Autumn smiles

"Usually you say that in French." Barran notes

"I am multilingual, am i?" Autumn rhetorically asks

Since the massacre last night, a moment of silence was observed for the fallen senators, palace guard and other staff of the palace killed by the attack. Some tears are wept and are heard in this silence as the owls didn't just lose senators and palace staff, no, they lost fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters and maybe even grandparents during these attacks. Queen Dowager Merissa, Sabyna and their Prime Minister stand in silence as well. A wreath lies at the shrine made for remembering the attacks.

The Senate Elections will be held in a month or two, allowing for everyone to recover and for the next lot of senators, besides the ones who survived, to then come together as a royal senate again. Merissa remains with supremacy, which means without the senate, she makes all the decisions and tonight, besides a memorial, she has to do something that will end the shame brought onto the Kin Royals, as well as a forced marriage.

Boron arrives as Merissa and her guard are waiting. She thinks to herself that tonight is the night where she will make sure her promise to Autumn comes true. She walks up to the snowy owl king with a cheerful smile on her face.

"I thank you for coming." Merissa says to break the ice

"I guess you are Merissa, Autumn's sister in law." Boron replies as her wing and kisses it "It is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Queen Dowager."

"As to you, King Boron." Merissa replies with a nod "It has been a rough night indeed for me, but I would like to discuss the treaty my late husband wrote 10 years ago."

"I send my condolences for the families of the affected in the attacks." Boron sadly declares as they start to walk into the palace, before his thoughts change "I also forgot to send my congratulations for taking the throne, Merissa. I heard all about the fight you had with the senate before the attacks."

"Yes, they were a hard bunch to convince, Boron. Nine hours that went on…" Merissa states

Within the royal study within the living area of the palace, Boron and Merissa, along with the Prime Minister start discussing things to do with their treaty. Merissa often apologises for how Ambala has made things worse for the treaty and changing it when it was under her late husband's rule. Boron then makes a joke about Aaron and they both laugh, which isn't really what Merissa, a widow, should be doing. However, Aaron was a tyrannical bastard who abused his power in many ways, especially abusing his legal guardianship of his sister, Autumn. Often he would beat her, call her names, neglect her, ignore her and yell at her.

They agree on a new treaty and sign it, and the annulment is ready, but Autumn will have to sign it and she will have to come over to Ambala to do so.

Just as Allomere hears this… It will all be over in a matter of nights! It is bad enough that Merissa hasn't submitted. He sent her the letter saying that the attacks will keep coming until she hands over the throne and she does this?! Pacing back and forth… The only owl who can stop this is Autumn, as she is the one who has to sign the edict to announce the annulment.

There is only one thing to do now…


	28. Chapter 28: You Betrayed me!

Chapter 28: You betrayed me

In St. Aegolius, Nyra stands by, watching her young apprentice and assistant. The brown and white barn owl is wielding a sword and is practicing her sword swing and parries. Nyra watches inventively, as her prized student practices. Elanore Camille Brix was an owlet who came from Rosewood, though she doesn't have any accent to show so. She was shown to be the weaker of all recruits, as when she was showing off her teachings, she barely sustained flight. She was about to be thrown out before Nyra stood up for her and then took her as her apprentice and also assistant, as she trains, she is general too, but she is mostly a lady-in-waiting to Nyra. She is only young, twelve years old now.

"Work on your backswings." Nyra instructs "But don't give yourself a sprain."

"I'm trying." Elanore replies with a slight whine "But my claws are hurting from all the sweeping I did this morning."

"Soldier on, Elanore, dear." Nyra replies as she has a slight shout "Your claws may hurt, but you are strong. Soon you are going to be officially known as my general and by Glaux, you will become a fighter as they call it. You're gunna be tough, by the time you're 13 or so and we will be a strong force to back up our king in the soon-coming fight against those Guardians."

A servant enters the room and bows as Nyra takes her eyes off Elanore for a few moments as she starts discussing important as a message is passed on. Elanore continues her practice before seeing that her mentor has stopped paying attention and takes a moment of rest for her aching talons. The servant leaves as Nyra turns around.

"Didn't you just hear me?" Nyra asks in annoyance

"Leave her be Nyra. If the girl wants to rest, give her time to rest. I swear your little spring cleaning expose has left the youngling tired." A voice says as doors open

Nyra turns her head "You always seem to take her side, my lord. Heavens, I am only trying to train her."

Metalbeak comes beside his slightly disdainful wife, Nyra as he looks to see his wife's apprentice and possibly his surrogate daughter, Elanore, looking fatigued. He had seen her earlier tending to Nyra's chores she sets for the twelve year old to do. She is doing things a girl who almost twice her age does. Metalbeak gives Nyra a not impressed look as he then walks up to the apprentice.

"Nyra has been making you do chores again?" Metalbeak asks

"Yes, milord." Elanore replies "My claws hurt from using the broom for hours and I can barely grip my swords."

"Nyra, she is twelve years old, younger than other apprentices we have or had by now. She may be your assistant, but spending four hours sweeping the upper palace and our bedchambers is enough for her to do while being around those annoying maids." Metalbeak scolds as he faces his wife

"I made her my assistant, she has to do some work now and then. I don't nurture her too much; it is called tough love for a reason. Heck, I can't be motherly all the time." Nyra whines in annoyance

"Well, I must commend you on your tutoring of Miss Elanore, dear. Though this may be a little setback of the moment, she is well trained." Metalbeak replies as he kisses his wife's cheek

"Autumn's a sprinking monster!" Allomere yells as the doors to the elites training ground within the palace burst open in a fury

"Good heavens!" Nyra exclaims in shock and surprise "You scared the hagsmire out of me, you blundering oaf!"

"Hush, Nyra." Metalbeak orders as he walks away from her as he begins to pace around the room "Autumn Rose seems to be more of a threat, though she is of the lower species."

"She has the audacity to contest and the annulment is to be signed in a matter of nights, Lord Metalbeak." Allomere reports before having yet another outburst of outrage "She is jeopardising our takeover of Ambala and yet Merissa has the gall to keep the throne in her title after Nyra and I were killing her sprinking senate!"

"She makes an indifferent enemy indeed… Both Rose, Merissa and the Ambalan Monarchy." Metalbeak says before he pauses and turns his head "Are you sure that you are actually doing things right?"

"I am, but this is getting worse. It seems your long-time enemy, the Lyze of Kiel, Ezylryb has become the betrothed to Autumn Rose." Allomere says before a roll of his eyes

Metalbeak and Nyra are shocked, and it would usually take a lot to shock the king and queen of the Pure Ones. Elanore too, but she is more or less focused on her aching claws than anything that their informant has to say.

"What?! Shut up!" Metalbeak replies

"I'm serious." Allomere replies, "The twerp dares and worse off, he did the upmost thing against the rules of the two alike aristocracies."

"No." Nyra replies with some interest, "Autumn is such a whore! She needs to be taught what her disloyalty has brought before she signs that annulment."

"Exactly, Lady Nyra. I would want a battalion to follow me to Ga'Hoole to apprehend Autumn and take her within the custody of the Pure Ones. We may as well hold her for one last ransom." Allomere proposes

"Well… That was what I was thinking, but I thought of torturing her and also getting back at that darn Lyze of Kiel, since you said that she is technically to be her mate after she signs this annulment. Hold her to ransom with Ambala also, if we could keep her alive." Metalbeak muses

Nyra rolls her blue eyes "Revenge is all you think of besides insults."

"Ambala will have no choice but to surrender if this all goes as plan." Allomere says, as they ignore Nyra's scornful comment "Soon the Guardians too."

Metalbeak shrugs "That is one way of putting it."

A battalion of soldiers follow Allomere as he takes off to apprehend the one owl who will be ransom of favour against Ambala, their monarch, Merissa and even Ezylryb for all they know. In Ga'Hoole, like it is the best days of her life, she has a smile on her face. Autumn spends a lot of her time with her betrothed whenever she isn't on GTA or on chaw priorities. As she will be leaving within the night soon to sign the annulment, she couldn't be happier.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Autumn says before closing the front door of the hollow she ended up sharing by force of the arranged marriage.

She walks down the hall as she takes off her cape and is carrying her books under her wing. She places her books down beside her desk and she just chucks her cape in the closet and her crown in the jewellery box. It has been a busy night as it is only about two nights until the Milkberry Harvest Festival and the inner circle members have been abuzz besides the decoration crew. Besides Barran, doing her annual preparations with everyone making sure things will be going smoothly as events coordinator. Autumn later on is asleep with a book open near her bed. Within moments, Allomere, wearing a cloak so no one will recognise him as blowing his cover for being a spy could make or break everything. The soldiers grab her and she struggles before uppercutting one of them and throwing the same soldier into another. She gets out her katana and is fighting them before a pair of talons pin her to the ground with brute force.

"Allomere?!" Autumn exclaims

He then knocks her unconscious as they decide to get the hagsmire out of there while no one knows. It is bad enough the room is in a mess and some of the soldiers are wounded. With bleeding gashes from being thrown into furniture and maybe a lash from her katana or her claws. Either way, they didn't expect her to retaliate and that poor soldier didn't expect to be thrown by an owl that is pretty small.

Alone… Bound to a rock and cold. The light haze of early morning coming into the courtyard besides the flaming cauldrons around the place lighting it. There is a slight rustle of chains as movement has been restricted. Pounding headache with a slight bruise left after the thwack that rendered her helpless. Her eyes open… seeing nothing but the stone surrounds and feeling constricted. Besides that, she feels cold from a slight breeze that is within the courtyard, besides the lighting giving the allusion of coldness. Panic comes to the mind of this owl, she struggles and is as upset as she is angry.

"Whoever did this will cop the hagsmire of beatings!" Autumn screams with anger

"Actually, mademoiselle, it will you will be copping something if you don't cooperate." Metalbeak replies

Two wooden doors open with a slightly audible creak about them, possibly from the hinges rusting from age. Opening the door are two guards as the Pure One Inner Circle enters the room with a slight stride about them. Metalbeak at head of the group and beside him, to the right his mate, Nyra, who tonight has a piece of fabric which has the ends hanging over her wings and lazily hovering behind her, making it like she is wearing a dress and this fabric is a shawl that has slipped over her shoulders. And to the High Tyto's left, is the apprentice general, Elanore. The twelve year old has a burgundy cape draped over her shoulders. It is a little too big for the girl, as she still has to grow into it and as she has been flowing into a woman because of adolescence, she is starting to become a fine young woman and she is upon becoming the Pure One General, even as a youth.

Metalbeak walks around the rock Autumn is tied to as he examines her carefully. He had heard of her growth deformity, but he never knew she was this small. She looks fully matured as a woman, but she is only practically the size of Elanore, and she is only 12.

"So you are the owl who is smitten to the Lyze of Kiel?" Metalbeak asks before a mocking laugh "He has a poor taste in woman. he would chose the woman who is kind and sweet one minute and a impolite ass kicker another."

"Aaron was right about her. She is a waste of a life." Nyra agrees

"Where did you hear all of this?" Autumn asks with a disrespectful look "No one else knows that besides…"

"Me." A voice says from the shadows of the room. The voice none other than the turnfeather himself, Allomere Seward as he steps forward and you can see the confound evil aura he has. A traitor of another name as he means to betray just to get what he desires in this world, power. He has a piercing glare in his slate silver eyes as he looks towards the Ambalan Princess

"I overheard your little chat with Ezylryb that night within the Shrine of Cheyenne. Who knew it would have been years before you ended up in bed with him." Allomere continues

"So nice of you to join the conversation, Allomere." Metalbeak quips

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world, my lord." Allomere replies with a sick look as he continues to stare down the Ambalan Princess "Especially as she has betrayed me in more ways than refusing her loyalty."

Autumn makes a realisation. The feeling she had in her gizzard that was telling her that there was something dark about Allomere. This is it, he is conspiring with the Pure Ones and their twisted inner circle. Worse than that, she realises that he has wanted her throne because he is a Pure One and he possibly would have couped her family. She realises that it is probably him who was behind her brother's death, behind the attacks to the senate as she heard it was the Pure Ones who attacked and killed 89 out of 120 senators, including several inner circle ministers, also including royal guard and army fatalities and palace staff murdered.

"You son of a bitch!" Autumn screeches with seething anger "You killed my brother! You killed the senators! You tried to kill my sister-in-law and niece!"

"Well… Princess, I'm a Pure One." Allomere admits as he starts circling her "I have been one to get what I want. And, Guardians are weak, spineless and they can go straight to hagsmire."

"How could you betray the Guardians?! How could you betray the United Kingdoms of Owl and the OWER?! How could you!" She screeches with outrage

"I want to rule the kingdoms and for the Pure Ones to conquer them. Of course, it will be Metalbeak who will rule half of the kingdoms in our deal. For all I want is Ambala and Ga'Hoole. And be damned be anyone who stands in my way!" He roars as he gets in her face for a moment

"Is this the only reason you married me? To take my kingdom!" She asks with malice

"Of course, you naïve little owl." He replies "The pieces of the puzzle are coming together after 10 long years."

"You will never get Ambala!" She screams with pure hate

"You are nothing to me and you will never stop me from taking over Ambala nor this world. You are just a pathetic excuse for an owl." He replies

"I hope you can live with someone else's blood on your claws. May they be stained red for all eternity! No water shall ever clear you of the deed!" Autumn growls

"Oh, and it won't be me who will be ending your sad excuse of a life." Allomere replies "It will be her."

Allomere steps aside and Elanore, the young apprentice, steps forward, wearing shiny silver battle claws on her petite adolescent claws, which make a slight clicking noise as she walks. She has a cold death stare, one that signs that she is the one to murder the female spotted owl chained to the rock. The Inner Circle members share the same look… a look of sheer malice. A look in which says that she is going to meet her maker, even if they were to use her as bait to the trap, however… Plans change often within the Inner Circle.

"This is the young apprentice to both Lord Metalbeak and Lady Nyra. Her name being Elanore Camille Brix, Lady of Rosewood. She is now 12 years of age, going on thirteen. She is soon to become a general, as she has the strength and will to be, from what I have heard from her mentor, Nyra." Allomere introduces the small brown and white barn owl who has a blank glare on her face

"You know, Autumn Rose, there is something I hate more than Guardians…" Metalbeak says as he comes beside Elanore "It is your husband to be, Ezylryb. He has taken my dignity, making me wear this metal mask to conceal my scars… having to have this beak made of iron to replace my original. He has made a fool of me… made me appear weak. But, it is you, dear woman will make him fall. Making sure he will fall to his knees… as you will be a dead body by his claws…"

Autumn remains slightly shaken as she tries to remain strong, as she doesn't want to think of such a thing…

"You cannot do this. _This_ is a sin against all sins. You shall rot in hagsmire if your sprinking general gets blood on her claws!" Autumn sneers

"Oh, tisk, tisk, Autumn of Ambala. You have brought this upon yourself by being disloyal. By falling for the one owl that is trouble and that you will only ever see again as a scroom…" Metalbeak darkly retorts

"You should have just remained that weak little girl…" Allomere adds "…That weak little girl who obeyed, who was afraid… who usually never spoke unless spoken to…"

"Maybe I realised my own strengths." Autumn rebuts, "I am not the same girl as that 16 year old anymore!"

"What use is a ransom when she is more valuable as a martyr?" Metalbeak rhetorically asks, as he looks to the young apprentice "Elanore, I am giving you the honour of killing this pest as your first kill. Make sure to make her suffer, lass. As when her quote-unquote '_beloved'_ Ezylryb finds her next, she'll just be a body caked in blood like the ochre she would wear over those bruises."

Elanore turns her head, and slightly looks up, to face the king as she confidently replies with an emotionless smile "I will, Lord Metalbeak."

"I see you have no fear, young one." Metalbeak notes, "I guess Nyra has been teaching you after all, besides filing her talons all the time and often not bothering to get you to do anything besides her chores."

"Well, she has her moments." Elanore shrugs as she takes a step forward

So this is it? This is where Autumn Rose will meet her end, by the talons of a 12-year-old apprentice? Her first kill and if it impresses her king, which it will, will allow her to take her place as General of the Pure Ones, young of course, but as Nyra's assistant and also her second in command, you can sort of guess she will have some importance. Without fear, Elanore takes Autumn by the neck, suffocating her... as Autumn's whole life flashes by her eyes... memories good and bad… She then sees the memories she has made with the owl she loves… That first kisses by accident when she was 19, the fight… even that other night…

Within a few moments, a lash is done which is on her chest as she feels the instant pain of three talon marks across her chest. Tears fall from her eyes as the Pure One Inner Circle watch on without any remorse. The last of her memories return to her head as Elanore swipes another gaping lash against her, as blood runs down her body from her chest as she cries out in agony and suffering, as this fate has been chosen. Before she could even choke a word… she is silenced…

…_Forever…_


	29. Chapter 29: Broken Heart

Chapter 29: Broken Heart

It has been nearly a night since anyone has seen Autumn. Royal Guards are searching high and low, however, without causing a panic. It is the night of the Milkberry Harvest festival a time in which means of celebration. However, for the few owls who know that Autumn is missing, things are not fun at all, though they have to grin and bear it for the celebrations.

Queen Barran, the resident event's organiser and regular socialite and partygoer, is having trouble keeping her head together when she loves to be attending a party. However, tonight, she is barely making conversation with anyone, or the friendly witticism when she is standing by Boron. She sits at the head of the room on her throne with a glass of wine, and this is about her third glass tonight. Barran is worried about her 'sister', Autumn, as she hasn't been since the night before when she was hanging out with her and Strix.

Another owl who knows of this disappearance and is worried and acting slightly unusual, though another socialite owl being an ex-aristo, is Ezylryb. He has been acting distant all night, barely talking and being well.. distant. Knowing the strange behaviours of the moment between two if his inner circle, Boron decides to see what is upsetting them. He knows Barran is worried herself, as she usually never goes near wine as she has a slight problem with it at times where her depressive state returns.

"Glaux, I haven't seen you in this mood since when you thought my fa- Alexander, was going to come after Barran that time." Boron says as he stands next to the screech owl

"I have a high regard for my goddaughter, just as much as I respect you, I will kick you behind if you ever hurt her." Ezylryb sternly says before he lightens up a bit, "I have reason to be worried. Princess has been missing for hours and I am worried for her…"

"I can agree with you on that, Ambala will be going off if we can't find her and have to tell them…" Boron agrees with a nod "I see you are very considerate of her welfare and safety."

"You haven't changed a bit since being sixteen have you. Still clueless, but become more wise and open-minded over the years." Ezylryb chuckles before he lightly bonks the snowy on his head with a stick "Finally using your brain."

"I guess you've haven't changed either, Lyze, besides your name." Boron quips

"Oh, one thing will change however, soon I hope." Ezylryb foretells "She is to be my wife upon the autumn of which she decides. She'll look so beautiful with the orchids wrapped around her crown… It is a tradition of her family."

"Ah, I see." Boron says in understanding "Following traditions are we now?"

"Some of the laws and traditions of the two alike aristocracies are ridiculous, but some I chose to follow and some I don't. It is just one of those things. Besides, if anything, you, me, Barran, Strix and Autumn are ex-aristo and…" Ezylryb says

Through one of the windows of the hall comes a figure of some sort, spreading broken glass and wood from the window around as startled owls immediately flinch away. It has a blood red cape on and it is recognised as an owl, a small one to be precise and… Ezylryb runs over and his assumption is correct, his beloved fiancée is no more. She has claw marks on her body on her chest and deep marks on her neck and there is some dried blood that remains and a look of shock, and emptiness on her face.

"No!" Ezylryb cries with anguish

Holding the body, it is so cold… so silent… her life ended like blowing out a candle's flame. She only had become 26 years of age… Barran herself runs from across the room and kneels beside Ezylryb as she is shocked and disturbed of what happened and tears fall from her eyes. Autumn was the closest this snowy queen had to a sister in her whole life and she is now gone…

"Boron!" Barran calls

"What happened…?" Boron asks

"She's dead… Dead!" Ezylryb cries in anger and grief

Within a matter of moments, his head is burrowed into the chest feathers of the now deceased Ambalan Princess. Barran is crying too as she tries to remain composed, but she is more wounded than if she was in any battle and everyone else is upset too…

"It's alright…" Barran comforts as she pats the screech owl on his back

Ezylryb gives an upset and angered glare at the snowy queen and his goddaughter as he furiously replies "How is it alright, Barran?! Autumn is dead and she is the other love of my life. How can you say that everything is alright when you look like you're going to lock yourself in your room and cry about your parents! It isn't alright, Barran, and stop being so insensitive!"

A moment later, Ezylryb storms out of the room and Barran is about to go after him before Boron stops her.

"You're not thirteen, Barran. It isn't like last time…" Boron says as he has a firm hold of his mate's wing "If I know you, I learnt grief is a painful cycle…"

"Just let me…" Barran interjects

"Give it time, Barran." He then replies as he holds his wife close as she reaches breaking point, gives way to the sadness of the loss of her surrogate sister, burrows her head into him and starts crying tears.

"Oh my sister… She's gone…" She cries

"I know… I know…" He consoles

By later, the shards of glass and wood fragments of the broken window have been disposed of and a board placed over the window until it is replaced. The body was taken away and the celebrations came to a halt as many owls had started mourning the loss, some of the students of Autumn's class in the GTA and her Search and Rescue Chaw Grouping started crying. Barran locked herself in her closet with a bottle of wine before he managed to get her out. It has only been about three hours and against a portrait, which was placed in City Centre, flowers are placed and candles are lit and are placed by the portrait.

Meanwhile, slightly hiding away from sight, in the bedroom of his lover, Ezylryb is beside the now cleaned and stitched back up body of his bride to be. She looks peaceful, like she is asleep, but she her life has been torn away from her and though the culprit has been unnamed, they will never, ever let this go and if they find that it was the Pure Ones who did this… She will be avenged…

Her beauteous markings on her body, rare marks of colours of fall leaves, red, brown, yellow and even black on her orange/brown base colour, combined with her front that was bleached white when she was young, was bloodied and scarred. They applied ochre over the stiches, a white hooded cape covering her neck and a headpiece crown as they fixed her up to be handed over to the Ambalan owls and their monarchs and remaining Kin Royals, Merissa and Sabyna. The Ambalan's themselves are to be devastated over the death of their beloved princess. Unlike Aaron, she was the only child of their beloved monarchs, King Samuel III and Queen Celeste Kin that they adored. They hated Aaron, but loved Autumn. Ezylryb had thought that the real reason that she was abused her life was severe sibling rivalry and that the kingdom loves their princess, the sister, rather than their arrogant king.

Touching the soft feathers of her face, petting her and feeling the ever-present coldness, while tears remain in his eyes… How could fate me so cruel to a woman who has her life ahead of her, just when she wants freedom from the aristocracy? In some ways, she was about to start her life anew, but then it had to end. Her life ended when she was young, 26 years of age…

Boron enters and bows his head in respect for the deceased as he approaches his colleague and family friend and stands by the bed looking for remorse and regret that his permitting of her arranged marriage has resulted in her death 10 years later.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Boron simply says to break the strained silence "She to me and the rest of us a good friend, diplomat, peacekeeper, teacher and to you… your inamorata."

Ezylryb sighs "It should be I who should be sorry… I made an idiot out of myself and raised my voice to Barran. I think I mightn't ever live this down…"

"Everyone understands your loss, Lyze." Boron sympathetically consoles "I'm allowing you time off, it's the least I could do."

"I will have to apologise to Barran. I shouldn't have raised my voice to her as she is a very fragile owl at times. Hagsmire, I've been around since I was a adolescent and she was only a little hatchling and though I am her godfather, I should never raise my voice like that at her, besides, she is Queen of Ga'Hoole now…" Ezylryb says as he fixes the crown on the deceased Autumn's head

"She'll forgive you." Boron says as he turns and walks to the door "I'll see you around."

Boron then leaves as Ezylryb remains alone with the body of his lover once more. In The deafening silence, you can almost hear her sweet giggles, but now… she is silenced forever… Tears start falling again…

"You know, I never got to tell you all the things I would have said toy you before you were taken away from us… extinguished like a fire. Oh how I love you Autumn Rose, how I would be praying to have the gods bring you back to me. Besides, we would have married… you would love the idea of wearing the Kin family flower tied with your crown." Ezylryb says before touching the embedded jewels in the crown that was placed on her head

_A flashback to when she first came to Ga'Hoole, when she was a very different and younger owl… Oh how she has changed since then…_

"If anything, we could have left Ga'Hoole just so you could live in your homelands, where you could spend your days doing whatever and even being with Merissa more often. We could have had little ones, as I know you would have made a brilliant mother." He continues as he would imagine her smile…

_Her smile warms hearts… Her giggle can lighten the stressful moods besides her eloquence. Her intelligence and creativity well known for captivating minds in elaborate school plays which she puts her efforts into…_

"I would have given you everything just to make you happy, to see you smile. Now… I would give everything without hesitation to have you back… To hear your voice once more accompanied by that charming giggle. To have one last kiss… Heck, I would give everything just to spend the rest of my life with you, Princess. And we'll not even fight about the little things like interior design and our schedules." He sighs as if anything, hope is lost

_To have lost a woman who was the most important owl in the kingdoms, but also someone held dear to heart really has a dramatic effect on one…_

The door opens again and Barran slowly and shyly enters. Since earlier, she is a little apprehensive after being yelled at, but, she has confidence and is worried for Ezylryb. She is holding Autumn's trademark purple cape with a letter too. She then stands by the bed and seeing the dead body of her best friend and pretty much sister, she is breaking inside, but she has to remain strong.

"I'm sorry for your loss, it is just like when I was 13 and godmother died… I was trying to be like that 13 year old me again, but… I guess I can't anymore." Barran speaks up while withholding tears

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Barran. It was wrong to do." Ezylryb says as he looks at the snowy owl beside him

Barran then hands him the cape and the letter "Autumn wanted you to have these if she died. She would want you to read the letter and… well, her cape is a keepsake, I guess."

As they have a caring hug, both the owls start crying again as Autumn was special to the both of them and now that she is gone… It will be hard to recover from a loss this great.

"You would have made a good husband to her, as you to her the one owl who loved her so much." Barran says before a sigh

"Yes, I was going to give her the proper life she deserves, but… at least she is in a better place now where no one can harm her." Ezylryb agrees as he wipes his eyes

"If I lost Boron… I would be the same." Barran synthesises

"Not exactly, Little Lady Lynai…" Ezylryb says before Barran notices that he called her the nickname he gave her when she was a little owlet "…You know I'll always look after you, I promised your mother, didn't I?"

Barran walks to the door and opens it as she returns a smile "I have to go… But, thank you."

The snowy queen then leaves and closes the door. By later on in the night turned morning, while the depression continues within the tree for the loss of one of the most influential and beloved rybs, Ezylryb decides to open the letter. His claw unsteady and nerves… well, one can be nervous of what their dead loved one had said before they left this earth. There is a faint smell of lavender perfume, the very perfume that Autumn was always known to wear, even her cape has the faint smell of perfume to it. With a deep breath, he starts to read…

"_My beloved Ezylryb,_

_Oh, how fate had forsaken me, I have to say. If you are reading this… I may have died. The cause, well, I would expect to be the same owls that killed most of the Royal Ambalan Senate, the Pure Ones. However, I live…_

_Let me explain myself, dearest Lyze of Kiel, I live though they think I have died. It was the night in which we spent in each other's arms, the night I accepted to be your wife. I awoke in the middle of the day, while you slept, and I couldn't go back to sleep… I realised that my life was too in danger of death like my sister-in-law and niece's. That I was to be next… I fell back asleep, but only for a little while longer until the early hours of that same Sunday evening. Oh hagsmire, I was worried…_

_I left Ga'Hoole the following morning after, but it was a body double who took my place, and now, if you are reading this, they're dead and not me._

_I left you my cape with this letter, as a sign that I would never part with the cape that my mother, Queen Celeste, had given to me and that my status of being alive is true. Oh heck, the only other owls who know of my living status are my sister-in-law and she allowed me to hide out in Ambala. No one else but her, and you, know this._

_I will hear that my death is announced and… if so, I will be waiting by the lake nearby the palace every night for three nights for you to come. If you don't come… I will understand that you won't believe me and… I guess I shall truly die… Besides, I will want my cape back either way, as I guess that my niece, Sabyna will wear it and pass it on to her children, as I often thought that when I would be of liberty, and to have owlets, I shall pass on my cape to a daughter I would have…_

_I just want to say of how much I love you… I did this to keep myself safe and... For the years… It was you who was there to support me, and assured me that I was indeed beautiful. I learnt strength and… when Boron asked me, during a discussion of him going to Ambala to discuss the agreement with Merissa, he asked me why I chose you… I replied…_

"_This love that I have with Ezylryb Cress… It started with a kiss. These years since I have been nineteen years old have been the best of my life when I am around him. He has been by my side during all these hardships and… he… he would have fought and died to be my mate…" _

"_In simplicity, Boron, I chose Ezylryb as he is the first ever owl who loves me for who I really am besides Princess of Ambala… The only owl in this damn world who could ever give a sprink about me, who cares enough to die to keep me safe, who would always love me for me..."_

…_And I mean every word and will forever stand by my words…_

_I love you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Autumn Rose._

_Princess of Ambala (and your forever loving fiancée…)"_

Speechless, though with tears in his eyes… Could it be that she is alive? He never has doubted a word she had said and now… could what she be saying be true? He picks up her cape, the trademark purple hooded purple cape she always wears the hood with a beaded crown atop her head. Envisioning the very sight complete with her bleached face with markings around her brown eyes with trace amounts of hazel accentuating them… Though the colour was taken from her face and her chest, legs, really anywhere, in some way, it has helped her show what beauty she has, though it was done in vain of her growth deformity when she was so young… She managed to blossom into a woman, however, she remains small sized.

With the recent events, after everyone has farewelled the ryb, a group is leaving to take her body back to Ambala to be laid to rest. Ezylryb is accompanying them, but, it is only as he wants to know if that letter that was written is true, that Autumn Rose Kin, his princess, is indeed alive. Upon arriving in Ambala, the whole kingdom is in mourning and they arrive at the palace as the body is handed over and presented to Merissa, Autumn's sister in law and their Queen. Merissa is upset as the others are, but, as he heard in the letter, she knows Autumn is alive.

During the wake, Merissa pulls Ezylryb aside.

"Queen Dowager, do you know of the letter your sister in law…" Ezylryb starts

"Yes, I do." Merissa answers as she interrupts "Time is of the essence as she will be waiting by the lake. Of course, she deserves her inheritance as she is the remaining child of Samuel III and Celeste."

"How many shinies are you talking about, exactly?" Ezylryb asks

"A lot, Lord Ezylryb. A lot." She replies as she paces a few steps "Now, I assure you that she will be able to access her inheritance, irregardless of her quote-unquote 'death and may you tell her that."

"I will, if I am able to find her." He replies before a bow of respect "Queen Dowager."

Leaving the Ambalan Palace, Ezylryb walks down the trail that leads to a large lake. The moon is high over the sky and the water is shimmering in the moonlight. He has Autumn's cape over his shoulder as she said she would be waiting here until two nights from now. He looks around and all he sees besides a pavilion placed there, is trees and vines. No sign of the small spotted owl…

"Ezylryb?" a voice asks

He turns around and sees a sight that he thought was all too gone, complete with a hooded cape and beaded crown atop of her head, besides a heart-warming smile and beautiful brown eyes. They run to each other before holding her in his wings in a thankful, relieved and happy hug as he kisses her cheek and holds her close.

"You're alive… Oh, thank Glaux… I thought I lost you forever." Ezylryb barely makes out over the speechlessness he is suffering

"To be held in your wings once more…" Autumn whispers as she then looks at her fiancé with a happy and loving look "…I have the freedom now, I signed the annulment just in case of anything and… Oh just to know that we can be someday wed and though everyone thinks I am dead, I have so much freedom now…"

"I fell apart when I though you died. My heart was more broken than… well anything really." He replies as she strokes her face with his wing, "I love you like my mate…"

She giggles her ladylike and heart-warming giggle, music to his ear slits really as she corrects him "We aren't married yet."

"I'm working on that. Just as long as I can find a way… we will have the wedding of your dreams." Ezylryb says with a slight shrug "Someday, someday…"

"I cannot wait…" Autumn whispers before their beaks meet in a tender kiss


	30. Epilogue: A New Start

Chapter 30:

Epilogue:  
A New Start…

"_As they thought my life came to a halt that night, it was not true. Reunited with my fiancé, I have been better now. No one else knows of my living besides my most trusted pair of owls, my sister in law and my dearest. I remain in hiding… Though I know it will never always be this way._

_Within the months that followed my 'death' I had heard news of the defeat of the Pure Ones, especially following their defeat in the Northern Kingdoms and the take back of Lydea Schana's kingdom. However, the real reason that we rejoice is that Metalbeak is no more and… surprise, surprise, Allomere too. And all these years, I was correct that something was dark about him…_

_He was a Pure One!_

_Explains why he wanted to take over Ambala…_

_I heard the tale of how Soren, a young owl from Tyto Forest braved all odds, with his friends, and came to Ga'Hoole to expose the treachery of the Pure Ones and how that young barn owl had defeated Metalbeak, from my dearest fiancé too… who witnessed the whole thing._

_After Allomere was confirmed dead, I returned to Ga'Hoole after a long explanation that I wasn't dead. They all rejoiced the fact I was alive and I met the young owls who call themselves, The Band It turned out that Ezylryb was mentoring their leader and the king-killer himself, Soren. I myself was shy at first, but… when I start talking, I start talking I guess._

_It now has been a month since this defeat and since coming back and I have picked up my new chaw responsibilities and Boron named me his third in command, I accepted and felt kinda honoured he would chose me to take over being a higher member of the Great Tree, officially being known as Lady of Ga'Hoole. Owls are bowing down to me and I am just so honoured… They're calling me 'Your Grace', bowing in respect, and there are now royal guards following me around… -at least someone else is now watching my back besides Ezylryb._

_Ezylryb and I decided to share a hollow together and true to his word, he didn't fight over my interior design ideas, in fact, he approved a lot of them. We did have a little squabble about it, but… it looks nice. _

_In this month, things have changed and I am actually really happy they have… I hope things remain like this and… well… besides royal duties, I have been thinking about what to wear if someday we have this grand wedding… Oh Glaux… I have work to do! –I just remembered that._

_Alright signing off now,_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Autumn Rose Kin_

_Princess of Ambala and Lady of Ga'Hoole."_


End file.
